Interplanet Janet
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Reed and Sue Richards didn't know they had another daughter. After living as an 80's superhero Interplanet Janet returns home. In ch 11 Janet puts the kibosh on the Russian missiles headed for the US while meeting up with other Marvel superheroes.
1. Universe of Champions

Interplanet Janet

DISCLAIMER: The Fantastic Four and these characters(except for the ones I've made up) are property of Marvel Comics.

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter One

FLASHBACK: Two years before Franklin Richards was born.

"You embarrassed me in front of the science community, Mr. Superhero! I'll show you! I'll show everyone!" Professor Nicholas Daedalus screamed at Reed Richards also known as Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four.

He was five feet ten inches tall with silver white hair. He didn't have a mustache but he did have a beard. Despite being somewhat handsome he resembled the stereotypical mad scientist.

"Professor, your theories on inter-dimensional travel are all wrong. I've done some dimensional traveling myself so I know what I'm talking about. If you proceed with the work you shown so far it'll be a disaster," Reed Richards answered.

"You're wrong! I shall be vindicated. You haven't seen the last of me!" With that the professor stormed off.

_"That guy reminds me of Dr. Doom. I hope he doesn't turn into a problem I'll have to face in the future," _Reed thought to himself as he got into his pogo plane and flew home.

XXX

"I'll get even with you somehow, Richards," Professor Daedalus said to no one in particular while he was in his laboratory in his secret hideout.

"Oh, really?" the professor heard.

Daedalus turned around quickly. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my private laboratory?!"

"Relax, Professor, I'm here as a friend. I saw what happened with Mr. Richards. We have much to discuss, you and I. First thing, I don't just believe you are correct; I know it. I am Dr. Destroyer."

The man talking to the professor spoke with an aristocratic German accent, stood at six feet two inches tall, wore a hideous skull like helmet, a purple cape with a red shirt and blue leggings exuding power and arrogance.

"Halloween was weeks ago! I don't have time for jokes. Now get out!"

The armored man restrained himself for a moment then said, "I'm not joking, fool. Check your machine. I couldn't have gotten into your universe without it."

As the professor took a cursory look his inter-dimensional travel machine. "I turned this on a few minutes ago to warm it up. But it's only in it's experimental stages. I could tell it has been used. But how?" The professor turned towards the armored man suspiciously.

"Your machine still has a few bugs in it. But my superior technological knowledge enabled me to travel here from my universe filling in the gaps so to speak. You might have figured it out eventually, but I was getting impatient."

"If you only just got here, how did you know about my conversation with Richards?"

"I was watching from another dimension. There are elements here that are hard to find in my universe. But I believe we can help each other. Do you still want your revenge?"

"Of course I do. How can **you** help me?" the professor asked with curiosity.

"I know that Reed Richard's wife is pregnant. But it's not the least bit obvious at this point. If we put our heads together I'm sure we can come up with someway to transport her daughter into my universe."

"Daughter? How do you know it's a girl?"

"My intelligence is vastly superior to you and this Reed Richards. I know a great deal more than either of you. Once we've taken his daughter we can use her for my plans."

"What good will it do if we take his child away and they don't know it? I want that arrogant know-it-all to suffer!"

"Well, we'll take the child back to my universe, put her in a test tube, turn her into a monster with a whole lot of experiments and then we'll raise her to hate Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four. "Time goes faster in my universe than it does in yours, so in no time at all as far as her family is concerned, she'll be ready to destroy her them and their teammates!"

The professor looked at the doctor for a moment. "What do you get out of this?"

"I told you I was looking for elements that are hard to find in my own universe. I am especially impressed with something called admantium. It's a fairly new element about which you might not know. If you help me, I'll help you. So do we have a deal?"

"All right. I guess we do."

XXX

A couple days later, while the Fantastic Four was having a battle with Dr. Doom, the professor and the doctor sneaked into the Baxter Building. While the battle raged on Dr. Destroyer used a device to extract the fetus from Sue Richards into a small incubation device without anyone knowing what was happening. Once this was done they quickly left.

"I could have sworn I felt something," the Invisible Girl said after they had defeated Dr. Doom and driven him off.

"It's all right, Sue. We've defeated Doom once again. He hit your forcefield pretty hard. Just get some rest. The rest of us will clean up here," Reed answered.

Later at Professor Daedalus' hidden lab and base. "So now we have it! Where do we go from here?" the professor asked.

"We'll have to travel back to my universe. It will seem as if no time has elapsed when we return. Make sure your base is locked up tight. If something happens to your equipment we won't be able to get back," the doctor answered.

"It's locked down tight. Even if it wasn't no one would be able to find my hidden lab anyway."

"Good, let us be off. I've gotten all of the things I've wanted but we'll still come back quickly. I've already fixed up your machine so it will work flawlessly now."

After they had traversed through the professor's machine they arrived at Dr. Destroyer's island fortress home. _"Dr. Destroyer's lab is impressive. It's huge! There are some things in this lab I've never seen before." _

Dr. Destroyer noticed the professor admiring his lab and said, "I have the greatest lab in the world, in the universe come to think of it. Now, I'll put this device in a chamber where I can experiment on it later. I can always use another scientist but keep in mind that you work for me, now."

"Yes, I see. But when will I get my revenge?"

"All in good time, professor. All in good time. First you must be brought up to speed on the way things are done in this universe. First, you should know that the year here is 1960. There are other things you will need to know as well..."

XXX

A couple years later, in the same universe, Dr. Arcane was asleep, yet he still had a visitor. "Greetings, Dr. Arcane. How have you been?"

"I'm as well as can be expected. But what can I do for you Dr. Strange?"

"I can't talk long. It's difficult being in this universe even in your dreams. There's been a disturbance between our two universes. This person has taken two beings from my universe," Strange said as he showed Arcane a visual.

"Dr. Destroyer! I'll send a the Crusaders after him right away. Thanks for informing me of this. I'll try to send those two back to your world if possible."

"It won't be possible for a long time. I won't even be able to talk to you again for years in your time. When the time comes these two will have to come back. The man I showed you has miscalculated in such a way that he won't be able to traverse the dimensions. The person he brought with him won't be able to help him either. The child that came from my universe will grow to be very powerful. Make sure you raise her the right way. Until we meet again, good bye, my friend."

Dr. Arcane immediately woke up and called the group of heroes he sponsored.

XXX

_"Everything is going according to my plans. This child's potential for power is great. And my experiments have made her even more powerful. By the time she grows up she'll do my bidding. I'll see to that. Soon I'll..." _"What's that noise?!"

!!CRASH!! "Milord, the Crusaders have invaded," one of Dr. Destroyer's agents said to him.

"Stop them you fools!" the doctor ordered. "They would have to show up just when I'm done with my experiment. Professor Daedalus! Come here!"

"You called for me?" _"I'm no closer to my revenge than I was two years ago. All I've been doing is a whole lot of grunt work. I've fixed his armor and worked on a lot of his super gadgets. He's simply been using me!"_

_"At least I've learned a great deal while I've been here. I've managed to use his lab to increase my physical abilities and my intelligence and gain some mental powers. I know I'm now a lot more intelligent than Reed Richards! What the Doctor Destroyer doesn't know is that I have speed reading capabilities, a photographic memory and fast calculating abilities. I'm stronger and healthier than when I arrived here and I've also hard wired some fighting abilities into myself. I'll just bide my time."_

"The Crusaders have invaded my fortress island. I've kept my island hidden but they've managed to find me anyway. Use some of the weapons in my arsenal and defeat my enemies!"

"Yes. Of course," the professor answered. The professor ran towards the arsenal and started grabbing weapons when he took a look at a view screen and saw the superheroes outside going through Dr. Destroyer's agents like a hot knife through butter.

_"My time is now. I've learned everything I need to know about this earth. I'll grab as many weapons as I can, take one of the aircrafts here and leave. Once I've established a base of operations I'll make my own way in this world. Then I'll figure out a way to get back to my original world after I've accumulated enough power. Richards' brat can go hang for all I care."_

"Dr. Destroyer! It's over. Give it up!" a giant sized superhero wearing dark and light brown uniform with a large G centered harness called out.

"Wrong, Giant! It's not over you'll have to fight me first." Then several other superheroes showed up.

"All of your goons have been dealt with," Captain Victory said. He was a muscular man, dressed in a uniform that resembled the American flag.

"You people don't get it, do you? I could easily defeat all of you but I won't have to do that. I'll simply leave this dimension and come back at my leisure."

"You're wrong, Doctor! The inter-dimensional rift you traversed through can't be opened for years. If you try to traverse through it now you'll be destroyed!" a young looking but obviously mature woman named Nightveil said.

"You think I'll fall for that? I'll be seeing you." !!SKRIT!! "Aaaaarrrgh!" !!BOOM!!

"I warned him not to try to travel dimensions. He didn't listen thus his arrogance has destroyed him," the centuries old yet ageless, beautiful Nightveil said as she floated above where Dr. Destroyer had been a moment ago. "The place is going to blow up. We have to get out of here!"

Nightveil wore a blue one-piece, barebacked tunic and domino face mask, with purple arm gloves. Her blue thigh-high boots were connected to her one-piece by garter-like straps. Her Cloak of Darkness had a hood and was a deep purple; on the inside a constantly swirling star field was visible.

"Wait! There's a baby over there in that test tube!" a beautiful Asian woman said wearing a superhero uniform that was silver and resembled a swan.

"Get him and let's go!" Captain Victory ordered. Sliver Swan gently grabbed the swaddled baby and left with the others. As the Crusaders flew off in their aircraft the island fortress blew up causing a mushroom cloud.

"She's so cute," Silver Swan said she held the baby in her hands.

"Is that the kid from another dimension?" Fletcher, the olive green garbed, Errol Flynn, look-a-like archer, asked.

"Yes, that's her," Nightveil answered. She'll have to stay here for another twenty years. Then she'll have to go back to the dimension from which she came. The same goes for the other one who came from the same dimension."

"Who is this other guy and where is he?" one of the heroes asked.

"We don't know who he is but when it is time he'll make his presence known," Nightveil answered.

"What will we do about this baby? Who will raise him?" Fletcher asked out loud.

"We can raise her, Can't we, honey?" the beautiful Silver Swan said to her husband, the super strong, Mr. Universe.

"What are these yellow/gold bands on her wrists? I don't know. We can't just..."

"You know since I was experimented on during the late 30's right before World War 2 that I can't have children. We're the most logical parents. Can't we keep her, please?" she said as she looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"All right. But we have to talk to Dr. Arcane about this. We also need to make sure there's no one else who can do a better job," the Charles Atlas look-a-like said, giving in.

"I think you would be the best parents for this child. But keep in mind that she will have to leave this plane of existence when she's twenty-two years old, twenty years from now," Nightveil said solemnly.

"I can handle that. It will be a long time before that time comes," the Korean woman said, admiring the beautiful child in her arms.

XXX

Twenty years later 1982.

The beautiful, blond bombshell super heroine named Interplanet Janet flew over the city of Chicago on patrol. She was a member of the superhero group called the Guardians along with the Marksman, Flare, Rose, Goliath, Icestar, Mind Maid, Starlet and the off and on member called Champion.

Interplanet Janet wore a golden uniform that matched the color of her golden blond hair. Her uniform was made up as a cape, boots, bracelets with a rest of her uniform resembling a bathing suit showcasing her amply endowed yet fit and not too muscular body. It was low cut all the way down nearly to her naval with her midriff and back being bare. But despite all this Janet had no problem keeping her V-shaped uniform on.

_"Janet Richards has become powerful. Does she yet know that I murdered her foster parents of this universe in revenge for her foiling my plans? In addition to that I've figured out that both of us will have to leave this universe. It's a pity I have to leave this place. But I've gained a great deal of power while being here. I've even reversed my aging to the point that I'm still a lot younger than I was when I got here. I know a lot of things Mr. Richards doesn't know and never will. Once we've gotten back I'll deal with Interplanet Janet and her family the way I took care of her foster family," _Professor Daedalus thought to himself as he observed his arch enemy from his hidden vantage point.

As soon as Janet noticed Foxbat robbing a huge and important bank, she touched down. Foxbat noticed her and began to blast her with his famous pop gun.

"Hey, baby! Too bad you can't just help me. Maybe I'll let you put hand cuffs on me and have your way with me," the villain called out lasciviously with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing his usual dark and light brown Foxbat uniform. His henchmen were in the bank putting the money in the bags they brought with them.

"It's over Foxbat! Give it up! Interplanet Janet ordered, standing with a pose as her golden cape billowed in the wind.

"It won't be over until **you** give it up, to me. Bwa ha ha bwaaaa!" Foxbat laughed as he admired his adversary. _"She's hotter than Flare. She's around 5 ft. 10 inches tall weighing about 150 pounds. As a connoisseur of women I can tell her measurements are 40 triple D, 26 waistline and 38 inch hips. She's gorgeous with her long blond hair and rock hard body. She has an ass I've seen on a lot of martial artist chicks. Her uniform, if you could call it that is a lot like that golden age comic book character, Phantom Lady of the Freedom Fighters. But wait until she hears this song that's a parody of You sexy thing called You Chesty Thing. I was going to play it for Flare but I'll play it for Interplanet Janet instead."_

**I believe in silicon. Where are they from, you chesty thing? Busty thing, you! I believe in silicon. Where are they from, you chesty thing?!**

"Very funny. There's no silicon on me. They're real! You got me confused with Flare," Janet answered.

"I'm not trying to be funny. But this song is pretty funny. I think you should hear it the rest of it," Foxbat said as he turned up the volume and kept shooting at her.

**Where did they come from, baby? How did you grow them honeydew? You gotta know they're everything I prayed for. You gotta know they're worth more than you paid for. Yes I know that I'm one of the homely people but now you're dancing next to me with 38 double D's.**

"Shows what you know. I'm a 40 triple D. Your stupid song's all wrong!" Janet answered as she attempted to blast Foxbat with a ki energy blast.

_"The song was wrong but I was right. Heh, heh." _!!SMASH!! "Ouch! That hurt!"

**I believe in silicon. Here they come, you chesty thing! Busty thing, you! Nice and round and spherical, watch em all day long, you chesty thing!**

"I'm really getting sick of that song. It's sick, disgusting and degrading."

"You're the one wearing a skimpy, midriff baring uniform that shows off a healthy amount of cleavage. Your assets practically defy gravity. Oh yeah!" Foxbat said, drooling all over himself.

**Oow! Slap me! I Love the way you shake em, baby! Bronxy time!**

"Oh, get off it! Don't you have anything better than play horrible songs? You're just so gross!"

"You're just like Flare. You prance around half naked and expect no one to look at you. You're pathetic!" Foxbat responded as he continued to take pot shots at her, keeping her at bay.

"I'm not worried about men looking at me but I really hate that song. And it's time to end this fight!" Janet said as she flew over him at superspeed. As Foxbat dodged the faint Janet quickly doubled back, flying right into him.

"What the?!" !!CRACK!!POW!!CRUNCH!! "Ungh," Foxbat groaned as he crumpled to the ground.

!!CRUNCH!! "I so hate this song," Janet said as she crushed the tape player into powder with her bare hands

"Now it's time to take care of his henchmen. I'll just go in there and..."

_"Never mind them, Janet," _the transparent vision of Nightveil ordered her.

"What? You got to be kidding!" the galaxy girl answered incredulously.

_"Your mother never had the heart to tell you what she should have. But you can't stay here. Fly to Dr. Arcane's mansion right now!"_

"All right! I'm on my way. Take it easy, Nightveil!"

"Who are you talking to?!" an armored law enforcement officer asked with his crew behind him looking at her quizzically.

"I gotta go. You think you guys can handle Foxbat's henchmen?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem!" With that she zoomed off. "Man she's hot!"

"You're telling me!"

XXX

_"I don't see what the big deal is. All right. I'm here." _Interplanet Janet saw several other heroes she had known over her short career waiting for her as she touched down.

"What's up, guys? Eurostar causing problems again? You guys look as if you've been to a funeral. Who died?" Janet asked curiously.

"I just found out about this, Janet. I'm sorry," Marksman said to her solemnly.

"Hey, I've gotten over my parents death already, all right? So there's no need for any more condolences."

"Come inside, Janet," the flesh and blood form of Nightveil ordered. "All will be explained to you inside."

Inside all the members of the Guardians were there. Even Champion had showed up. "Champion, it's so great to see you!" How are you doing?" Janet said as she put her arms around him affectionately. _"Oh, goody. He's not withdrawing from me. This is my lucky day!"_

"I'm well, Janet. I came here to say goodbye," Champion said gravely. "It's been great working with you. I really appreciate the time you flew all the way to Pluto and got that gem that helped me defeat that inter-dimensional creature summoned by the organization, Demon."

"It was nothing, of course. Anything for **you**," she said with a sexy smile as she looked up at the muscular, super strong super hero. Then she paused for a moment. "Are you going somewhere? Can I come with you?"

"He's not going anywhere, Janet. You are," Dr. Arcane said as his granddaughter, Donna, pushed him into the living room in his wheelchair.

"Have you ever heard of the Fantastic Four?" the old man asked?

"Sure, it's my favorite comic book. I even bought all of the back issues. To tell the truth, I feel as if I know the characters. It's as if they were family. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You are not of this world. You're not of this universe for that matter. Reed and Susan Richards of the Fantastic Four are your true parents."

"I'm not too surprised about being not of this world. I can fly all the way to another solar system. I am a lot stronger and faster than most but my great grandmother's martial arts training did a great deal to make me what I am today. What?!" Janet said with a look of surprise on her face. "Reed and Sue are my parents? What kind of gag is this?"

Dr. Arcane then explained to Janet her true parentage and origin.

"What?! When I said they were like family I meant that figuratively! Jim and Cho Richards, otherwise known as Mr. Universe and Silver Swan, were my parents. Where do you think I got my superspeed and super strength from anyway?" Janet said with a sense of shock and surprise.

"That was simply a matter of chance. Cho Richards couldn't bear children so she convinced everyone that she and her husband would be the best people to raise you. She didn't want to tell you how you had been adopted. She loved you as if you were her own. You really made her happy; she was so proud of you," Nightveil explained wistfully.

"You know in your heart we're speaking the truth, Janet. You've always been incapable of lying and able to spot a lie. And that's not all. The presence of yourself and the one that brought you here is a danger to this universe. It has created a rift. Both of you have to go back," the man in the wheelchair said gravely.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? If I was going to leave I had a right to know that I wasn't staying here!" Janet said angrily and sadly.

"We should have told you sooner but things kept coming up. I was very busy fighting evil creatures summoned by DEMON and other foolish wizards. I apologize for that, Janet," Nightveil responded.

Janet looked at her for a moment. "Who's the other person?"

"Right, here!" All turned towards the voice of one of the most wanted supervillains on the face of the earth, Professor Daedalus! He was dressed in a suit of armor similar to what Dr. Destroyer wore.

"I let him in. He's the one, isn't he?" A woman with long red hair and a slim figure with a rose monogram on her tunic asked.

"Yes, Rose, that's him. I knew you would be here, Daedalus. It's almost time. Say your goodbyes, Janet. You'll be leaving in a few minutes. There are two more things you'll need," Nightveil said as she handed him two pills. This blue pill is for the one called Mr. Fantastic. The orange one is for the one called the Thing. They will be in dire need of these pills when you get back," she said solemnly.

"Goodbye, guys. We had some great times together. I really felt like you were family," Janet Richards tearfully said to everyone. "Gosh, Champion, I wish we had more time. **But time won't give us time. Time makes lovers feel they got something real. But you and me we know we got nothing, not time. But time won't give us time. Time won't give us time," **Janet sang beautifully with a heavy heart.

"Too bad you have to leave, Janet. I'll take care of Champion for you," Flare said deliberately breaking the moment, interjecting herself in between the two. She then put her arm around the handsome muscular brown haired man wearing black and red.

Janet glared at Flare. _"That bitch would have to ruin my good bye song. Oooh!" _Then Janet noticed someone else in the room. "Baroness Blitzkrieg! What are you doing here?! You Nazi bitch!" Janet exclaimed pointing an accusatory finger at the beautiful Germanic woman.

"Don't be such a judge, Janet! My cousin has recently reformed. You remember how the President offered a pardon to any super-villain who helped stop those meteorites, don't you? I hope you're not so arrogant as to think you were able to stop all of them by yourself," Flare stated as she stared at her.

"That's right, liebchen. I'm turning over a new leaf. My beloved cousin has redeemed and helped me to see the light. But my name is Sparkplug now."

"You think you can just walk in here as if nothing happened after you electrocuted Isaac Dayan, my former fiance?" Janet asked in a rage.

"That Jew wasn't going to marry you anyway. I know how his mother blamed you for what happened and forbade her son from ever seeing you again. It's not as if I killed him anyway. He recovered, eventually. He's back working for the Israeli army and..."

"Have you been keeping tabs on him? Planning on finishing the job? You wanted to kill him just because he was with me. You can take your Aryan superiority and stuff yourself with it! I know you hated the fact that I was half Korean and the fact that men liked me more than you or Flare for that matter. I ought to kick your Aryan ass one more time."

"Weren't you paying attention, dumbkopf? You're not half Korean. And you're not better looking than me or my cousin. I told you I've changed. It's a good thing you're leaving. You're holding a grudge against me and you don't like my cousin even though she's been a saint all her life. So get out of here!"

"You bitch! I'll..."

"Listen Janet! My cousin didn't know any better. She was raised by Nazis in Argentina. So don't judge her so much. I've seen some of the videos of you beating her up. I find your heroism questionable," Flare answered as she came in between of the two.

"Is that so?! Talk about family loyalty. It's a good thing I'm leaving or I might go Dresden**(1)** on your ass!" Janet said to the former villainess.

"That's a horrible thing to say. A lot of people died in that. That was Anglo/American brutality at it's worst!" Sparkplug answered.

"That was a mean thing to say, Janet. My cousin has some issues but you have some issues as well. Just leave. I'm sick of seeing you anyway," Flare said.

"And it's obvious to me that you're jealous of me. Everyone has always liked me better than you. You're just using you're Nazi cousin to bust my chops and get revenge on me. That meteor shower happened months ago. Why didn't you tell me about your cousin's conversion before?"

"Ladies! Let's not send Janet away in such a manner. I'll really miss you, Janet." Champion said solemnly.

Then Dr. Strange's ghostlike vision showed up. "It's time. All you have to do is enter the portal. Both of you will have to do it at the same time."

"Dr. Strange? You're real, too? How will my parents know it's me?"

"Just have Reed do a paternity test. He'll know what to do then. Now hurry!"

After wistfully waving at everyone and glaring at Flare and Sparkplug, Janet glared at Daedalus for a moment. "I'll deal with you when we get to the other side."

"You'll do nothing! I'll finally have my revenge on your egotistical father, and you too. You've foiled me too many times in the past. I owe you both!"

"You mean you knew my true parentage all this time?" Janet asked incredulously.

"Of course I knew. I had no reason to tell you anything though. Let us leave while the going's good."

They both walked through the portal and disappeared. "Will we ever see Janet again?" Champion asked with Flare beside him.

"No, Champion. This universe is closed off from the one to which Janet returned . We'll never see her again," Dr. Arcane said as his granddaughter wheeled him into his study.

_"All those times I put Janet off. I was actually in love with her. But I was so busy. I should have made my feelings known to her. Seems like a blew it royally." _Then the superhero, Champion, left the mansion and sadly leaped away.

XXX

In the Marvel Universe

"Electrical systems check. Heating systems check. Everything seems to be in order." Then Reed Richards halted when he saw "Annihilus! How did you get by our..." !!BLAST!! Reed went down in a heap on the floor.

"You four have ruined my plans too many times. Now that I've cut off the head, I'll take out the rest of your accursed quartet," Annihilus said as he regarded the dying form of his hated enemy.

"There's no way you could survive a direct hit from my most powerful blast. Now, where's the rest of your group?" Annihilus immediately tried to fly towards the door when he ran into an invisible wall.

"Oof! I know you're there, Invisible Woman! If you don't let me go I'll blast my way out of your force field anyway. I've just blasted your husband into goo. He probably won't live but you have a small chance." _He has no chance but there's no need to tell her that. Heh, heh."_

The force field covered Reed and carried him away. Annihilus turned around when The Thing came barreling in from another door Annihilus had been unaware of.

"Invade our headquarters, will ya? It's clobbering time!" Ben Grimm charged, calling out his battle cry.

"Wrong! My powers have reached a high ebb. I'll blast your atoms apart!" Annihilus blasted the Thing dead on. Ben eyes widened in surprise as he crumpled to the ground.

"You killed him! I'll get you for that!" the Human Torch said as he came flying out of an opening from the ceiling, blasting Annihilus.

"Aaargh!" Annihilus screamed when he was hit indirectly by Johnny's nova flame. Annihilus then crumpled to the ground unconscious. Johnny then fell to the ground passing out.

"Ben!" Sue Richards screamed as she ran to him checking his fainting pulses. Then two people came out of the portal that Annihilus had just created.

Sue looked up in surprise as she saw a beautiful woman that looked like a cross between a younger looking version of Reed's mother and an older version of her daughter, Valera. Then she noticed "Professor Daedalus!" Professor Daedalus had quickly changed into a leisure suit during the time they had traversed between the universes. He looked the same as he did before he left except he was younger, more muscular and handsome.

"Mrs. Richards! This girl is a lunatic. She's crazy! Don't listen to her whatever you do!" the professor said before Janet knocked him out with a well placed blow to the jaw causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Look, Ben needs this..." But Janet was immediately knocked back by Sue's force field.

"I don't know who you are, lady. But I'm not letting you anywhere near him!"

_"Hi, Mom." _

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES

As you might have realized this is a reworking of the fanfic Stratostar Returns. I decided to make Reed and Sue's kid a daughter. I also really like the song Interplanet Janet from School House Rock..

The universe Janet was in was the Champions roleplaying game universe. Most of those characters I didn't make up. If you don't know what that is, that's okay. Most people have never heard of the game. Nightveil is actually from AC comics.

**(1)** Dresden was the city in Germany that was viciously fire bombed by the Allies during World War II.

I'll update this sooner if you people send me a lot of reviews. Before I forget here are Interplanet Janet and Professor Daedalus' stats. If you want to see how Janet and Daedalus stack up against other super heroes and villains just go to **_Classic Marvel. _**You can see how the system works from there.

INTERPLANET JANET aka Janet Richards.

FIGHTING: AMAZING (This means an ultimate human fighting machine at the maximum human level much like Captain America)

AGILITY: INCREDIBLE (This means superior talent with training. Better than an Olympic athlete with the ability to do dodge single bullets with ease )

STRENGTH: AMAZING(UNEARTHLY) (This means being able to lift 50 tons but Janet is capable of inflicting 100 tons worth of damage due to her martial arts training)

ENDURANCE: MONSTROUS(This means super human fortitude, rarely ever tiring)

REASON: EXCELLENT(This is the equivalent of a master's degree)

INTUITION: REMARKABLE(This is about the equivalent to a Detective background and or skill)

PSYCHE: AMAZING(This means indomitable will power)

HEALTH: 215

KARMA: 100

POPULARITY: 100

RESOURCES: EXCELLENT

POWERS

Martial Arts Supremacy: Unearthly

Martial Strength: Janet's strength for all purposes except lifting, throwing and health score is Unearthly. This is due to the ki training she went through. She can also add the appropriate martial arts on top of this.

Killing Attack: Due to her martial arts training, Janet has the ability to engage in killing attacks whenever she wants; whether with her energy attacks, her bare hands or any weapon she's familiar with. As she has total control over her own attacks she can also keep her attacks from killing anyone.

Analyze Abilities: Janet can with a successful intuition roll figure out the health stats, martial arts skills(A,B,C,etc.) and defenses of anyone she's in contact with. If said person is fighting she gets a +1 to her roll for every round she sees her target fight.

Invulnerability: Class 1000 resistance to Cold, Heat, Radiation, Corrosives, Disease and Toxins

Invulnerability: Class 1000 versus power drains and transformation attacks.

True Invulnerability: Incredible. Amazing Invulnerability versus fire based attacks. Unearthly Invulnerability versus light based attacks. She also has Unearthly Flash attack Defense giving her the ability to stare into intense light without flinching.

True Flight: Unearthly in atmosphere, Class 1000 in outer space.

Energy Emission: Janet has a light based ki energy blast of Monstrous intensity.

Penetration Vision-Nrays: Unearthly. Can see through any substance but can't see through worn apparel(clothes, masks, ext.)

Telescopic Vision: Unearthly

Regeneration: Incredible

Life Support: class 1000. Janet can survive any environment including outer space and does not have to breath. She can go without eating, drinking or sleeping for an undetermined amount of time so she normally eats as much as she wants.

Hyperspeed: Incredible

Bump of Direction: Janet has a built in compass so she always knows her north, east, south, west, up and down regardless of where she's at or her position. This also allows her to know where the earth or any planet that she left is no matter how far she is from it. This keeps her from getting lost in space.

Lie Detector: Janet has the ability to discern when a lie is being told with Shift Z ability.

Psiscreen: Amazing

EQUIPMENT: Uniform: Interplanet Janet's uniform, wristbands, and boots give her the following abilities.

Excellent cling to surfaces.

Insta Change: She can change into another set of clothes. She can make her uniform appear and disappear at will. Her uniform cannot be taken away from her and adapts to Janet and all her powers and abilities regenerating if damaged.

Bindings: She can also create yellow objects of light energy of Excellent material used for restraint purposes only as small as handcuffs. They vanish when Janet is knocked unconscious or if she wishes them to vanish.

Flash: She can generate a burst of intense light that blinds anyone Janet wishes within 1 area with Remarkable rank.

TALENTS: Electronics, Rocket Science, Dancing, Pilot, Acrobatics, Tumbling, Escape Artist, Martial Arts-All, Aerial Combat, Weapons Master, First Aid, Astronomy, Navigation, Astro-Navigation+4, Psychology, Singing, Detective, Languages: English(Native), French, Italian, Spanish, German, Korean, Japanese, Chinese, Scholar: Science Fiction, Scholar: Tai Chi, Speed Reading, Lighting Calculator, Photographic Memory, 70's and 80's memorabilia, Media Relations(she knows how to deal with and manipulate the media)

LIMITATION: Janet is incapable of lying. She's also barren, incapable of getting pregnant.

Interplanet Janet is a free spirit and is very relaxed. She's also a bit of a publicity hound.

XXX

PROFESSOR DAEDALUS aka Nicholas Daedalus.

FIGHTING: REMARKABLE(This means superior talent in hand to hand combat)

AGILITY: EXCELLENT(Near olympic level ability)

STRENGTH: AMAZING(The ability to lift 50 tons)

ENDURANCE: AMAZING(This means metahuman stamina)

REASON: AMAZING(Genius:- Level 2 (Multifocus); create leading tech. This puts him in the same league as Reed Richards and Dr. Doom but he's still not quite as smart as either of them)

INTUITION: INCREDIBLE(Strong empathic sense; "gut feeling")

PSYCHE: MONSTROUS(Strength of will is beyond humanity along with intensive training and experience with mental powers)

HEALTH: 150

KARMA: 165

RESOURCES: INCREDIBLE

POWERS:

Mental Command: Remarkable

Mind Probe: Incredible

Mental Bolts: Amazing

Psiscreen: Unearthly

Total Memory: Unearthly

Body Resistance: Excellent

Regeneration: Excellent

Teleportation: Unearthly. He can teleport from anywhere on the earth but only to his hidden base.

Invulnerability: Class 1000 resistance to Cold, Heat, Fire, Radiation, Corrosives, Disease and Toxins

Invulnerability: Class 1000 versus power drains and transformation attacks.

TALENTS

Computers, Computer Engineer, Computer Science, Physics, Leadership, Robotics, Cybernetics, Engineering, Electronics, Inventor, Dimensional Travel, Inventor, Scholar: Mazes, Martial Arts-All, Business/Finance, Repair/Tinkering, Espionage, Chemistry, Robotics, Weapon Design, Forensics, Medicine, First Aid, Biology, Biochemistry, Speed Reading, Lightning Calculator, Photographic Memory, Languages: A lot,

EQUIPMENT: Armor is Unearthly material and gives him Amazing protection against physical and energy attacks. It also provides other protection. His armor also has a subspace where he hides all sorts of gadgets and weapons whether the armor is out or not.

True Flight: Unearthly. His armor has other unknown abilities.


	2. Revelations

Interplanet Janet

DISCLAIMER: The Fantastic Four and Dr. Doom are the property of Marvel Comics. The other characters(except for the ones I've made up) are the property of Hero Comics and AC comics.

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Two

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Janet said as she recovered from having been slammed into the wall. "Look, Mrs. Richards, I don't have too much time to convince you, but I have a pill with me that Ben needs. I don't know how much time he has. Please let me help him."

The force field was still in place as Sue regarded the beautiful, tall, statuesque, muscular but not too muscular woman before her.

_"She has movie star good looks. She wouldn't be out of place on the cover of a romance novel or a workout magazine. I wonder if she's related to Reed or me somehow. But her uniform, what little there is of it, looks like a skimpy one piece swimsuit. It's bare back except for her cape and it's V-shaped exposing her sides and midriff. Tacky! She's also wearing wristbands that remind me of the ones Captain Marvel wore before he died. Her boots are nice though. What she is wearing is a golden blond color, the same as her hair. She looks like that golden age super-heroine, Phantom Lady with that get up,"_ Sue Richards thought to herself as she appraised the woman before her.

Then Annihilus woke up. "I don't know who your new friend is and I don't care! But there is no way that fiery fool's flame could really hurt me."

"It must have been an indirect hit. Had he hit you dead on he would have flamed your insect ass into ashes. Now back off before I deal with you!" Janet said, striking a dramatic pose while still in the air.

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner, you foolish woman?! I might have ignored you but now I'll eradicate you along with the rest of the Fantastic Four." As Annihilus blasted Sue and the downed Thing she directed her forcefield towards him. He then blasted Janet slamming her against the same wall Sue had slammed him into a minute ago.

_"I don't know if this woman is friend or foe or some kind of relative from my own or some other universe but she acts as if there's a camera on her. I think she wants to help. Annihilus on the other hand is an enemy for sure."_

"I'll break down your forcefield eventually but I think I'll concentrate on your new friend and blast her atoms apart," the insectoid said as he concentrated his fire on Janet.

Janet flew into the air and dodged the energy blasts, countered with her own ki blasts and sang, **"I'm the one everybody's waiting for. Cheer for me, a romantic modern hero. They need a hero, somebody they can look up to." **

"What?! How dare you mock me? Who do you think you are?!" Annihilus asked in a rage as he tried to unsuccessfully blast her.

**"I'm a superhero! I'm a superhero! I'm a superhero! The hero of today. Yeah!" **Interplanet Janet sang as she dove in on Annihilus like a dive bomber blasting him with her light based ki energy blasts.

"Aargh! You'll pay for that!" _"She surely can't compete with my strength. I'll fly over to her and pound her into oblivion." _

**"Everyone wishes they could be like me. Smart and cool, pretty, wealthy and so sexy. ****They need a hero, somebody who is just like me.****"**

As the combatants flew into each other Janet struck Annihilus with several super speed punch and kick combinations. As He tried to punch her she blocked all his attacks. Then Interplanet Janet struck him with a powerful roundhouse kick that stunned him.

_"She's stronger than I thought. But more importantly she's horrifically skilled in hand to hand combat. I have to increase my invulnerability and back off, keeping away from her. Now I'm going to..." _"Ungh!" Annihilus fell to the ground with a thud.

"I haven't had a good fight like that in a long time. Hey, you all right, there, Mrs. Richards?" Sue had taken down the force field and watched the battle.

"I'm fine, but call me, Sue. Ben's hurt badly. I don't know if he will make it. But who are you and why are you here?" she asked, exhausted from resisting Annihilus' most powerful energy blasts.

**"I'm Interplanet Janet. I'm a galaxy girl. I lived for a time in another world. I left this world and I'm returning with speed. And there's never been a planet that I haven't seen. No, there's never been a planet that I haven't seen," **Janet sang with a short dance and pose.

"Uh, yes. How did you get here and why are you here?" Sue asked rather testily.

"How I got here is a long story but I have to get this to Ben right away," Janet said as she showed her the large pill.

"Is that some kind of regeneration pill? I suspect you're some kind of relative but I don't think I can trust you, at least not to the point to where I'd let you give some pill to Ben."

"All right." Janet looked Ben over with her N-ray vision. "I don't think he'll be dying any time soon. Oh, no! Where's Reed?" Janet immediately used her N-ray vision to search the place. "There he is. He's down! I'll be right back," Janet said as she flew off at superhuman speed.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" But the galaxy girl was long gone before Sue could erect a force field in order to stop her.

_"I've already used my genius to recover. Now that Interplanet Janet is gone I think I'll kill her other mother," _Daedalus thought to himself as he quit pretending to be unconscious.

"Good evening, Mrs. Richards. I'm not the least surprised to see that lily livered coward take off running. There's no need to worry. I am a doctor. Let me take a look at your friend," Daedalus said in a patronizing manner that made Sue a little angry and suspicious.

Suddenly, Daedalus' Dr. Destroyer look-a-like armor appeared on him as he whipped out a laser gun seemingly out of nowhere trying to blast both Ben and Sue with a wide angled laser blast that covered the area his targets were occupying. But before the attack could make contact the Invisible Woman put up a force field that blocked the attack.

"Blast it! Since when did you have the ability to create force walls? I thought you were some weak girl who could only turn invisible!" Daedalus exclaimed with surprise as his laser blasts bounced harmlessly off the force field.

"What?! Have you been living in a cave?! Everyone knows I can project force fields! And only fools think I'm weak. Come to think of it, you vanished without a trace a few years ago. Reed informed all of us that you were a potential enemy and to be wary of you, Then you and this Interplanet Janet just come waltzing inside our building, bypassing all of our security alarms through some inter-dimensional doorway."

"How could a ditzy girl like you understand all that?. Bah! You shouldn't worry your pretty head over such things! Now take down that force field wall, this instant!" Daedalus demanded using his mind control.

Sue grated at being ordered in such a manner and fought off the mind control. "You really don't know what has happened since you disappeared, do you? By the way, I've been through countless inter-dimensional doorways. So I know them when I see them. I remember Interplanet Janet knocking you out. Are you two enemies? Maybe she's more trustworthy than I thought."

"Foolish woman! That bitch has ruined my plans time and time again. But that's irrelevant. That monstrosity you call a friend will die soon. I can see that from here. There's nothing you or your brat daughter can do about it! Even that pill can't save him now!"

XXX

Janet smashed through the wall near where Reed Richards lay. "Mr. Richards! Are you all right?" There was no answer as Janet regarded the tattered form of Mr. Fantastic. _"I'm going to have to shove this blue pill down his throat," _Janet thought as she did just that. Once he had swallowed the pill Reed's eyes opened.

"Mother?" Reed said as if just waking up as he looked up at Janet.

"No. You got it backwards. Actually I'm..."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Reed asked as he became fully awake. _"I've never felt better in my life. The pill this girl just gave me has revitalized me; I've totally recovered from when Annihilus practically blasting me into smithereens. But who is woman who reminds me of my mother?" _

"I'm Interplanet Janet. It's a long story. But right now Ben needs help. He needs this pill. Sue won't let me near him and I... Oh no! I left her with Professor Daedalus! I knocked him out but he might have recovered from the beating I gave him. He's a tricky bastard and kicking Annihilus' ass took some time."

"You defeated Annihilus? I find that hard to believe, Interplanet Janet. But I will go with you to see about the other members of my team. Let's go!" _"She even sounds a little like my mother. But I know my mother is dead. Is she from some alternate universe? On the whole, I can tell she's trustworthy," _Reed thought as Janet grabbed him and flew off towards Sue and Ben.

XXX

"A very powerful force wall you have there. No matter. Now I'm going to..."

"You'll do nothing, you fiend!" Janet called out as she flew through the opening that was made earlier with Reed in tow.

"Interplanet Janet! I'm not fool enough to fight you here in your family's home. Your father has plenty of enemies to which I can ally myself but for now I'll take my leave. Oh, by the way I was the one who killed your parents, your step parents, from the universe from which we just came. I even killed your great grandmother. I don't know why your 'father' married a Korean woman even though she was strikingly beautiful. But here's the kicker. She didn't beg for her own life; she begged for yours. She loved you so much," Daedalus said in mock pity.

"What?! You filthy son of a bitch! I'll kill you! They were wonderful parents! My great grandmother was a great martial arts master! How could you do something like that?" Interplanet Janet cried with tears detecting that Daedalus was in fact telling the truth.

"Sentimental girl! I figured out who they were after you stopped me from blowing up the Golden State Bridge when the mayor of San Francisco refused my demands. After Icestar arrogantly promised the mayor on live TV that he would stop me, so I hired Foxbat to deal him. I didn't think that nut could have actually defeated Icestar but I was sure he could have distracted him and he distract him he did."

"But you had to show up. I had even managed to get hijack a Mark IV**(1)** from Genocide and get it under my control. But you destroyed my giant robot and almost killed me in the process of ruining my plans. I was a laughing stock and lost my credibility in the criminal community. Viper canceled the contracts I had with them. Fiachio of Eurostar laughed in my face. I never lived that disaster down. I wanted to get my revenge on you and I did. Your parents were so complacent in their retirement. I probably couldn't have surprised them like that in their prime but they had gotten soft. Ha ha ha ha!" Daedalus laughed maniacally like a mad scientist he was.

"That's enough!" Janet screamed as she flew towards the mad scientist only for him to vanish, taking Annihilus with him before she could get to him. "That bastard! I'll search for him all over the world if need be! I'll..."

"Janet! You said something about wanting to give Ben a pill! He's fading fast!" Sue interjected, hoping Janet was really a friend.

"Is this the same kind of pill you gave me?" Reed spoke up. "If that's true, child. Go ahead and give it to him!"

Janet flew towards the Thing and shoved the orange pill down his throat. "What's happening to him now?" Reed asked as Ben eyes began to flutter.

"He's changing!" Sue said as the broken and chipped form of Ben Grimm seemed to shrink into the form of a man.

The yelling had helped to wake up Johnny Storm as he walked over towards them. "What's going on? Who's the hot babe?!" Johnny exclaimed as he admired the blond bombshell.

"Her name is Interplanet Janet. I think she's a relative from another universe or something," Sue answered.

"Hey, everybody. Did anybody get the license of that truck? What happened to my voice?" Ben Grimm exclaimed as he grabbed his throat. His voice seemed to sound wonderful where as when he was the Thing his voice sounded craggy.

"Ben you're cured but you look like a cross between Fabio and Conan the Barbarian. And you look like a steroid king!" Johnny exclaimed as he regarded the changed Ben Grimm.

Ben Grimm was now 6 feet 4 inches tall weighing 300 pounds of rock solid muscle. His long thick, hair was a much better looking shade of brown than the hair he had from before he was the Thing. He had a muscular physique and 26 inch arms that would make a champion bodybuilder green with envy. When he was the Thing his rocky hide made him somewhat hideous but now he was inhumanly beautiful.

"Ben looks like an adonis!" Sue said out loud.

"Ben does have a chiseled adonis physique. Even though he's still recognizable as Ben Grimm he looks like a Greek god," Reed said as his changed comrade.

"Is everything okay?" Franklin and Valeria's babysitter, Alysande Stuart, called out from her communication device.

"We're all right, Aly. Meet us in the main meeting room with the kids in two hours," Reed answered back.

"What happened to me? Who did this?" Ben exclaimed as all eyes turned to Janet.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. First off," Janet said looking at Reed and Sue Richards, "I'm your daughter."

XXX

Two hours later, they had gotten together in the main meeting room after Reed had done some tests on Janet. He also had done some tests on Ben and himself as well.

"First, I'm going to explain Ben's change. The pill he took cured him and not only allowed Ben to remain strong but he's actually as strong as the Hulk right now; he's also as tough."

"I get that, Stretcho. I feel as strong as I did when I was the spiked Thing but I'm not as slow and cumbersome. But why have I turned into what Suzie called me, an adonis. My current looks make Fabio look dumpy by comparison."

"I believe that the pill you took had that effect on you. It cured and revived you yet at the same time it allowed you to keep your powers and increase them. It also seemed to reverse what happened to you. Before you were of a rocky appearance. Now you're a lot better looking. I'll have to ask Janet where she got those pills and how she knew of our need but I'll get to that."

"As for myself, the pill I took not only revived me and kept me from dying but it also increased my reflexes and strength. I can now lift 1,000 pounds in a dead lift and if I use my stretching powers I can lift a whole lot more but no where near Ben's level.

"And finally the tests on Janet prove that she is the daughter of Sue and myself. Now she might be an alternate earth version of our daughter but it will take a long time in order to know for sure."

At that moment, the astral form of Dr. Strange appeared in front of them. "There are some things that even Janet does not know. So I will enlighten you on what has occurred."

"Nice seeing you again, Dr. Strange," Janet said in greeting.

"Greetings, Janet. Everyone in the universe you were in surely misses you but returning to your own universe was imperative," the doctor answered.

"You mean she's actually from this universe?" Sue Storm asked incredulously. "Then that means I birthed her at some point but how? I was only pregnant twice unless..."

"You were pregnant three times, Mrs. Richards. Janet was conceived some time before Franklin was..." Dr. Strange then used his powers to show them all how Dr. Destroyer and Daedalus transferred Janet's womb into a small test tube device secretly that time the Fantastic Four fought Dr. Doom.

"I thought I had felt something happen that day. I was right! Did Daedalus hate you that much Reed?" Susan Richards asked her husband.

"He obviously did. I would not have imagined he was capable of something like this, even with the help of this Dr. Destroyer," Reed responded.

"That Destroyer guy reminds me of Dr. Doom!" Ben interjected.

"Daedalus' armor looks like that now," Sue piped in.

"If I may continue," Dr. Strange said as he continued showing how Dr. Destroyer put Janet into a chamber and experimented on her, intending to make her a weapon to use against his enemies. He also showed how Daedalus worked for Dr. Destroyer and used his boss' technologies to increase his own abilities and get new ones through his increased technological knowledge.

Then Strange showed how Janet's step parents and their allies fought Dr. Destroyer, found Janet and adopted her. He also showed how Daedalus escaped. Everyone saw all the training Janet went through under her great-grandmother and others. Then her career as the superhero, Interplanet Janet. They saw how Daedalus killed her parents. And finally how Janet and Daedalus were transferred back to their true universe.

"That explains how Professor Daedalus could have come up with something like that. He was second rate scientist at best; it's obvious that he got most of his technology by copying from this Dr. Destroyer fellow," Reed said sounding like the scientist he was.

"By the time I started my career as a superhero Daedalus was a very competent and dangerous super-villain. Even though he learned a lot from Dr. Destroyer he was still a competent villain in his own right. I know that since he was my arch enemy. He's a sneaky bastard so you should check the building for bugs or anything like that. But when I get my hands on him I'll..."

"Take it easy, kid," Ben said. "We all have our beefs with enemies. So this Nightveil chick knew what would happen when you got back, did she? Did she normally know what would happen in the future? I could use some help on stock options."

"Yeah, she often knew what was going to happen and showed up when she was needed. Is there anyway I can go back to that universe, Dr. Strange? No offense to you guys, but I was in love with someone back there."

"No. It was imperative you and Daedalus return here when you did. Both he and Dr. Destroyer didn't realize that traveling from our two universes was perilous. If you and Daedalus did not return it might have been disastrous for both universes. There's no way you or he can go back there now. The doorway between the two universes has been closed for good! There's no going back."

Janet welled up in tears as she took in the bad news. "That's so awful. I really wish I could go back."

"Don't feel too bad about it. The Guardians were very fond of you. The parents who raised you were also very proud of you. I'm normally very busy but I felt the need to show up here and explain everything to your birth parents. I owed Dr. Arcane. He came to my aid against an inter-dimensional creature I could not have defeated alone. Dr. Arcane saw you as a granddaughter and was very proud of you, as well. Now I must leave. This universe isn't so bad; I'm sure you'll have a good life here." With that Dr. Strange's astral form vanished.

"So, Mom, Dad, what's for dinner?" Janet asked jokingly sounding like a teenager.

Sue went over to Janet and hugged her child who had finally returned home. "I know you miss your friends and family. But we're your family now."

"Welcome to the family, Janet," Reed said as he gave the tearful girl a fatherly hug.

"Don't forget me either, kid. Even though you turned me into Fabio on steroids, welcome to the family," Ben said as he patted her on the back affectionately.

"And don't forget your Uncle Johnny. Don't worry about not having a boyfriend. I'll introduce you to some of my friends. You'll pretty much have your pick," Johnny said. "Besides, I've seen you before."

"You have? When?" Janet asked.

"When I was a kid a few friends of mine played a role playing game called Champions. Everybody had character to play. I had a character named Stratostar but the character my cousin played was already made by the supplement we were playing in. She was actually called Interplanet Janet, her real name was Janet Richards. She looked exactly like you, dressed the same way and sang for no apparent reason. One of her songs was **I'm a superhero!** Come to think I was dreaming about that song while I was passed out just now."

"You liked it? I was actually singing that song while I was fighting Annihilus," Janet answered.

"My cousin also told me that you were the star of your own comic book for a period of time. You were a publicity hound and liked to show off. There was another superhero called Flare with whom you didn't get along. In fact you were rivals when it came to men. Were both of you in love with that Champion guy?"

Janet became crestfallen. "Yeah. He was the guy I was in love with when I had to leave. I hope Flare doesn't get with him, that bitch! But as far as me loving publicity, there's no such thing as bad publicity."

The other people in the room looked at her as if she was crazy for a moment while they thought of the bad publicity they'd had over the years.

"Why do you call yourself Interplanet Janet. It has a nice ring to it. But it's a mouthful," Ben interjected.

"I'm glad you asked." Janet danced around and sang, "**I'm Interplanet Janet! I'm a galaxy girl. I've been to lots of places seen a lot of worlds. I've traveled like a comet with a lot of speed. But there's never been a planet that I haven't seen. No, there's never been a planet that I haven't seen."**

"Just like I said. Sings for no reason," Johnny opined.

"Yes. My tests showed me you have the ability to fly into outer space but 'there's never been a planet that you haven't seen,' I find that hard to believe. The number of planets out there are infinite," Reed stated.

"It's just my theme song, Daddy," Janet said sweetly. "I do like to sing. "

"You sound nice, dear. But you seemed to know all of us by name. How is that?" Reed asked.

"In the universe I was in, there was a popular comic book called Fantastic Four. It was my favorite comic book while growing up. That's how I knew who you guys were."

"How much do you know?" Reed Richards asked curiously. "It's possible that you might have some knowledge of our future."

"The last issue I read was where all of you except Johnny were made really old by one of your enemies. Johnny managed to figure out how to reverse the process even making you a little younger and more vital."

Johnny paused for a moment. "That happened years ago. We'll have to update you on what has happened since then. But since you're new here I'll show you around."

"It would be best if you stay here overnight, Janet. Even if you read about our universe from a comic book, you need to learn about how this universe works. Things might be different than in the place you came from. We'll also need to get as much information as we can about Daedalus before he attacks us here by himself or with our enemies. We also need to get you registered with an ID of some kind.

I've never seen technology like those bands on your wrists. They're connected to the uniform you're wearing. They give you the ability to fly even faster than you normally would and give you quick change abilities. They also can't be taken from you; it's like they're bonded to you. I can duplicate them but they work for only one out of a million people. However, my data tells me they'll work for Ben," Reed said.

"You mean I'll be able to fly? That might prove interesting," Ben said as he regarded both father and son.

"You won't be able to fly very fast. But you'll be able to keep from falling to the ground if you're shoved off a building or something. For the most part, I would suggest you leap around like the Hulk does," Reed explained.

"The Hulk, eh? I should be able to kick that guy's green ass all over the place now!" Ben exclaimed with confidence. "But I still don't see why I'm so gorgeous, now."

"I think I know. I have a psychology degree and I've come to believe that the powers you four got are to a degree psychosomatic," Janet said matter of factually.

"What?!" both Ben and Johnny exclaimed at the same time.

"Your powers weren't an accident. My father, Reed, got super human intelligence and stretching powers which are utilized to maximum effect by his intelligence. I know he was a genius before but now he's a super genius. His stretching powers make operating on advanced technological equipment easier and more convenient."

"My mother, Susan, got invisibility powers. No offense, Mom, but you were very passive in the beginning so were your powers. Even your powerful force fields are defensive in nature. As you got more aggressive, your powers got more aggressive as well."

"My uncle, Johnny, was hotheaded and rash, living life in the fast lane. So he became the high flying Human Torch, making him 'hotstuff' in more ways than one. At least that's how he saw himself."

"And finally. Ben, I believe you turning into the Thing wasn't an accident either. In part you were a tough guy to begin with. You were the toughest guy in your Yancy st. gang, an accomplished boxer, wrestler and street fighter. You simply became an even tougher scrapper as the Thing."

"What?! Are you telling me that becoming the Thing was due to my own psychosis, therefore, my fault?!" Ben screamed as he pounded the table. "It was bad enough having heard your father imply something like that. But hearing someone actually say it out loud really tears it! You really are a chip off the old block. Who do you think you think you are, Dr. Laura?! Since you're so smart, tell me why I'm so gorgeous now!"

Reed motioned for his daughter to stop. But Janet kept on talking.

"I was referring to your toughness and ability to fight in hand to hand combat. Very few could stand up to you in a scrap. You were a tough guy before and you're an even tougher guy now. Even before you took off into space you were an embittered man. In addition to that, I believe the fact that you had trepidation and worries over what could happen during the flight into space helped to make you turn into something you didn't like. You thus proved to be correct. There were times when you would revert to normal for no apparent reason then turn back. These reasons were psychological."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm so pretty now. Explain that, Dr. Laura!" Ben interjected.

"You hated being the Thing. Weren't you envious of Johnny's good looks and all the women he got? Not only did that pill help you to recover it helped you become what you really wanted to become, a lot better looking than Johnny or anyone else and tough enough to take on the Hulk. To sum things up you got what you wanted."

Ben stared at Janet for a moment then remained silent thinking about what Janet had been said.

"Young lady, that was unnecessary! There was no reason for you to say such a thing! Didn't your foster mother teach you any manners?!" Sue asked hotly.

"She taught me to tell the truth. Be blunt if necessary. I'm not capable of lying anyway. That's one of the results of Dr. Destroyer experimenting on me. He didn't want his warrior/slave telling him lies. So keep that in mind. You know I'm right. Maybe you were too close to the situation or too guilty about what happened to see all that. Being a newcomer I can tell it like it is; I have to tell it like it is."

"As long as Ben knows what he wants both consciously and subconsciously no one and nothing will change him. He'll have more control over his life. That goes for all of us. Each of us has more control over our own destiny than any of us realize. But who's Dr. Laura?"

Ben got up and looked Janet straight in the eyes. "I suppose you have a point there, kid. Deep down I've felt that way all along. Now that I'm an adonis instead of a thing I can actually think more clearly. I've dreamed of looking this way for years. Becoming the Thing increased my desire to be beautiful. I **was** jealous of Johnny's good looks and all the women and girls he had, jealous of the relationship your parents have. Before I had the problem of repulsing women. Now I'll have the problem of attracting too many of them; I can deal with that. I could have done without the psychological appraisal but thanks for keeping me alive and 'giving me what I wanted.'"

"No problem, Ben. I'm happy to see you get what you want. I've always wanted to see you get a cure and find love. If you need any help or advice on women you can come to me," Janet said as she hugged him.

_"Whew! My daughter's too much like me except without any tact. I'm going to have to talk to her about her bluntness. Ben's part of the family so he didn't really lose his temper. But some people might get mortally offended. I can just imagine what someone like Wolverine would do if Janet said something like that to him," _Reed thought to himself.

"So you're my big sister? Hi, I'm Franklin and this is Valeria," Janet's younger brother said as he and his sister ran up to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Franklin and you too, Valeria?" Janet said as she looked at her quizzically.

"That's right. You wouldn't know about Valeria. She was born years after stopped reading about us."

"Hi!" the four year old little girl said out loud as she regarded her newly arrived big sister. "I hope you'll be happy here. My, you're chesty," the little girl said.

Everyone paused for a moment. _"I'm going to have to take Janet shopping and get her to change her uniform. I don't know why she was allowed to dress like that but things are going to change,"_ Susan Richards thought to herself.

"Hey, we're one big happy family," Ben said out loud still in awe at the sound of his new voice.

"We sure are pretty boy!" Johnny said, a little jealous of Ben's new looks.

"Ah, stuff it, matchstick! You're just jealous because I'm better looking than you are now. Afraid I'll take one of your girlfriends away from ya?"

"No! You're still a monster, a steroid monster. My girlfriends aren't into steroid kings," Johnny answered. "But if you want my advice, go to some bodybuilding contests; you can pick up girls from there."

"You do look handsome, Uncle Ben," Valeria said sweetly.

"Thanks, pumpkin. Now, to answer Janet's question. It's dinnertime!"

XXX

In his castle in Latveria, Dr. Doom has watched and listened from his hidden video camera inside the Freedoms Plaza.

_"So my arch enemy has another daughter. She's powerful and has an arch enemy of her own. Professor Daedalus was a second rate scientist but his inter-dimensional travels have made him a lot more competent than he could have been otherwise. I would have liked to have talked to this Dr. Destroyer but no matter. I shall be paying the Professor a visit. But I'll have to quietly destroy the hidden video cameras I have in there. It will not do for Richards to find out that I know so much about him and his powerful but psycho babbling daughter. What I have in mind will be a total surprise!"_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to make a comment on Reed Richards. In the 70's(30 years ago, before some of you were born) Mr. Fantastic was an ass kicker; he was tough. He didn't always out think his opponents; sometimes he beat them up. In the 80's he was more of an intellectual and less of a fighter. What I've done with him is make him tougher than he is in canon.

I hope you have enjoyed this second chapter. I plan to update this. If anyone has any ideas let me know about it.

**(1)** A Mark IV is the Champions role playing game's equivalent to the mutant hunting sentinels the X-Men have dealt with in the past.

Here are Mr. Fantastic and Adonis'(Ben Grimm) stats.

MR. FANTASTIC

FIGHTING: INCREDIBLE

AGILITY: EXCELLENT

STRENGTH: EXCELLENT(INCREDIBLE)

ENDURANCE: REMARKABLE

REASON: AMAZING

INTUITION: EXCELLENT

PSYCHE: REMARKABLE

HEALTH: 110

KARMA: 100

RESOURCES: REMARKABLE

POPULARITY: 50

POWERS

Elongation: Monstrous, up to 1500 feet

Super-strength: Reed has the ability to create the effect of having Incredible strength by using his stretching to stretch over to something and retract it towards himself, increasing the size of his fists and pounding on someone, altering his shape to come under something and "lifting" as he expands. He can use this strength for grappling adding the appropriate martial arts on top of it. He can also use his this strength by using his stretching to propel someone or something and break out of an entangle or restraint by expanding himself.

Regeneration: Excellent

Dispel: Reed has the ability to nullify transformation attacks with Unearthly ability by just changing his own shape back to his normal self.

Plasticity: Monstrous with the following effects:

Form a bouncing ball with Monstrous Agility and Remarkable speed.

form a glider with Typical airspeed

Form parachute for up to 8 people

Good disguise ability

Formless puddle to flow through almost any opening

Amazing ability to assume any geometric shape

Amazing ability to become as thin as paper

Body Armor:

-6CS damage from blunt attacks

Incredible vs. other physical attacks

Excellent vs. energy attacks

Invulnerability: Class 1000 resistance to Radiation, Disease, Toxins, Corrosives

Hyper-Invention: Reed has the Monstrous ability to comprehend/design/repair technology.

Hyper-Intelligence: Reed's natural mental abilities were enhanced by the mutation. Should his powers be negated his mental attributes drop by -1CS.

His science skills and everything else is pretty much the same as the canon Mr. Fantastic. Except he has martial arts A, B and C and has Escape Artist skill.

ADONIS

FIGHTING: AMAZING

AGILITY: EXCELLENT

STRENGTH: UNEARTHLY

ENDURANCE: UNEARTHLY

REASON: GOOD

INTUITION: GOOD

PSYCHE: REMARKABLE

HEALTH: 270

KARMA: 50

RESOURCES: GOOD

POPULARITY: 50

POWERS

True Invulnerability: Monstrous

Protected Senses: Amazing protection vs. sonics

Invulnerability: Class 1000 resistance to Cold, Heat, Radiation, Disease, Toxins, Corrosives

Adonis needs an Earth like atmosphere to breath in. His Endurance enables him to go an hour without breathing, but in space he would eventually need a space suit. His greater constitution provides little need for sleep, however eventually he will tire and require rest.

Regeneration: Amazing

Hyper-Leaping: Class 1000

EQUIPMENT

The brown wristbands Ben now has give him Good: Flight and allow him to Insta change in and out of his uniform and into other clothes.

TALENTS

Pilot, Martial Arts B, Wrestling

Everything else is pretty much the same except whereas he was somewhat hideous as the Thing as Adonis he's inhumanly beautiful. Even his voice sounds different yet similar.


	3. Discussions

Interplanet Janet

DISCLAIMER: The Fantastic Four and these characters(except for the ones I've made up) are property of Marvel Comics.

Chapter Three

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

"That's pretty good, Janet. You're lifting 50 tons; that's half as strong as I am now," Ben said as Janet huffed and puffed pushing the weight on the machines only Ben normally used.

"50 tons? In the universe from which I came I was able to lift more than twice that much," Janet answered in surprise as she was wearing a workout jumpsuit that Sue wore when she was pregnant. But it still looked as if she was going to pop out of it.

"It's quite possible that everything like weights, physics and other important factors in your former universe happen in a different manner. I suspected as much. Which is why it's important you train here where you can be monitored before you go into action," Reed explained as he observed the readings on the monitor in the weight room.

"You might be right. But I don't feel any weaker. I hope my ki based powers still work the same."

"Ki based powers? What exactly is that?" Reed asked interested.

"It's life force energy. It's what some martial arts masters do to make themselves more powerful and do things that they normally couldn't do, like breaking bricks but more than that. By using ki I can fly a lot faster, move at superspeed and hit with a lot more power than my brute strength would normally allow. Have you ever seen that show Dragonball Z?"

"I've seen it," Johnny answered as he entered into the room with Sue behind him. "Are you as powerful as Goku?"

"No. But many of my abilities work in a similar fashion. The experiments Dr. Destroyer did on made me a whole lot stronger, tougher and faster to begin with but the martial arts training my great-grandmother put me through is what made me a much better fighter."

"I've mastered American boxing, Thai kickboxing, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Greco-Roman wrestling, tae kwon do, wing chun kung fu, street fighting, military commando training, hapkido and sinanju. I've also learned acrobatics, breakfall and contortionism. Some of the things I can do are related to sinanju, like gung fu, iron skin, tai chi and speed hitting, some are based on my superhuman abilities. I've merged everything into a powerful combination."

"That's remarkable. The tests I've done have revealed the truth of what you've said. Apart from the experiments of Dr. Destroyer I had simply deduced your abilities to hard work and training," Reed answered.

"Oh, it was hard work. But it was more complicated and involved than that. The things my great grandmother called training others would call torture. But I came through it. The worst was putting me in another dimension where I fought and trained for a year non stop. Once I did that my training was finished."

"I don't think Captain America could do some of the stuff you do and he's the best skilled fighter in the world!" Johnny exclaimed.

"He probably has more raw skill and varied martial arts skills than I do and I'm very impressed at some of the things I've seen him do. But I think Thor has more long term experience; and he's better looking too," Janet said as she clasped her hands behind her head raising up her already too small jumpsuit exposing even more of her stomach and a little bit of her midriff.

"Janet, later on we're going shopping. My jumpsuit is too small for you. And you can't go prancing around in the get up you were in when you first arrived," Sue said.

"Sure, Mom. But what's wrong with my uniform? It's especially designed to fit me perfectly and adapts to me. What I'm wearing now probably wouldn't stay on in a fight but my uniform would stay on just fine."

"You mean you're uniform would stay on? Only Wasp and Tigra wear a smaller outfit," Johnny said out loud trying not to laugh.

"Be that as it may you need different clothes!" Sue stated.

"All right. But when I was going over the tapes of your fights with your enemies and everything that has happened here paying a great deal of attention to what happened after I stopped reading about you, I noticed there was a time when you wore a skimpy outfit."

Everyone looked at her suspecting correctly what Janet was going to say next.

"Then when some fat, old lady complained about the outfit you wore you used your powers to make her and the people who were with her naked."

Everyone stopped for a moment. "Johnny, I told you to erase that tape!" Sue said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." _"Some of the babes on that tape were so hot!" _"I'll destroy the tape later," Johnny said noncommittedly looking away askance.

"You looked pretty good in that uniform, mom. But if you don't want to wear it, that's OK. But even if someone disagreed with my uniform I wouldn't have shamed and humiliated them in that manner; I would have said something like, 'you're just jealous because you don't look as good as me.'"

Reed rolled his eyes and shook his head as Ben and Johnny smirked a little then broke out in laughter. "What's so funny?" Sue asked as she shot them a glare that stopped their laughter.

"Actually a couple of those guys on that tape were kind of hot. Do they still live in the building? Maybe I'll pay them a visit," Janet said with a wink.

"Listen, young lady. I'm not proud of what I did but I was in a bad mood at the time. I won't go into details but I was not one to be trifled with that day."

"It would be a bad idea to trifle with her now, too, girl," Ben piped in still barely keeping himself from laughing.

!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!! "We have an emergency message coming in," Reed said with a sense of urgency as turned on the nearest monitor.

A beautiful woman wearing purple with long and seemingly living hair all over the place was on the screen. "Greetings, Fantastic Four. The people of Attilan need your help. We have been struck with a plague that's affected almost everyone. Koff! We are in dire need of your help. Please!" With that she fainted and passed out.

"That was Medusa, wasn't it?" Janet asked.

"Yes, Janet. We have to get there right away!" Reed said. But as they ran to where their vehicles were stored. Reed stretched one hand out to stop Janet while his other hand was gathering medical supplies.

"Janet, I want you to stay here. Alysande has the day off. So take care of your brother and sister. We'll be right back."

"All right. Sure, dad. I'll keep the homefires burning. Call me if you guys need me to come in and kick some ass."

As they left Janet's two younger siblings walked up to her. "So what are we doing today, big sister?"

XXX

On the way to Attilan in the Fantastic Jet there was a discussion going on. "Johnny, why didn't you erase that tape when I told you to?" Sue asked as she scrutinized her younger brother.

"Hey, I forgot, all right? So don't make a federal case out of it just because your grown up daughter used it as ammunition against you. Frankly, I don't think there's anything wrong with what's she's wearing. She's an adult and so am I. You've been treating me like a kid ever since our parents died. You still treat me like a kid even though I'm in my mid-twenties. I've even been married for Pete's sake!"

"Now Johnny, that's not true. I know you're an adult. However, you should have destroyed that tape! I'm ashamed of the way I acted on that tape. If I could go back and change what I did I would. But the last thing I need is to have my daughter, as old as she is prance around half naked just because..."

"Just because you did at one time? What if our mother was still alive and she walked up to you and told you how much she hated the uniform you were wearing when you were on that tape?"

"That's not a fair question! Mother's been dead for years!"

"Well as far as Janet is concerned we weren't even alive but were only comic book characters to her. She's been here only for a few days. She told us she was in love with some guy she'll never see again. It's tough enough for her to be stranded here in this universe without you trying to make up for 22 years of mothering in a few days. It was hard enough for me being your kid brother. I'm sure it's tougher for her."

"I get the point, Johnny! I'll take it easy. But she still has a tact problem. I know she's incapable of lying but does she have to tell the bold faced truth without reservation?"

"I have to concur with Susan on that last point. There are a lot of people with whom we have to deal who will get very angry when what Janet sees as the truth is thrown in their face. Whether she's correct or not. More so if she is correct," Reed interjected.

"I can understand all that. But apart from a lack of tact the girl's all right. She just has to keep her trap shut at times. I hate to think what the Hulk would do if she just went and told him the cold hard truth. She might even think that his condition is psychosomatic or something like that," Ben said out loud.

"Maybe I should talk with her," Johnny opined. "Since I know how it is to be the 'baby' of this group I won't be as patronizing as I suspect the rest of you would be. Besides, since I read **her** comic book, I know her better than any of you do," Johnny said.

"We'll discuss this later. We're almost at our destination," Reed said as Attilan came into view.

XXX

"The storm giants and dark elves are planning a large invasion, Your Majesty," Volla the etheral prophetess of Asgard said to Odin, the Highfather, as he sat on his throne in the royal throne room. Thor was in the room at the time sitting next to Sif. Balder and some others were also there.

"What difference is this invasion than all the other ones?" Odin asked.

"We will need some outsiders to insure victory."

"So be it. But who be these outsiders?" the highfather asked.

"Thor's friend, Hercules wouldst be most useful. Some other members of the Avengers, the group of mortals with whom Thor has associated himself, would also be useful, namely the purple clad archer called Hawkeye and the crimson clad Scarlet Witch. Then there's one more."

"Who is he?" Thor asked interested.

"**She** is the daughter of the one called Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman!" Volla answered.

"Their daughter is but a babe! What help can she be?" Thor asked incredulously.

"Nay, Thor. I speak not of Valeria but of another daughter. She is a grown woman, a warrior whose skills rival thy own! She is stronger than most Asgardian goddesses and much tougher. Right now she is caretaking her younger brother and sister in the home of the Fantastic Four. She will be hesitant at first but once you've gauranteed the safety of her brethren she'll come along with thee. She will most likely find thy appearance most appealing," Volla said with a wink.

Sif grimaced as she heard the last of what the etheral woman said.

"I shalt depart at once! Hercules and the others are at the Avengers Mansion. I shall then go to Four Freedoms Plaza and meet the one called..."

"Her name's Janet Richards but she likes to be called Interplanet Janet," Volla said as she showed them an image of Janet Richards.

"I shalt come with thee, Thor, to keep thee company," Sif volunteered. _"She's beautiful! I needst not another rival for the hand of Thor. I shall set this warrior maiden straight wence I meet with her."_

"Nay, Lady Sif. Twouldst be best if thou wouldst stay here and not pick fights with Janet; she wouldst surely defeat thee if provoked," Volla said.

"Go, Thor! Bring the allies we need. You can guarantee the safety of Janet's brethren, so says Odin!"

"Aye, Sire. I'm off! I shalt bring the aid we are in dire need of," Thor said as he used his hammer to teleport himself to Earth.

XXX

"What a day," Hawkeye said to no one in particular as he was reclining in the main monitor room with a yawn.

"What's the matter Hawkeye? Can't handle a quite, peaceful day?" Wanda Maximoff asked looking bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"I'm just bored, Wanda. I think I'll..."

Then the doors to the room burst open. "Ho! Greetings, fellow Avengers. Tis I, the mighty Hercules, gracing you with my presence."

"Glad to see you, Herc. How about us going out and cruising for babes? I always seem to get lucky when I hang out with you. Plus there's nothing going on here," Hawkeye said getting a disapproving look from the Scarlet Witch.

"You can leave, sir. Firestar and I can handle things while you're away. Captain America is training, Ironman is going over some technology, Wasp isn't far away and Giantman's doing some work in the lab," Justice said in a respectful manner.

"That's nice kid but don't call me sir!" At that moment Thor arrived teleporting himself in the main meeting room of the Avengers.

"Ho! Friend Thor! There's nothing going on here. Hawkeye and I are going to look for fair damsels. Thou couldst join us."

"Greetings, Hercules. There be no time for that. Asgard hath need of thee. Not just thee, Hercules but also Hawkeye and the Scarlet Witch. I wouldst appreciate thy aid as would all of Asgard," Thor exclaimed in all seriousness.

"Well then! The Lion of Olympus shall lend his powerful sinews to thine aid!"

"Sure, Thor. I'll help you out. I just got some new arrows I want to try out."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. So let's go," Wanda said taking her place by Thor.

Then they were gone in a flash! "Wow!" Justice said out loud.

XXX

"This looks like the inside of the Four Freedoms Plaza, home of the Fantastic Four, Thor. Did you make a wrong turn somewhere?" Wanda asked.

"No, Wanda. There's another person I must needs bring along," Thor answered.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing here?!" they heard a feminine voice call out. Then they saw a beautiful, yet powerful looking woman walking towards them ready for a fight. Her V shaped bikini like uniform, boots and cape matched the color of her long, golden blond hair flattering her tall and statuesque physique.

"Greetings, Interplanet Janet!" Thor said carefully.

"Thor? Is that you? Is this some kind of joke?" Janet asked. "How did you get by security? I don't recall you having the ability to teleport."

"I am indeed Thor. My ability to travel across the dimensions is not too well known. But I have need of thy services. I can promise to keep your younger brethren safe. The Prince of Asgard does not ask for help lightly," Thor said solemnly.

"You are Thor! You are so hot in person. Sure I'll help. But it is important that my brother and sister be kept safe. My mom will kill me if I let anything happen to them," Janet stated.

"Your mom? Who would that be?" Wanda asked curious about the young woman she had never seen before.

"Why Sue Richards, the Invisible Girl," Janet answered. "It's a long story but I explain..."

"This girl's an imposter! She might be a Skrull or something because her knowledge is outdated. Sue is called the Invisible Woman right now. And there's no way a woman that old could be the daughter of Sue Richards!" the Scarlet Witch said as she got ready for a fight.

"Stay thy hand, Scarlet Witch! She is the daughter of Reed and Susan Richards. I know not how but she speaks the truth."

"She's hot! Anna Nicole Smith eat your heart out!" Hawkeye said with a huge smile on his face.

"She is indeed as lovely as the goddess of love herself!" Hercules stated.

"Why thank you, Hercules! That's sweet of you," Janet answered flattered.

"Bring thy brethren, Janet! There's little time!" Thor stated with urgency.

"Franklin! Valera! Come here!"

"Yes, Janet!" the kids said in unison.

"We're going on a trip to Asgard! Bring something warm.

"All right. But we're hungry. Will we get to eat when we get there?" Franklin asked.

"There'll be plenty of food there. Thou needst not worry about that," Thor answered.

"Now, Thor this is very important. I need you to tell my parents when we get back how important it was for me to go with you to Asgard and help you. They'll be very angry with me if they show up here and find Franklin and Valeria are missing. As it is I'm going to have to tell Roberta, the main computer that I'm leaving. Everything here is being taped. So they'll know that you were here but they won't know why," Janet explained.

"I shall explain to your parents everything after all is over so swears Thor. But we must leave, enow!" Thor said as he teleported everyone into the Royal throne world of Asgard.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTED: I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten. If any of you want to see the pictures of Interplanet Janet go to my author's profile and go to homepage and click there. Then go to Marvel/DC Fanfiction on the far left side. Once you've clicked that scroll down until you see a blond haired woman looking over her shoulder; that's her.

If you want to see what her uniform looks like go to Reviews my Marvel/DC Fanfiction. Then scroll down to the black and white photo; that's what her uniform looks like. Keep in mind that the color of her uniform matches the color of her golden blonde hair.


	4. Tales of Asgard

Interplanet Janet

DISCLAIMER: The Fantastic Four and these characters(except for the ones I've made up) are property of Marvel Comics.

Chapter Four

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

The group appeared in the royal throneroom of Asgard in a flash. "So this is Asgard. It's huge!" Janet exclaimed as she observed the large throneroom.

"The grandeur of Asgard is great but it still pales in comparison to the pomp of Olympus," Hercules said as he regarded Janet.

"Okay. So what was so important that you had to bring me here and have me risk the anger of my parents?" Janet asked Thor with a smile.

At that moment everyone heard Heimdal's horn sounding the alarm. "Thine answer hath presented itself. We must needs go outside. The frost giants and their allies are upon Asgard already," Thor exclaimed as he and the others ran outside. Janet took a look at Franklin and Valeria with concern.

"Fear not for thine brethren, child. They shalt be safe ere. So says Odin!" Janet quickly turned towards the Asgardian Highfather. Then she ran outside, catching up to the others.

There several frost giants outside stomping their way towards the rainbow bridge. They were hideous. Most of them were twenty five feet tall but some were smaller, some were bigger. Most of them had over sized heads and hands and were covered with ice and snow.

Then Janet's telescopic vision noticed some spacecraft flying towards Asgard being lead by "Blastaar!" Janet said out loud as she flew up to meet this enemy of her family.

"I don't know who you are, girl. But prepare to die!" Blastaar called out as he tried blast with a powerful energy blast. Janet defly evaded the attack and countered with a ki blast that struck home knocking Blastaar back several feet into one of the battleships of his armada causing it to go down smoking.

"Aargh!" Blastaar screamed as he flew from the exploding spacecraft. "You will pay for that, bitch!" Blastaar continued to blast at the nimble Janet.

"Like, what are you doing here, Blastaar? This isn't your usual neck of the woods. And how did you get here? I thought you were banished to the Negative Zone."

"You're awfully talkative, wench. I've made a deal with a certain benefactor. The identity of this benefactor is none of your concern. Stand still." !!ZAP!!

"Dont want to talk? All right. Time for some singing. **Real great music slick DJs energy blasts and laser rays!**" Janet sang as she dodged more energy blasts not just from Blastaar but from his armada.

"Janet! Quit showing off! You're not living up to the reputation of your family. The situation here is serious!" the Scarlet Witch yelled as she herself took to the air and blasted some of the spacecraft using her probability powers to avoid getting hit.

Thor, Hercules, Sif and some of the other Asgardians fought the giants in hand to hand combat. Thor's hammer was wreaking havoc on the frost giants until one particular frost giant stepped forward. He was a hundred feet tall weighing 400 tons. He had a huge club with which he struck Thor knocking him back several feet.

There were some Asgardian archers on top of the main castle shooting at the incoming armada and the incoming giants. Hawkeye was up there with them taking careful aim and shooting at the spacecraft in such a strategic manner so that the ships he hit would immediately crash into some of the others causing a chain reaction of destruction.

Janet sang and hummed the theme music to Star Wars as she blasted several spaceships with her ki blasts engaging in aerial dogfights with the Baluuran Armada. At this point Blastaar flew in towards Janet in a rage.

"How dare you ruin my plans?! You're beginning to remind me of the Fantastic Four. In fact, your very appearance reminds me of the Invisible Woman," Blastaar said as he blasted Janet knocking her back several feet end over end.

Blastaar then flew into her punching her in the stomach. But Janet wasn't out of it yet. She counterred with countless superspeed punch and kick combinations and finally knocked Blastaar several feet away.

She then flew towards Blastaar intending to hit him again but he blasted her before she could get to her. "You think this is over? It isn't. I have a whole armada at my command. I also have armored vehicles to aid me. We have a lot invested in the defeat of Asgard."

"What exactly is this all about?" Janet asked while they fought.

"My benefactor has offered me and my empire a permanent way to leave the Negative Zone at will. With my the technology I have at my disposal I'll be able to conquer the earth. But who are you?" Blastaar asked.

**I'm Interplanet Janet. I'm a galaxy girl. I lived for a time in another world. I left this world returning with a lot of speed. And there's never been a planet that I haven't seen. No, there's never been a planet that I haven't seen.**

Blastaar looked at her for a moment. "That's the worse singing I've ever heard." Then Blastaar nodded his head and flew away from her as one of his spacecraft blasted her with laser cannons.

"Aargh!" Janet screamed as she was sent forward end over end. Then she ki blasted the spaceship that had just blasted her blowing it up. She couldn't find Blastaar even though she used her vision powers.

"Where did he go?" Janet asked out loud as she blasted some more of armada's fightercraft. Then Janet noticed that all of the space armada had vanished.

"They're gone, Janet. Someone was using magic to get them here," Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, explained.

"Any idea who it was?"

"No. But I don't think it was Asgardian magic. I guess you can take care of business when you're not singing and acting like an 80's throwback."

"What?! The 80's were wonderful! They..."

"Never mind that now. We have work to do on the ground. Let's go."

The battle slightly was in the giants' favor but with the help of Janet and the Scarlet Witch the tide changed in favor of the Asgardian's.

During the battle, one of the giants was about to bash a downed Hercules with his giant club but Janet moved Hercules out of the way at superspeed.

"I got you Herc," Janet said as she carried him aloft.

"Thanks, good Janet. I simply tripped on some uneven ground. But I have an idea. Carry me towards the same giant. I'll pretend to be unconscious. When you're about a quarter of a mile away throw me straight at the giants with all thine speed and might."

"All right, Herc. I'm going in!" Janet flew near the speed of sound, stopped abruptly a quarter of a mile from the fifty food giant and threw Hercules at him. Hercules slammed the giant with all of his strength using the added momentum Janet gave him knocking the giant out by striking his forehead. !!KRACK!!

Taking his cue Janet flew into another giant's jaw at the speed of sound knocking him out cold. In time the giants were defeated and began to flee. Their foot falls made so much noise making the ground quake.

After the battle was over an Asgardian maiden ran to Thor. "Oh, Prince Thor! I am so happy you've won. I was so frightened!"

"There's no need to fear, Milady. The battle is over. I..." !!ZAP!!

"What sorcery is this?" someone called out when Thor was blasted into unconsciousness by what appeared to be the maiden who had just ran up to him.

Then the maiden turned into Morgan Le Fey! "Now Thor is in my control once again."

"That necklace and chalice are magical get those away from Thor right away!" Scarlet Witch screamed in all urgency as Morgan Le Fey turned towards her angrily.

But as she walked towards the unconscious Thor the chalice was knocked out of her hands by one of Hawkeye's arrows. Then Janet moved towards the evil sorceress at superspeed surprising her but Modred, her son, appeared out of nowhere and blasted her..

"Fools! I am no longer an immortal but a goddess!"

"I, too, am a god. Attack me if you dare," Modred said brimming with power.

"I shall control Thor as soon as he awakes!" Morgan Le Fey announced as she put up a force field with her son, Thor and the conscious Janet who lay on the ground.

"Thou shalt not make Thor into thy slave. So says, Hercules!" The strong man immediately went to strike down the force field to no avail.

"I agree, Hercules. Have at thee, witch!" Sif called out as she struck the dome with her sword with all of her might but to no avail.

"Thor's only hope is if Janet gets up," Hawkeye said as he walked over to where the energy field was.

"Yes, but don't downplay what you've done. If Morgan still had that chalice she would have already won by now. As it is I'm going to wake Janet up," the red clad superheroine said as she worked her probability powers.

Despite being knocked out, Janet immediately woke up and struck both Morgan Le Fey and her son, Modred knocking them both out with a surprise attack and causing the forcefield disappear as the sorceress and her son fell to the ground unconscious. Before Thor woke up she ripped off the necklace and destroyed it.

"Oh, no! Thor's hammer isn't with him!" Janet said as she saw Thor's hammer a few feet away, ran over to it, picked it up and gave it back to the waking Thor.

"Thanks, Janet. But there was no need for haste," Thor said claiming his hammer.

"But won't you turn back into Donald Blake if you're without it for over 60 seconds?" Janet asked in a whisper.

"That enchantment was dissolved a long time ago. However, tis obvious thou art a worthy person to be able to pick up the Mjolnir."

"Aye, friend Thor, the battle is over. Twas a glorious battle indeed," Hercules announced with his usual aplomb.

Then Morgan Le Fey awoke. "You, you bitch!" Morgan called out pointing at Janet. "You've gained an enemy this day. I would have had Thor under my control if not for you. I won't forget this. But one thing strikes me as strange. Why didn't you have Thor look upon you while he wore the necklace? I've seen the way you've looked upon him. You could have had him for thyself."

"Sure I have a thing for Thor but I don't believe in forcing myself on others, not through strength or mind control. I think the control you attempted to apply on Thor is akin to rape. And I don't like rapists. You attack me your peril!"

"Fool! You will rue this day!" With that she and her son disappeared.

Janet put her arms around Thor. "Well, Thor. Since I'm so worthy I was thinking. Maybe we can... Oof!"

"Thou may not a 'rapist' but thou would take liberties with my beloved!" Sif said as she shoved Janet away from Thor, knocking Janet to the ground violently.

Thor gestured for Sif to calm down to no avail. "Listen, Sif. Didn't you dump Thor because He felt he had a duty to protect the earth? I have no problem with Thor being an Asgardian. You've had thousands of years to get with Thor and you haven't. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Thou hast a loud tongue. Silence it, lest I silence it for you!" Sif said as she whipped out her sword ready for battle.

Hercules immediately grabbed Janet moving her away from Sif standing in between the two. "Stay thy hand, Lafy Sif. Janet hath fought valiantly this day. And hath saved Thor from a horrible fate."

"Fine, Hercules. Keep her away from Thor. **You **hath saved Janet from a horrible fate!"

Janet quickly released herself from Hercules hold. "I'm not afraid you, Sif. And put that sword away before I shove it up..."

"Janet!" the Scarlet Witch yelled. "You're being rude. You're not the only one who has found Thor attractive. Get over it! Don't ruin the good work you've done today by acting like some lovesick puppy."

Janet glared at Wanda for a moment then turned towards Thor.

"Thou hast done well this day, Janet, but mine heart doth belong to Sif. However you have the thanks of all of Asgard and mine friendship," Thor said putting his hand out.

Janet accepted his hand and shook it. "All right. I just thought I'd give it a shot. I'll bow out gracefully. Oh! Where are my brother and sister? We have to get back. If my parents arrive at the Baxter Building and find that my siblings and me aren't there they'll worry themselves sick."

"So there you are!" Everyone turned to see the Fantastic Four on the walking towards them with an angry Susan Richards storming towards Janet.

"Look, Mom. I can explain..."

"We trust you to take care of your brother and sister and you take off with them to God knows where without so much as leaving a note as to where you were going? What kind of big sister are you?!"

"It wasn't like that..."

"Don't you talk back to me. If Reed hadn't recently figured out a way to track down teleportation trails I would have been worried. What do you have to say for yourself? Answer me!"

Johnny rolled his eyes after hearing his older sister's tirade. _"This reminds me of all the times Sue has told me off for one reason or another. After this is all over I'll talk to Janet and tell her Sue means well."_

"Thine daughter hath done well this day. She hath saved Asgard and me from the likes of Morgan Le Fey!"

'You don't have to stick up for her, Thor. And I apologize for the amorous advances my daughter has made on you."

"Tis, noth..."

"We accept your apology, Mrs. Richards. I know not how thine daughter developed so quickly but she hath much to learn," Sif interjected.

"Janet's a bit impertinent but she did help out. We could not have won this battle without her. It would have been disastrous if Morgan Le Fey's plans had come to fruition," Wanda explained calmly

"She did great! She really works well within a team. Was she really age accelerated?" Hawkeye asked admiring the statuesque blond.

"No, Bullseye. I'm twenty-two years old and have lived most of my life in another universe. That's my explanation if you can dig it."

"Dig it? The name's Hawkeye, babe. Anyway, it's important you know, Mrs. Richards, that Thor dragged her and your kids over here on a moment's notice. Thor wouldn't have done that if he didn't think it was necessary. It was necessary to bring Wanda, Herc and me along, too. If it wasn't for my peerless skill as an archer things would have been bleak," Hawkeye explained with a hint of arrogance.

"Hawkeye speaks the truth. I was told that she would be needed here and she hath proved her mettle and worth. If you are upset with her coming here, blame her not. I apologize for bringing her here," Thor announced.

"Well, if that's the case we really can't be too angry with her. But telling us where she had gone would have been nice," Reed said being proud of his daughter.

"It shows she has what it takes. But I always knew that!" Johnny exclaimed.

"All right. All right, already. Can we go back home now? There's a boxing match on cable I want to see," Ben Grimm said with impatience.

"We've kept thee long enough but who art thou?" Thor asked the gorgeous man who's voice reminded him of the Thing.

"Ya don't remember me, Goldilocks. I used to be the Thing. Now my codename is Adonis. But you can still call me Ben."

"You've gone from chunk to hunk," Hawkeye said in appraisal.

Adonis got a lot of smiles and appreciative looks from the women of Asgard who could barely take their eyes off him.

"You're Ben Grimm?!" the Scarlet Witch said blushing recognition finally setting in after having ogled him and having embarrassing thoughts about him for the last couple of minutes.

"See something you like? Can't take your eyes off him, can you, Wanda?" Janet teased as Wanda blushed even deeper.

"Um, um. I, um." Wanda staggered as she regarded the long haired, beautiful, muscular man wearing what looked like a cross between a barbarian loin cloth and speedo trunks. He was also clad in boots, wristbands and a harness that had the Fantastic Four logo in the centre. The colors of what he wore matched the blue color scheme of his teammates' uniform. Apart from that, he reminded Wanda of that cartoon character, He-man.

"Don't be shy. Go ahead and say hi. Ben won't bite. He's a stand up guy," Janet teased as she gently shoved Wanda towards Ben.

"Janet stop that! There's no need for you to embarrass Wanda like that!" Sue admonished her daughter who was bemused by Wanda's embarrassment.

"Okay, Mom. It just looks like Wanda's getting all hot and bothered. It's as if she's never seen a gorgeous man before and now she's about to..."

"Janet!"

At that moment, Frigga, Queen of the Asgard, showed up with Franklin and Valeria in tow. "Greetings, Fantastic Four. My husband, Odin, had to go through his time of sleep during the attack. Our best seer forewarned us that Janet would be needed. So I thank thee for thine daughter's aid. Thine children are here and well. I understand thy anxiousness over the well being of thine children. I also understand how a daughter can be a burden at times, even a future daughter-in-law," the queen announced as she shot a look at Sif.

"Lafy Sif, Thor brought Janet and his Avenger comrades to aid us in our time of need. Janet's heroism kept Thor from being taken from you by force. She could have taken Thor for herself but she didn't. There was no need for you to slam her into the ground the way you did. That was a lack of gratitude on your part which I will not tolerate. You will apologize to Janet, enow!"

Sif looked downcast and embarrassed as she looked over towards Janet. "I apologize, Janet, for my actions. And I thank thee for saving my beloved."

"All right. I accept your apology. Friends?" Janet said as she held her hand out. Sif shook hands with her in a friendly manner.

"Well, allaya's are welcome. Since the battle's over we can leave now? Come on Janet, Franklin, Valeria. I don't want to miss the fight," Ben said out loud.

Franklin and Valeria ran up to their parents merrily as Janet walked over to the Fantastic Four's dimension travelling craft. "Do you mean the championship fight? I might as well come home with you," Hawkey said inviting himself to the fight.

"Fine! If any of ya's want to come along you can come along. But we're leaving now!"

"Forsoothe, I must needs return to Earth anyhow. And I'd like to see this fight though it will probably pale in comparison to the glorious battle that hath happened just now. Speaking of change, thou dost indeed look like the adonis of old, Friend Grimm. Mayhaps we can go wenching together," Hercules said as he walked over to the vehicle.

_"Lady Janet is indeed worthy of any god. She has the heart of a lioness and her spirit is unconquerable. Her beauty is unsurpassed as her current garb shows." _

"You coming, Wanda?" Janet asked. Janet was about to make another joke out of what she just said but what stopped short by a glare from her mother.

"Harumph! Yes, I might as well. I would appreciate a trip back to Avengers Mansion though."

"So who's fighting, Ben? Is it a rematch between Holmes and Cooney?" Janet asked as they were transported to Four Freedoms Plaza.

Hawkeye looked at Janet as if she had grown another head. "That was years ago! Most people don't even know who Holmes is now. And nobody knows who Cooney is," Hawkeye explained. "Talk about dumb blondes."

"I'll thank you not to refer to my daughter in such a manner, Hawkeye," Mr. Fantastic admonished.

"Oh, sorry."

"Janet, you really need to change that uniform," Sue Richards said to her daughter.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next issue Janet has to deal with Nick Fury and Henry Gyrich! Let me know what you think of this.


	5. Gyrich's Fury

Interplanet Janet

DISCLAIMER: The Fantastic Four and these characters(except for the ones I've made up) are property of Marvel Comics.

Chapter Five

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

"That's right! Knock him out! Yeah!" Ben Grimm screamed as the challenger knocked the champion down. "This is one of the greatest fights I've seen in years!"

"I gotta admit. It was a great fight," Hawkeye said while munching on popcorn. "This is great popcorn by the way."

"Thanks, Bullseye," Janet answered.

"That's Hawkeye, babe!"

"Oops, sorry. Gee, Uncle Ben, did it ever occur to you that none of these guys would last five seconds against you?"

"Hey, Janet. Don't call me Uncle Ben. Just Ben will do. It's weird having a grown woman call me that. Yeah, I could beat them up but that's not the point. I still like to see a good fight. Their fight was not based so much on power but mostly on skill. I like watching baseball, too. The fact that I can easily knock the ball to the west coast is irrelevant."

"I concur with Ben. Neither of these guys could take me either but I like a good fight; whether I'm in it or not," Hawkeye answered with a little bit of pride.

"You can fight? I don't recall you being so tough," Janet said as she walked away.

"Ho ho, Hawkeye! She hath skewered you with her wit!" Hercules said with a laugh.

"I am tough!" Hawkeye called out to Janet's departing form.

"It's time for us to go, guys. An Avengers quinjet is already here. I called Cap while the fight was going on; he's here now," Wanda said.

"Well, it's been nice having you," Janet said as the Avengers started to leave.

"Yes. It's been nice knowing you, too, Janet. I guess you're a better person than I thought you were. I really would have liked to have met Dr. Arcane; he sounds interesting."

Wanda didn't leave before giving Ben another look. After blushing a bit she walked off.

"What was that crack about Hawkeye, Janet? Not that I'm complaining," Johnny asked with a smirk.

"Most of what I've read about Hawkeye made him out to be a jerk. And I really hated that dumb blond crack he made."

"Actually, Hawkeye's lead the West Coast Avengers for a period of time. He did a good job, too. I worked with them for a period of time," Ben said in Hawkeye's defense.

"West Coast Avengers? I've known so many archer-type super heroes. Maybe Hawkeye's different but the archers I've dealt with were a dime a dozen. So what do you think of Wanda, Ben? You think she was hot? She couldn't take her eyes off of you," Janet said with a smirk.

"Oh. Well, I don't know. I'm still getting over my new look. I don't want anyone falling in love with me because I'm so handsome," Ben said seriously.

"That's so sweet! Wait! Weren't you with... What was her name? Alicia Masters! That's it! What happened to her? I haven't seen her around here."

"It's a long story. I rather not talk about it," Ben said as he walked away morosely.

"Oops. It didn't work out; did it, Uncle Johnny?"

"It's complicated, Janet. And don't call me Uncle Johnny! I'm way too young to have a full grown woman as a niece. Just call me Johnny. You can see me as a big brother."

"All right. I wish there was some way to help Ben. There's no reason Ben shouldn't be enjoying himself now."

"Janet, Ben doesn't need your help. He'll do all right. You shouldn't have brought up that painful memory. Alicia couldn't judge Ben by his appearance due to her blindness. Ben's not the kind of guy who would get another girl just to forget the one he loves so much," Sue Storm explained.

"He might not need your help but I do. There's a nightclub I want to go see. The girls there are hot. I've had some bad luck with women lately. If you were to show up with me, the other girls there would see you as a challenge and try to 'take' me away from you. I'll give you a signal when I want you to back down and let me be 'taken'."

"That's a great idea! Once you've gotten the woman you want I can start scamming on whom I want. The guys there would love to 'steal' away the girlfriend of the famous Human Torch. I'll have my pick. Then I'll..."

"Johnny! Pimping out my daughter?! And Janet! What kind of lifestyle did you have in that other universe?" Reed asked with his wife beside him.

"Well, Dad, you know I can't get pregnant. And you know I'm immune to diseases so there's nothing to worry about."

"Janet! What kind of talk is that? Young lady, you can't go around having relations with any guy that's suites your fancy!" Sue exclaimed.

"It's not like that! I'd actually prefer a relationship if I could have one. But I'm a free spirit and I live my life to the fullest!"

"Well, you've have to have an I.D. before you could even go inside a place like that," Reed answered.

"They'll let her in. I'll vouch for her. Heck, she's 22 years old. She's not a child. I'd be pissed if you tried to control my life that way when I was 22. Come to think of it you gave me all kinds of lectures. It'll be a great way to give Janet a way to relax and 'get out of the house' for a while. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who doesn't get out of the house that much."

"That's true. By the way, I've been with a few guys. I'm not a vir... Hmph!"

"Don't say it, dear," Reed said as he stretched his hand over to her covering Janet's mouth.

"Maybe you ought to let her speak, Reed. You can't make up for 22 years of fathering in one day," Johnny said.

"Reed, Henry Gyrich and Nick Fury are here to see you. They're here about Janet's identification," Roberta, the computer, said on the intercom.

"All right, thanks Roberta. Send them up to where we are now," Reed answered.

"Affirmative," Roberta answered.

"I heard you have another kid, Richards," Nick Fury said to Reed as he arrived with Henry Gyrich beside him.

"How did you know that? Did you have something to do with the bugs and hidden video cameras I found after Janet arrived here. The technology of those bugs looked like S.H.I.E.L.D. technology," Reed answered.

"I'll plead the fifth on that," Fury responded. "But that's not the point right now. I know you bought the rights to that comic book character Interplanet Janet. The fact that we know what's going on will make getting your daughter's identity papers that much easier."

"It's bad enough that you have a mutant son but now you might have a grown mutant daughter who can do who knows what. We've seen her flying around. And we know about some of her abilities but we still don't know everything. If you hadn't stolen that spaceship in the first place..."

"Is that a mutant detector you have there, Grick?" Janet said with a unconcealed hostility.

"Watch your tone, girl. If I had my way you'd be in a..."

"A concentration camp? Or maybe killed by your sentinels? I know all Project Wideawake. And how you planned to... Hmph!"

"Well, what can we do for you Mr. Gyrich? Reed said as he covered Janet's mouth.

"First off, my name is not Grick; you can tell your daughter not to call me that. Second, I'm going to run some tests on her to see if she's a mutant. It's obvious she has a vivid imagination. I have nothing to do with some Project Wideawake or any sentinels."

_"Liar!" _Janet thought to herself as she gently released herself from her father's grip.

"Uh, Mr. Gyrich. Janet has the ability to tell if someone's lying or not. So you should watch what you say around her," Fury explained.

"What?!" Gyrich exclaimed when he realized what was said. "Listen here, girl. You obviously don't know what you're dealing with."

"I know exactly what I'm dealing with. A bigot. A racist. A genocidal psychopath. I know you've tried to kill the X-Men too many times. They've saved the world almost as many times as my family and the Avengers have and what kind of thanks do they get? You... Hmph!"

"My daughter is very spirited and opinionated. Sometimes she puts her foot in her mouth," Reed answered as he again covered Janet's mouth.

"Yes. That's obvious. Now I'm going to run some tests on her," Gyrich said coldly.

"Am I supposed to put my hand on that thing?" Janet asked as she looked over the device.

"Back off! I'll tell you what to do."

"What does the mutant detector say, Mr. Gyrich?" Fury asked rather politely.

"It's a negative. How did you confound my device? You must have done something to do it," Gyrich said with venom.

"I didn't do anything. I tried to cooperate," Janet answered.

"It's obvious you figured out some way to confound my mutant detector! Explain yourself, girl!"

"I didn't know what you wanted. You didn't want to show me. So what do you want me to do?" Janet said as she gave him an arrogant look.

"Why you two faced, liar!"

"Liar?! Hmph!" Mr. Fantastic immediately covered Janet's mouth up again.

_"What are you saying? Who do you think you're talking to?" _Nick Fury thought as the hostile girl was restrained. "There's nothing wrong with the device, sir. Janet's not a mutant."

"All right. But we still have some things to discuss. What makes you think there ever was a Project Wideawake, Janet?! And how did you get your powers?"

"In the other universe I was in a mad scientist experimented on me turning me into what I am today. If he hadn't made me his guinea pig I'd have probably become a well trained fighter like Captain America or something like that."

"I guess you already know how everyone in this universe was a comic book character, you included. Why do you hate the X-Men so much, anyway?" Janet asked after having again freed herself from her father's grip.

"I suggest you watch yourself, girl! The X-Men are known criminals. I don't care if I've been made a criminal by whatever books you might have read. You will not disrupt whatever the Federal Government is doing. Do I make myself clear?!" Gyrich stated with an air of authority.

"Sure, Grick. Is the Federal government officially behind the sentinels or Project Wideawake?" Janet asked as she regarded Gyrich.

"That's none of your business!"

"If the government's involved in genocide, it's everybody's business! If it's just you and Oliver Trask cooking something up behind everyone's back, well, let's just say if I go flying around and notice a sentinel factory that 'has nothing to do with the government,' it'll be no problem if the factory meets up with an accident, right?"

Gyrich looked at Janet with a look of surprise and horror. "I suggest for your own good, Richards, that you keep your daughter away from 'anything I might be cooking up.' And for your information, girlie, Oliver Trask is dead!"

"I'm sure my daughter won't do anything to embarrass us. But if these so called sentinels become a problem or get out of control we will have no choice but to step up and take matters into our own hands assuming these things exist," Reed said noncommittally.

"As far as you are concerned they don't exist! You can spend time chasing after Galactus or some other intergalactic threat but leave the muties to me!"

"You mean you and your sentinels? Why don't you go after Magneto or the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants? Why go after good mutants?" Janet asked glaring at Gyrich.

"That's none of your concern! Stay out of it!" Gyrich snapped.

"Um, here are your papers and I.D.," Fury said as he handed the paperwork over to Janet. "It's probably best if you do stay here. That way everyone knows who you are and where you are. You might be drafted to help us out when it comes to our satellite system since you can fly into space so quickly and all."

"She'll do so at our discretion," Reed said with steely eyes looking at Gyrich and Fury.

Gyrich fumed at the pliable scientist. "Your super powered brats, Janet included, live in this country at my discretion! You keep that in mind!" Gyrich said with a glare.

"What?! Who do you think you are?! You don't control our... Hmph!" Janet said before her father covered her mouth again.

"We'll keep all of that in mind, Mr. Gyrich. And I'm sure we can work something out, eh Nick? Now that that's settled we have a lot of work to do. So please leave," Reed said calmly.

"Yeah, sure, Reed. We'll talk later," Fury said as he gave Janet a second look and walked off.

"Don't forget your place, Richards. That goes for all of you!" Gyrich said with a glare and a hiss before finally leaving.

"Janet, you can't go spouting off at Gyrich like that," Sue admonished after the two had gone.

"But, Mom! That guy's as bad as any super-villain I've ever faced," Janet answered.

"That may be so but we can't afford to antagonize him. Gyrich has a lot of pull with the government. More problems with the government are the last things we need," Reed explained.

"That guy would put Franklin in a concentration camp if he could. Come to think of it, if not for the X-Men he would have done just that!"

"How do you know that, Janet?" Johnny asked curiously.

"In an alternate reality the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants assassinated Senator Kelly. This created a domino effect which got most of the super heroes on this planet wiped out or interned with the sentinels ruling the planet. In this alternate future Franklin grew to be a man who was interned in a camp along with Rachel Summers, Colossus and Kitty Pryde."

"In an attempt to change their world Kitty Pryde went back in time or so she thought in order to correct what had went wrong. She took over her much younger self and warned the current X-Men what was going to happen. Well, the X-Men stopped the attempted assassination, keeping the nightmare world that could have happened from happening."

"Changing the past is scientifically impossible," Reed Richards stated with certainty.

"Yes, that's true. That's why I said the older version of Kitty Pryde came from an alternate timeline. She couldn't change her own past but she was able to change what happened in this timeline. I hate to think what kind of world I would have returned to if things had been different. Things are bad enough as they are."

"Your info's pretty accurate, outdated as it is."

Everyone turned towards the sound of that voice and saw "Wolverine?! What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Janet asked surprised.

"Figures you know so much about the X-Men, you'd know I'm the best at what I do," Wolverine answered as he pressed a button after which Nightcrawler teleported in the room with the smell of brimstone bringing with him Cyclops, Gambit and Rogue.

"Pardon us for the intrusion, Fantastic Four! But this is too important and we're in a hurry," Cyclops said with a sense of urgency.

"What can we do for you, Cyclops?" Reed asked politely. _"I'm going to have to work on the security here. Too many people are teleporting in here with impunity."_

"It's your son, Frankin; we need his help."

"What?! I don't see how he can help you. Maybe you should be more specific," Reed said a little suspiciously.

"As you well know, your son has the ability to make inter-dimensional doorways. Some of our members have been transported to another universe by the Vanisher. We believe Wolverine might be able to track them down with Franklin's help. But there's not a lot of time!"

"Hmmm. I'll get to work on an inter-dimensional travelling machine. I can figure out where you teammates are. There's no need to involve my son, Franklin," Reed stated matter of factually.

"We ain't got time for that!" Wolverine all but growled as he walked forward with surprising speed knocking out Johnny while Nightcrawler teleported behind Sue and nerve pinched her.

Gambit threw several explosive cards that knocked Mr. Fantastic and Janet back a few feet. Reed was sent into unconsciousness but Janet wasn't.

"Are you under mind control?" Janet asked as she recovered from being stunned.

"Sorry, Sugah. We can't wait for your mad scientist friend to take hours doing what Frankie can do in a matter of seconds," Rogue said as she touched the front of Janet's midriff in an attempt to drain her.

"You shouldn't have so much of your skin exposed that way, Sugah. Now I'm going to put your to sleep. What the...? Oof!" Rogue exclaimed as Janet struck her stomach with a powerful snap kick that knocked her back into a wall.

"I thought you looked familiar, Rogue! Did you drain someone with mind control powers? And is there something about you I don't know? You can be that way if you want but I don't swing that way!" Janet said as she flew towards Rogue so fast that Rogue didn't have time to get up. Janet then struck her with a vicious punch and kick combination that sent Rogue into unconsciousness.

"Cher', you just made the mistake of your life! Gambit said as he threw some more cards at Janet. Janet dodged the explosive cards flying in the air and then countered with a ki blast.

"Who are you, fella? I don't remember you being with the X-Men," Janet said as she blasted Gambit into unconsciousness.

"Aargh!" Janet yelled as Cyclops blasted her with his optic blast. "Did Jean's death make you more susceptible to mind control, Cyclops? I thought your will was strong. Fight the mind control!"

"I'm not under mind control!" Cyclops said as he continued to blast away at Janet. "We don't have time for this, Janet. I thought you understood what we X-Men went through."

"I think the stress of Jean's death has gotten to you. I always thought you were cute. How about we talk this over, handsome?" Janet said in a flirtatious manner.

"What?! What are you talking about? Jean's fine and well. And you're not really my type. There's no time for this!"

"Seems like you're making time. Didn't Jean die when you fought the Imperial Guard? I read all about it. You were so grief stricken that you left the X-Men. I'm glad you to see you're back in the saddle. But there's no need for us to be fighting."

**"Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?** **Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?" **Janet sang as she dodged optic blasts.

"We're not getting anywhere like this. All right. Let's talk," Cyclops said seeming to acquiesce.

Janet landed and walked over to him. Now that's so much better. You know if you're nice about it, I'm sure my family will do what they can to help you," Janet said as she put her arms around the stoic leader of the X-Men.

"Uh, yes, well. I guess you're not bad looking, come to think of it." !!CRACK!! Janet fell to the ground as Wolverine struck her.

"Took you long enough, Wolverine," Cyclops admonished.

"This girl's not the dumb blond she pretends to be. I had to be careful. Her awareness of her environment and ability to fight are nothing to sneeze at. The lady's good."

!!BAMF!! I have him!" Nightcrawler said as he came back with Franklin in tow.

"Why are my parents on the ground unconscious? Did you beat them up? I told you I'd help you," Franklin said as he saw his family on the ground.

"We had an argument. Now we need to leave. Come on, X-Men. We're going home!" Cyclops ordered. Once Wolverine had picked up Rogue and Gambit Nightcrawler teleported them onto the waiting Blackbird and flew off.

After having recovered from the blow Wolverine had given her, Janet got up and flew off after the X-Men's aircraft. "It's Interplanet Janet! She should have been unconscious for hours; she recovers quickly. She's following us. Her skills as a shadower aren't bad but not good enough," Wolverine said as he sensed her presence.

"I'll deal with her," Storm said as she flew out of the Blackbird to meet their pursuer.

"Storm! Aren't you more honorable than to kidnap my brother like this?" Janet said as she evaded some lightning.

"I'll thank you not to question my honor again. We have need of him. You don't understand!" Storm responded.

"Explain it to me! You better explain it before I get to you. And to think I went to bat for you guys. Taking what you want is too much like Magneto," Janet said as she got closer and closer. Then Storm knocked Janet back with a sudden gust of wind.

"How dare you judge us?! You don't know us. There are things we have to do!"

"I do know you! You guys are basically misunderstood heroes. But you're acting out of character!" Janet said over the wind while slowly flying closer and closer to Storm.

While that fight was going on the blackbird had ground to a halt stopping in mid air. "What's going on? Why are we stopping, Iceman?!"

"Some barbarian in a modified Fantastic Four uniform has the Blackbird. He's taking us back to the FF's building!" Iceman said excitedly.

"What's going on here?! You's guys are in big trouble! Now land this thing or it's clobberin time!" Ben Grimm said in a rage.

_"Don't worry about it, Scott," _Jean Grey said telepathically. _"I've just mentally knocked Ben Grimm out."_

"Ungh!" Ben said as he let go of the aircraft and proceeded to fall 50 stories to the ground.

_"I suggest you stop fighting with Storm and rescue your friend, Janet," _Janet heard telepathically.

_"Who are you? Are you the one mind controlling the X-Men?" _Janet mentally asked.

_"No! I'm Jean Grey, the one you thought was dead. Your information is accurate but outdated. Now rescue Ben Grimm before he hits the ground!"_

Janet looked down and saw Ben falling and flew down and caught him. "Don't worry about me. I'm all right. go after them! We'll show up later," Ben said as Janet gently lowered him on a ledge.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, I hope you have enjoyed this. Now I'd like to thank the people who have left me reviews for the last chapter.

AshK, Tricia, Sir Thames, They call me Bruce, Kool Moe D., Redzorin, cooking babe, luger 7.


	6. Melancholy Baby

Interplanet Janet

DISCLAIMER: The Fantastic Four and these characters(except for the ones I've made up) are property of Marvel Comics.

Chapter Six

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

As Janet flew towards the X-Men's mansion, she felt a telepathic presence. _"Greetings, Janet. I apologize for the abrupt way we brought your younger brother here but it was necessary," _Professor X said telepathically.

_"Couldn't we have just discussed this like civilized people?" _Janet responded.

_"There was no time for that! Some of the X-Men were trapped in another dimension. Franklin was the only one who had the capability of getting them back. In fact, he has already brought them back. Your family is right behind you. Please inform them of Franklin's safety before they burst in like gangbusters."_

_"What makes you think I'm not going to smash my way through to rescue my brother?" _

_"You know I'm telling you the truth, Janet. You and your family can come in but come in calmly there's no need for anger or hostility."_

Janet landed right in front of the mansion and walked to the door. The Fantastic Four's vehicle landed a few feet from Janet. The Human Torch immediately flew out of the their craft in a rage while the Ben jumped out of the Fantastic pogo plane.

"Janet! What are you waiting for?! Let's just smash our way through!" Ben Grimm said running towards the front door.

"Wait, Ben. I think we can just walk through the front door," Janet said calmly as she opened the door and walked through as her friends followed.

"Greetings," Charles Xavier said from his wheel chair with a few of the X-Men behind him.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Reed said to the professor.

"As I was explaining to your lovely daughter, we needed your son to get a few of my X-Men out of a dimension to which one of our enemies sent them. They'll all right now. I thank you for your son's help. We couldn't have gotten..."

"Where is my brother, Chuck?!" Janet announced. Xavier grated at being called by that name while Wolverine had a smirk on his face.

"You obviously know I hate being called by that name, Janet Richards. Your brother is here."

At that moment, Franklin Richards came running to his parents. "Mom, Dad! I had a great time! After I got my friends out of that horrible place, I got to play with some of the kids here! Can I come back and visit in future, please?"

"We'll talk about that later, son. Charles, you could have just asked us for help," Reed Richards said gravely.

"There was no time and we did ask for help! You spend so much time on your experiments that you lose focus on what's more important. I know because I also spend time on experiments. These experiments become pointless if we forget what's really important," the headmaster of the gifted school stated.

"Don't preach to me, Charles! What you did was disrespectful. This is the kind of thing which causes people to fear you. If you came clean you wouldn't have to hide in the shadows like you do."

"And who's preaching now? People hate and fear us! That's why we have to hide in the shadows as you put it. I'm sorry it upset you so much. You know your son is a mutant. Your youngest daughter is a mutant too. Sooner or later their powers will come to the fore. I would suggest you send them here when that happens, assuming Gyrich's genocidal rage doesn't wipe us all out," Xavier said turning to Janet.

"I find it hard to believe the X-Men were comic book characters in the universe you came from but I'm glad you can see things the rest of your family can't, Janet. Even though you yourself are not a mutant you have an idea what we have gone through."

"Yeah. I guess because of the bugs you had in our building you know everything about me. I thought I knew everything about you but I guess I didn't," Janet said shooting a glance at Jean and then a glare at Rogue.

"I have a question, Sugar. How is it I couldn't drain your power?" Rogue asked, speaking up.

"I'm not your sugar, Rogue! I haven't forgotten how you sucked Ms. Marvel dry. You tried to do the same to me and it didn't work. Do you like draining other women? Is there something about you I don't know?" Janet snapped back. Most of the people in the room had a look of shock on their faces but Johnny and Ben smirked a little.

"Janet! Don't embarrass us like that!" Susan Richards admonished her daughter.

"You keep forgetting that your information is out of date, dear," Reed said to his daughter.

"That's true, Janet. Rogue's been a hero for a while now. But news about her alternate lifestyle is news to me," Johnny said with a chuckle.

Rogue glared at Janet for a moment. "That tears it! We told you why we had to do what we did! I guess your parents can't have all good kids. But then we really can't blame them since they weren't the ones who raised you in the first place!"

"My foster parents did a good enough job. So don't put them down!"

"It's obvious you weren't raised with any manners!" Rogue snapped back.

"My parents were heroes! Who raised you? Oh, I remember. It was the super villain, Mystique! You're the last one to be making aspirations on who raised whom."

"You're skating on thin ice, Sugar!"

"Are you threatening me? Don't confuse me with Dazzler! We've already established the fact that your power drain doesn't work on me. And the powers you have aren't going to cut it against me. But if you're looking for a fight. I got your fight. I got your fight right here."

"Chere, I think what Rogue wants to know is how it is she can't drain you. And I know for a fact she's into men because she's in love with me," Gambit stated.

"When Dr. Destroyer and Professor Daedalus took me away to the universe I lived in for most of my life. Dr. Destroyer experimented on me turning me into what I am. He did a lot of things to me including giving me immunity to power drains."

"What are the chances of having Franklin transport us to Dr. Destroyer and getting him to somehow help Rogue control her power?" Gambit asked hopefully.

"No. Dr. Destroyer is dead. And going to the universe I was in is impossible! Professor Daedalus is a Dr. Destroyer wannabe but I don't think that guy will help you. Even if he would we don't know where he is."

"You're just saying that because you still think I'm a villain due to your outdated information!" Rogue exclaimed in anger.

"Rogue, that's not true. Janet couldn't lie to you if she wanted to; she's incapable of lying," Wolverine said gravely. "And I'd know whether or not she was lying regardless due to my senses."

Rogue sat down frustrated while Gambit consoled her. "What's your problem, Rogue?" Janet asked. "Why are you busting my chops?"

"She can't control her power, Janet," Jean Grey answered. "Your information **is outdated.** You said this Professor Daedalus is a Dr. Destroyer wannabe? Maybe if we find him we can make him help Rogue."

"This guy is not as intelligence as Dr. Doom or my father even if he's awfully powerful. All Daedalus has is what he stole from Dr. Destroyer," Janet responded.

"And I got another question. What happened to you Grimm? I wouldn't have known who you were if not for my animal senses but as it was it even took me a while to figure out it was you," Wolverine stated. "Have you been taking a higher quality of steroids or somethin? You like a steroid pumped Fabio."

"I got the cure I've always wanted," Ben said looking at Janet. "Janet, this is one of the guys who you don't want to psycho analyze. Logan has Chuck here to do that."

"What?! How exactly did you get your cure?" Wolverine asked.

"A person in my previous universe had the ability to see in the future and gave me the means to help Ben recover from a fatal wound and get what he wanted," Janet explained.

"Why couldn't this person have helped me?! Rogue asked Janet in an accusatory fashion.

"She didn't know everything, all right? Besides, Ben's saved the world a few times over and has been a hero for a **long** time; he deserves to have what he wants!" Janet said, glaring at Rogue.

"He got lucky, girl. When it comes to what often happens to people getting powers or not or even living or dying, deserve ain't got nothing to do with it," Logan said with a stoically.

"We may well meet Professor Daedalus soon enough. This man has hated me for years. He wasn't all that competent so resting your hopes on him is a bad idea," Reed Richards explained.

"It's about time we get going," Sue Richards said ending the conversation.

"All right. We thank you for your son's help, Reed, and we'll be sure to repay the favor some time in the future," Xavier said in consolation.

"Yeah, baldy. We're keep that in mind," Ben said.

"You go calling Chuck baldy now that you have long, luscious hair? That's rich, Fabio!" Wolverine called out as the Fantastic Four family took their leave.

"What are you jealous, hairball? Is it because you're no longer prettier than me?" Ben said jokingly.

"I was never pretty, Grimm. You're the pretty one now,"Wolverine said with his arms folded across his chest. "You're gonna be there for our next poker game, Ben?"

"I'll be there, shorty. You can count on that."

XXX

As Professor Daedalus arrived in his hidden hideout he met up with, "Dr. Doom, I presume," the professor said calmy.

Dr. Doom regarded the armored villain for a moment and said, "you can dispense with the pleasantries. You obviously knew I was in here."

"Of course, I knew you were here. Do you think me a fool?"

"Not quite. You're obviously are a good student but I'm the master!" Doom stated standing up.

"The master? You're not my master! Now I'll thank you to get out of my home!"

Doom grated at being talked to in such a way but restrained himself. "We have a lot in common you and I. We both hate the Fantastic Four. I know you especially hate Reed Richards and his oldest daughter."

"Are you suggesting an alliance? I suppose we can do that. So what's the plan?"

"I'll tell you but first I want to know more about your inter-dimensional travels. How did you do it? Or more important how did this Dr. Destroyer do it? He was obviously the one who taught you everything you know. You'd be nothing without him. A pity I could not have met this man. He and I have a lot in common."

"I was the one who created that interdimensional machine! Dr. Destroyer could not have gotten in this universe without it. He simply sped things up."

"I know all about how you were his underling for a time. You were a joke as a scientist before your trip to that other universe. You really lucked out. However, you're still inferior in intelligence to me."

"I'm sure you're planning some scheme against Richards and his daughter; which will surely fail. Miss Janet defeated you all by her lonesome. What chance do you have against the whole might of the Fantastic Four? I might add that both Richards and Ben Grimm who calls himself Adonis now are more powerful than they were before."

"I know these things but that doesn't matter. I'll still destroy them! My plans are of such a nature that the world will bow down before me!" Professor Daedalus said standing up practically posing.

"Your plans are a joke. But what's more important to me is inter-dimensional travel."

"I've tried to travel to other dimensions with no success since I've returned. I'm still working on it. The universe from which I came is closed off to us forever. There's no going back there."

"I know that, fool! I don't want to go there. There are other places I want to visit," Dr. Doom stated with impatience.

"And where would that be?" the professor asked

"That is none of your concern! We are not equals! Get that through your head. You were a crap scientist who got lucky. Right now you are of some use to me. Now explain to me how your inter-dimensional travel machines work!"

Professor Daedalus glared at Dr. Doom for a moment. _"I was able to take power from Dr. Destroyer I can do the same with the good doctor here. I may even take his country from him. I'll prove to him and to Richards who the best scientist is!" _"All right. I'll tell you what I know and what I've learned."

XXX

Janet was in her room at the Four Freedoms Plaza watching 80's videos on Vh1 Classic on cable. "You really like those old videos, don't you Janet?" the Human Torch asked walking through the open door while the video, Time by the group called Culture Club was just ending.

"Yeah. I missed a lot of things I would have loved to see. I was a very popular super hero from before. I met celebrities, hobnobbed with the rich and famous and got invited to all sorts of parties. I was even in a music video. Once I hosted Mtv for an hour. I think I know how Captain America felt when he arrived here from the 40's. I know the time gap is different but I missed out on so much! Why couldn't I have just stayed there?"

"Look, Janet. Things change. People change. Time changes."

"_**Time might change me. But I can't change time," **_Janet sang wistfully.

"Who was that? That song sounds vaguely familiar," Johnny asked.

"That was David Bowie's song about time. Did he self destruct the same way Michael Jackson supposedly did? I so liked that Michael Jackson."

"You heard about that, eh? Well things change. By the way, did you ever see Elvis?" Johnny asked trying to cheer his niece up.

"No. Elvis was an old man. And by the time I became a woman he had passed away. He's from the 50's, Johnny! It's not just the music now but a whole lot of other things. I had so much fun. Sure there were times when I fought super villains bent on world conquest but I was happy."

"Maybe you shouldn't be stuck in the 80's," Johnny said changing the channel to a more contemporary music video channel. "There. That guy's 50 Cent. He's a great rapper."

"I hate rap music. Whose idea was it to call it music anyway?! All he does is grab himself and curse like a sailor. The only rappers I could stand were the Sugar Hill Gang; they didn't hate people and more importantly, they didn't hate women."

"I'm sure if you had time you could learn to like modern music."

"I guess. But there are other things like political correctness and hating America."

"You're telling me those concepts weren't there in the 80's?"

"They were there but the people who believed in them were less in number and power. We had the Soviet Union to deal with. So we didn't have to time to hate the country. Do you know how many Soviet super villains I've beaten up? We knew who the enemy was in those days. If 911 had happened in the 80's the country responsible for it would have been turned into a wasteland!"

"Maybe, but don't be so down on the present. And somehow I don't think the world you lived in was as perfect as you think it was. You had problems like we have problems here. Don't forget how we saw your whole life pass before our eyes. Your parents there were killed, you didn't always get your way and your love life wasn't a bed of roses."

"No but I had a great time. I didn't always win but I won in the end. It also bothers me about the X-Men feeling the need to kidnap Franklin the way they did. There were mutants and mutant haters where I came from but they were in the minority. There was even a group called Genocide which had giant Mark IV robots much like the Sentinels. But they weren't backed up by the government."

"Heroes aren't as popular here as they were in your universe. But we're still popular. Heck, I'm very popular," Johnny said with a bright smile.

"You guys are the most popular super heroes in the world yet you're still hated by many. And what about Spiderman? That guy rarely got a break. I always felt sorry for the guy."

"Don't feel sorry for Spidey; he can take care of himself. Even if he's not as popular as me."

"Actually in my universe as a comic book super hero he was more popular than you were. He had two comic book series, a live action television show and three different cartoons. The fact he was a nerd and a misfit before he got his powers made him even more popular. You being a young ladies man who was handsome and well received made you less popular."

Johnny looked a bit disappointed that his oft time rival was better loved than he was so he said, "that's interesting. Did you know that Flare was a lot more popular than you? She had a comic book series which lasted a lot longer than yours did."

"Really? Flare would dog me even here. But I don't have to worry about Flare or her Nazi sister."

"That's the spirit! Peace, love, happiness."

"That's the 60's, Johnny," Janet laughed. "You don't know much about the 20th century, do you?"

"Nope. I live in the present and so should you."

"I guess you're right. You said something about going out to a nightclub and scamming. You still up to it?"

"That's why I came up here. Let's go. The night's still young. I'm sure you'll find something you like."

"Oh, goody!" Janet said getting up.

"Not so fast, young lady!" Susan Storm said appearing out of nowhere. "I don't like the idea of you going out on the town at this late hour."

"Don't worry, sis. She'll be with me."

"That's what I'm worries me. Janet still has to..." !!INTRUDER ALERT!!INTRUDER ALERT!!

"Who's that?"

"It's the Frightful Four! They're invading the building!" Reed said over the loud speakers.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time for the big battle that's brewing! I also want to thank those who have given me reviews for the last chapter. I want to especially thank Tricia for the reviews she gave me when I first started writing this.

Ashk, Kool Moe D., Redzorin, luger 7, Speed Reader, Sir Thames, gen x, cooking babe, They call me Bruce


	7. Invasion

Interplanet Janet

DISCLAIMER: The Fantastic Four and these characters(except for the ones I've made up) are property of Marvel Comics.

Chapter Seven

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

All of a sudden, the building went black after Reed Richards warning had gone off. Then the auxiliary power turned the building back on again.

"I HAVE TAKEN CONTROL OF YOUR BUILDING! SURRENDER NOW OR BE DESTROYED!" the Wizard's voice sounded, seemingly coming from everywhere.

The Wizard eventually found his way in the lab Reed was working in and attacked the elongated hero. "Ha, Richards. You thought your building was so impregnable but I still figured out a way to get in and get control!" the flying villain boasted as he blasted him with laser blasts from his gauntlets.

"The Four Freedoms Plaza will be fully operational in a few minutes. I always knew you were capable of a great deal of electrical theft but I still don't believe you're the one who took control of the building even if for a moment. Is Professor Daedalus working with you?" Reed asked as he dodged the lasers.

"Who? I never heard of him. I had no need of any kind of help in dealing with you, Richards. My victory over you will be mine and mine alone," the Wizard said as he tried to blast the malleable hero again.

"It's time I put you out of your misery," Mr. Fantastic said as he struck the wizard with a stretching enlarged fist.

"Oof! You're a lot stronger than I remember," the Wizard said as he was knocked back. "But this fight isn't over yet. In time I will show my genius to be greater than yours."

"More of your attempts to show that you're smarter than me, Wizard? How many times do we have to defeat you before you just give up?" Reed asked as if he was bored.

"I'll show you! Wait until you see the sentient robot I created. He's powerful. He's even stronger than the bestial Thing."

XXX

"Now we'll see how tough the Frightful Four really is," Janet said cracking her knuckles.

"Janet, go see to the safety of your brother and sister."

"What?! But..."

"Don't argue with me. Hurry!" the Invisible Woman ordered.

"Right, Mom," Janet complied as she flew off towards her younger siblings. After the galaxy girl had left a couple of figures attacked Sue and Johnny.

"Well, what have we here?" Electro said as he attempted to blast the two with a wave of electricity that Sue Storm blocked off with her force field.

"You're not dealing with an amateur here," the Invisible Woman stated with confidence.

"Who said we were?" the Trapster called out as he blasted them with his paste gun, covering Sue's force field surrounding it with hardening paste which squeezed the force field in.

"Ungh! I don't know how long I can hold this paste off, Johnny. I feel as if I'm being strangled."

"That's all right, Sue. Use your force field to protect just yourself. I'll just blast this paste and burn a hole for us to walk through."

As the Human Torch burned his way through Electro attempted to blast him with electricity which barely missed the high flying hotshot. "You think it's just the Frightful four you're dealing with? There's a powerful sorceress who hates that Interplanet Janet chick who's just moved in with you," the Trapster said as he also tried to nail the dodging Human Torch.

"You're going down, Torch. All I have to do is electrify the area you're in. Once that's done you're toast.

"We'll see about that," Johnny said as he returned the volleys of energy blasts from Electro.

"It's not just that. That powerful sorceress will blast that girl into ashes. There's no way that blond haired bimbo will be able to take her on," Electro stated as he continued to try to blast the Human Torch.

"Who exactly is this new member?" Johnny asked exchanging volleys of energy blasts.

"She calls herself Morgan Le Fey. While we were planning our little shindig against you she showed up demanding revenge against the bimbo who just left here. This chick's very powerful. I'll be surprised if your new friend survives."

"Let's see if you survive, Electro," the Invisible Woman said as she slammed the electrified villain into a wall with the strength of her force field knocking him unconscious.

"I knew you were there Invisible Woman. Now I'm going to... Ungh," the Trapster groaned as Johnny Storm blasted him with a non lethal dose of flame.

"I'm going to see if Janet needs any help. I don't know if those guys were bluffing or not but I won't take that chance," Johnny said as he left with a trail of flame.

"OK, Johnny. I'll go see how Reed and Ben's doing."

XXX

"Hey, Franklin, Valeria," Janet called out to the kids who were playing a game.

"What is it? I heard the alarms. Will we be safe in here?" the little boy asked innocently.

"No you won't, brat!" a sultry voice called out appearing out of nowhere.

"Morgan Le Fey! What do you want?!"

"I'm here for revenge. You ruined my plans to make the mighty Thor my slave. Then you had the gall to judge me afterwards! I really don't care about the Fantastic Four. I'm here to destroy you!" Morgan Le Fey blasted Janet with an eldritch blast that slammed her into a wall.

"Ungh! You want to fight. I got your fight, I got your fight right here," Janet answered getting up.

"You're no match for my magicks," the sorceress said confidently.

"I'm more than a match for you. Bring it on, Bitch!" Janet challenged as she dodged at super speed.

!!ZAP!! "Stand still, You, You Harlot!" the sorceress screamed as she tried to hit Janet.

"You got a lot of nerve calling me that! It's not like I charge for it anyway!" Janet said tagging the sorceress with a solar energy blast which knocked her into a wall.

"Oof! Why you. I'll..." But the sorceress' words were cut off as Janet moved in on her avoiding her eldritch blasts. But at that moment, Morgan Le Fey tagged her with such a powerful eldritch blast that it knocked Janet through several walls and eventually to the outside. "Now where did those brats go to?" the sorceress said looking around but not seeing the kids anywhere.

XXX

As Ben went to aid his friends, his way was barred by a seven and a half foot blue robot which was square shaped and looked a little like the armored form of the Wizard. Instead of a face he had a dark visor. Ben Grimm, the new coifed Adonis, was face to face with the Wizard's robotic dreadnought. "It's clobberin time!" Ben said as he rushed the robot striking it with a hard blow. !!CRACK!!

"I will destroy you!" the mechanized creature said in a monotone.

"You ain't destroying anything. I'm gonna kick your tin can ass all over the place!"

"You are not the Thing yet your voice is like him. Who are you?"

"My new name's Adonis, ya tin can! Don't take my new good looks for a weakness," Ben said as he struck the robotic monster with a haymaker. But as the mechanized robot reeled back a beam came out of his chest hitting Adonis right in the chest. "Aargh!" Ben yelled in pain.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" Ben then clapped his hands together and shoved the newly created shockwave in the dreadnought's direction, shoving it back.

"You are stronger and more durable than the information in my memory banks. But I will still destroy you," the seven and a half foot robot said as it made it way towards the strong man.

"Is that so?! Come on then. Let's see what you're made of." Ben struck the machine with his best Sunday punch which rocked the dreadnought back a few feet but not out. The machine then blasted Ben with it's energy beam again.

"Aargh! It'll take more than that to take me out of the fight!" Adonis super leaped right into the walking dreadnought, striking it feet first knocking it down. !!BOOM!!

"Your speed and quickness does not compute with my data." The machine got up and moved in on his opponent with a great deal of speed seemingly skating on the ground as he smashed Adonis sending him a few feet back. But Ben further surprised the robot by flying into him and hitting him with several punches and kicks as the robot responded in kind. Eventually the robot dropped to the ground on flat on it's back.

"I'm still the toughest. No walking pile of scrap metal can beat me."

XXX

The Wizard's attempts to blast the malleable Mr. Fantastic proved frustrating. "What is this? You weren't this quick and agile before. Have you been experimenting on yourself or have you been taking steroids?" the Wizard asked as he regarded Reed Richards' more muscularly defined physique.

"It's a long story, Wizard. But I've had enough of this. Despite my increased ability to fight and engage in fisticuffs I really don't take a whole lot of pleasure in it so I'm ending this fight right now with my fists!" !!CRACK!! With a great deal of strength and effort Reed Richards slammed the Wizard into a wall with an expanded stretched fist which practically knocked the Wizard out.

"Ungh. You think it's over, Richards? I still have control over your building. And now I'll have your building against you," the Wizard said as he pressed a button in his armor on his wrist after which he slumped into unconsciousness.

"Reed! Are you OK?!" Sue Richards called out as she, her brother and Ben Grimm came running into the lab Reed had been working in.

"I'm fine, dear. Where's Janet?"

"I had her leave to protect the children and Johnny left to see if she was OK."

"See if she's OK?" Reed asked with eyebrows raised.

"Seems Janet managed to offend Morgan Le Fey. This Morgan Le Fey supposedly allied herself with the Frightful Four but she really wanted to get at Janet. I really think we need to..."

!!CRASH!! "The building's security systems are attacking us! I'm going to have to make go to the mainframe of our computer system and repair the damage the Wizard managed to cause," Reed explained as he used his stretching powers to evade the energy blasts which attacked them all.

While the Fantastic Four evaded their own security system, Reed was able to stretch over to it and fix it. "How did the Wizard take control of our security system, Reed?" Susan Richards asked with concern.

At that point Franklin and Valeria came running in. "Mom, Dad, Uncle Ben!"

"Franklin! Where's Janet?"

"She was fighting that mean lady in green when she blasted Janet a block away!" Valeria answered.

Then the Human Torch flew back in leaving a trail of flame behind him. "Neither Janet nor Morgan Le Fey are where they were few moments ago. We ought to go check the video log. That will allow us to figure out where Janet went..."

"I'll vaporize you, you wench!" they heard from outside the Four Freedoms Plaza via their newly repaired audio system.

"That's the mean green lady, Mommy! Janet and her are fighting outside!" Franklin exclaimed with excitement.

"I'll go out there and give Janet a hand. From what I remember, Morgan Le Fey is awfully powerful," Johnny Storm said as he left for the outside only to be stunned a red beam. All of a sudden all of them in the room where rendered unconscious, falling to the ground.

"It was gracious of Morgan Le Fey to use her magic to give us all a chance to quickly recover from being unconscious at least once," the Wizard said cackling over their victory.

"Yeah," the Trapster answered. "Do you still have control of this building?"

"Not quite. But I can easily take control of it again. Before Mr. Fantastic undid what I had done I put in a fail safe null blast that would take all of them out after any 'fixing' of what I had done. Now all of them are at my mercy."

"But what about that hot blond who's out there fighting Morgan Le Fey?" Electro said, watching the fight between Janet and the green clad sorceress with interest.

'Never mind her. If Morgan Le Fey fails to defeat her we'll deal with Interplanet Janet ourselves. Right now I want to enjoy our victory over the accursed Fantastic Four. But who is this?" the Wizard wondered, regarding Ben Grimm's new beautiful and muscular form.

"That is Ben Grimm, Master," the Wizard's robotic dreadnought, Mechano said coldly.

"How would you know that?" Electro asked not believing it.

"Silence, Fool! I built Mechano with the ability to detect my enemies no matter what form they took. But I would like to know how the bestial Thing became such a pretty boy. Come to think of it, I do recognize Ben Grimm now. Maybe the Fantastic Four's newest member knows something about this. Take them away and put our prisoners into their own prison cells for now, Mechano."

"I have to admit it, that Janet chick's hot. What a pair of assets! I want me some of that!" Electro exclaimed with a huge smile on his face while he watched the two women battle on the video screen.

"Maybe we'll get to see a good catfight, eh Electro?" the Trapster commented, thinking of the beautiful, scantily clad women tearing each other's clothes off.

"I'd love to see that!" Electro responded, thinking the same thing.

"Will you two stay focused?!" the Wizard demanded as Mechano had finished putting the Fantastic Four into nearby cells where they could be seen from where the villains stood at the time.

"Your orders have been fulfilled, Master."

"Good. At least one of the other members of the Frightful Four is focused," the Wizard commented as the other two villains were glued to the video screen, watching Interplanet Janet battle Morgan Le Fey hoping to see a catfight of some kind.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you've been reading this send me a review for it. I'd appreciate it. Now I want to thank those who have given me reviews for the last chapter.

Ashk, Kool Moe D., Redzorin, luger 7, Speed Reader, Sir Thames, gen x, cooking babe, They call me Bruce


	8. The Riddle

Interplanet Janet

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Eight

!!ZAP!! !!BLAST!! "I'll get you, my pretty!" Morgan Le Fey called out as she flew in the air over fifty stories high after having been tagged Interplanet Janet with an eldritch blast which knocked the galaxy girl flying back end over end through one of the windows and out of the Four Freedom's Plaza.

"I'll get you my pretty? That is so Wizard of Oz!" Janet said as she countered the sorceress' eldritch blasts with her own light based energy attacks. Both of them were flying through the city during their aerial battle. In less than a New York minute they had flown several blocks away from the Four Freedom's Plaza.

"What's going on up there?!" someone called out from the traffic jammed streets of 5th avenue.

"It's another super hero battle! But I don't know who those girls are but they're both hot!" someone called out from his slow moving car.

"Look out! The blond haired chick just took a hit! She's flying towards that sky high metro rail!" another motorist called out as Janet's stunned form came crashing into the moving car to the shock and fear of the occupants.

"Who's the blond? I've never seen her before!" a metro rail passenger called out.

" I don't know, man. Look out! Someone else is coming. It's Morgan Le Fey! She's going to blast the blond again!" another metro rail passenger exclaimed.

"You think you're suffering pain now? You have yet to suffer for what you've done," the Elven sorceress exclaimed as she blasted the galaxy girl with another mystical energy blast.

"Are you talking about what happened with Thor? You had no right to..."

"I had every right! You ruined my control over the mighty Thor; for that you must pay!"

"I didn't want Thor under your control. I foiled your plans. So what do you want me to do?"

"Why you two faced, Harlot!"

"Harlot?! I don't demand money. You have me confused with Flare!"

"What?! I know not of what you speak but I shall have my revenge upon thee." !!ZAP!!

"Oof! It's time for a new tactic." The galaxy girl flew towards the sorceress at super speed, slamming into her and hitting her with punch and kick combinations so fast the human eye couldn't follow.

"Ungh! Do you think me a weakling? I've made myself a goddess! You can't kill me. You won't even be able to defeat me with your petty fists."

"Oh, really? Let's see about that." The galaxy girl pressed her attack, getting several punches and kicks in, causing the sorceress pain, getting through her mystic force field and knocking her far away from the metro rail car. Before she left she smiled and waved at the passengers and flew off after the sorceress.

"Aaaagh!" the fairy goddess sorceress screamed as she blasted Janet with an area effect cone blast that increased in size as it knocked her back further and further away. But Morgan Le Fey wasn't through yet. She then created a giant hand which grabbed the galaxy girl and threw her into a large electric Coca Cola sign which gave Janet more than a little shock as she came crashing into it.

"Aieeeee!"

"I'm not through with you yet!"

"You are through!" While still in pain, Janet grabbed one of the broken electrified wires and used it as a whip and entangled the sorceress in it.

"Aaargh! You'll pay for that!" But before Morgan Le Fey could do anything else Janet flew off, breaking free of the electrical wires she had gotten herself entangled in. "Where do you think you're going?"

_**"All I wanted was the big blue sky! All I wanted was the big blue sky! The air! The air!"**_ the blond bombshell sang as she flew towards an abandoned factory in the less populated part of the city with the elven sorceress right on her heels despite the fact Janet was flying faster than the speed of sound.

"Are you a minstrel or a warrior? Enough of your singing!" Morgan Le Fey said as she attempted to blast Janet into oblivion with more of her eldritch blasts. Janet dodged a particular nasty blast, as she flew right through a second story window of the factory, smashing her way through, sending glass everywhere. But despite all that, the goddess/sorceress was right behind her.

"Hey, I like to sing during my fights sometimes. Deal with it! But I'm telling you one thing."

"What is that?"

"I suggest you be very careful around here. If our fight gets too hectic we'll bring the whole place down. So you better be careful. You better watch what you're doing in here," Janet said, waving her finger at her like a school teacher discipling an errant child.

"You dare give me orders, mortal?! I shall do what I please, you slut!" Morgan Le Fey began to breathe in and increase her power. "I'm going to bring this building down on your head while I create a magic sphere to protect me. You're finished."

"Don't you dare do that! Don't you dare!" The sorceress' eyes seemed to glow as a green aura around her body appeared and increased. The sorceress exploded with power, causing the iron workings of the building to come down on her.

"Aargh! What the?!" Morgan screamed as the iron came crashing down on the both of them. Despite the pain she suffered, Janet was able to get up and grab a metal iron girder and struck the vulnerable-to-iron-sorceress with it several times at super speed, spinning around countless times, hitting the sorceress with the iron girder like a baseball bat. Within seconds Morgan Le Fey was on the ground unconscious.

"I told you to be careful in here, you witch! Have you forgotten about your weakness to iron? I haven't." The galaxy girl then took off, leaving the building to fly back towards the Four Freedom's Plaza, hoping her new family had come out of the battle with the Frightful Four all right.

"Kind of messy but not bad."

Janet quickly turned around to see, "Spider-Man! It's so great to see you. You're one of my favorite super heroes!"

"Yeah. That's nice. You want to tell me who you are?" Spider-Man said, swinging through on a web line right next to her as she flew.

_**"I'm Interplanet Janet! I'm a galaxy girl. I've been to lots of places seen a lot of worlds. I've traveled like a comet with a lot of speed. But there's never been a planet that I haven't seen. No, there's never been a planet that I haven't seen."**_

Spider-Man looked at Interplanet Janet, face faulting and shaking his head. "Why exactly were you fighting Morgan Le Fey? Were you two arguing about Thor? It makes sense Morgan Le Fey would control over Thor; a lot of women want Thor. You into Thor yourself?"

"I was but he still loves Sif. She's had thousands of years to get with that guy but when I came on to him myself she gets all jealous! Talk about playing hard to get."

Spider-Man regarded the golden haired super heroine for a moment. "You were fighting one of the most powerful super villains around over Thor when he's already with another woman?"

"Thor had me come to Asgard because Morgan had his home invaded so she could distract everyone so she could use some kind of mind control spell to take control over him. I hate when anyone man or woman tries to exert control, thus forcing themselves on someone like that. Don't go where you're not invited, that's what I always say."

"Oh. That makes sense now. Wait. What are you doing?" Spidey said in surprise as the drop dead gorgeous blond flew closer towards him, giving him that look.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I've always liked you, Spidey. You're not still dating the Black Cat, are you? She normally hangs out with you but I don't see her anywhere around here. I really hope you've broken up."

"That was years ago, Janet. That relationship is over. I..."

"Oh, great. I'll treat you right. I'll accept you either as a super hero or in your secret ID. You're hot either way."

Spider-Man gently swung to the top of a nearby building and landed. "How do you know how I look in my secret ID? I could be as ugly as sin under this mask for all you know."

Janet closed in on Spider-Man and whispered. "I know all about your life as a photographer, Peter."

Spidey had a look of shock that the blond bombshell recognized. "What the? Are you some kind of mind reader?!"

"No. It's long story. I'm from another universe. In the universe from which I came you and most every other super hero here was a comic book character. Your comic book was one of the most popular second to the X-Men. You've suffered so much since your poor Uncle Ben died until now. But don't worry. Janet will make it all better."

"Speaking of comics, I thought you looked familiar. You're that chick from that Champions RPG, a game I played back when I was a kid. I always thought you were gorgeous. I used to fantasize about you."

"Really? _**I'm your dream lover but you don't have to dream anymore," **_the galaxy girl sang, giving the hero a sexy wink.

Spidey blushed under his mask but got his composure. "But if you know so much, how come you don't that I'm married?"

Janet looked at him with a look of shock and surprise. "Married? To who?"

Spider-Man shook his finger. "No. No. No. Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You're so hot when you do that. It's a pity you're married but I'm not a home wrecker."

"I'm free, darlin."

Both heroes turned to see, "Wolverine! I never even sensed you being there! What's shakin?"

"I had some business in the area. When I saw the fight you had with Morgan Le Fey. I wondered what it was all about so I leaped over from building to building when I saw you here."

"So what did you think of it?"

"Not bad. I was mildly impressed with your fighting skills even though you fight like a character from DragonballZ. But what's goin on at your parents' building? I saw some people flying over there. Villains I suspect. It doesn't look too good."

"Indeed! I have no idea where you've come from, woman. But I find you comely." Everyone turned to see Namor of Atlantis also known as the Sub-Mariner floating in the air not too far from them.

"Namor? When did you get here?"

"I had planned a visit when I noticed several ruthless villains had taken over the Fantastic Four's building. then I noticed the battle you had with the sorceress. You have valor befitting a queen."

"Uh, yeah," Janet said unimpressed with the presence of the Sub-Mariner. "Oh, no! I have to get back to the Baxter Building. My family were fighting the Frightful Four. They'll probably beat them up but that's not for sure. It's been nice talking to you guys but I need to go."

"Baxter Building? It's called the Four Freedoms Plaza. You are from another universe! What do you have to do with the Fantastic Four?" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"I'm Reed and Susan Richards' daughter. I'd like to explain everything to you but I've spent too much time here. It's too bad you're married, Spidey. I was so ready to jump your bones."

"The Fantastic Four are friends of mine if their in trouble I'd like to help."

"I'll help too. I guess we X-Men owe you for what happened with your younger brother, Franklin," Wolverine piped in.

"Younger brother?" Spider-Man said in surprise.

"What?!" Namor exclaimed. "Younger brother? There's no way Reed Richards could have sired such a beautiful young woman."

Janet regarded the Sub-Mariner for a moment. "I am his Reed Richards' daughter! But if you guys want to come along that will be just fine."

"All right. But drop me off several yards away from the building. You have as much stealth as an atom bomb," Wolverine said gravely.

"You got that right, Wolvie. If she's like I remember, Janet has a tendency to come on like gangbusters. I bet she'll show up there singing some 80's song."

"How did you know that?!" Janet said in surprise. "You really were a big fan of mine!"

"Yeah. Don't get too close to the building. We want to stay out of sight. I'll swing it the rest of the way. But if you want to go in singing like you normally do, at least make an effort to try and sneak in. As soon as you're engaged in combat with all the other super villains there Wolvie and I will sneak in and free the Fantastic Four."

"I shall go as well. I came seeking aid for some problems my kingdom is having. I see I'll have to rescue my helpers before they can help me. But it will be an honor fighting beside a woman of your boundless beauty," Namor said, kissing Janet's hand.

"Uh, yeah. Well, we better get going," Janet said nervously, getting her hand away from the sea king.

XXX

"So what happened to those two hot babes?" Electro asked no one in particular after the two combatants were no longer in view.

"They are irrelevant. Let them go on and fight each other. I have bigger fish to fry."

"What will we do with the effing F.F?" Electro asked with a sense of glee.

"You mean what will **I** do with the Fantastic Four? Don't forget that I'm the mastermind behind this."

"Yeah, sure. But you have to admit that blond chick was hot!" Electro exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"I agree despite her 80's hairstyle and manner. And those clothes! Someone needs to tell her the 80's are over," Trapster interjected.

"Who cares?! I'd do it with a hot babe in any time period."

"Will you two shut up?!" the Wizard ordered. !!BEEP!!BEEP!! "My other associate is trying to contact me."

"I suppose you've already taken over the Fantastic Four's base, Wizard?"

"That is correct, Dr. Octopus. I told you I could do it and I did. My genius is unparalleled."

"Yes. I have a few other super villains with me like Titania, the Owl, the Vulture, Speed Demon, the Beetle and Dansen Macabre. We're ready to show up at the Four Freedom's Plaza whenever you're ready."

"Good. Show up at the docking bay. When everyone's here I'll begin my plans of conquest."

"Conquest?"

"Yes. I'm not just stopping here. I plan to create a group of super villains that will surpass the Masters of Evil, destroying the Avengers and even the X-Men if they get in the way."

"Your plans are ambitious, Wizard. I'm impressed. But I hear the Fantastic Four has a new ally."

"She is being dealt with as we speak."

"I saw her take on Morgan Le Fey. This ally is very powerful. We can talk about this later when I get there. But keep in mind I want the destruction of Spider-Man as the price of my loyalty."

"Of course, Dr. Octopus. As long as you stay loyal you can have that wall crawler. I am in charge of all this; you keep that in mind," the Wizard said with a sense of authority.

"Yes, of course," Dr. Octopus said feigning compliance. _"As soon as everything comes to fruition I'm going to take all of it away from you, Wizard.Then I'll be the Master of New York City!"_

XXX

"You guys all right?" Janet asked as she flew towards the Four Freedoms Plaza with Spider-Man and Wolverine in tow.

"Not much for flying but I'm all right. I remember you having X-Ray and telescopic vision of some kind; do you still have these powers?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes. I do."

"It might be a good idea to see what's going on," Spider-Man interjected.

"Good idea. There's..."

"What do you see?"

"They've been captured. The Wizard's cackling over his supposed victory. Gasp!"

"What is it?"

"Dr. Octopus just walked in the main control room along with the Owl, Blue Beetle, Speed Demon, the Vulture, some tall buffed out chick and a woman wearing a white leotard with a large black string."

"Tall buffed out chick?"

"I've never seen her before. She has long brown hair, a spiked outfit with an open midriff. My, her uniform is tacky."

Spider-Man regarded Janet's own uniform for a moment and shook his head while Wolverine smirked. "That must be Titania. Watch out for her; she's dangerous. She's about as strong as the Hulk. The other woman in the white leotard is Dansen Macabre. She uses mental hypnotism and illusions."

"That's all right I've learned how to resist mind control and things like that."

"Drop me off right here, right on this building, Janet," Wolverine interjected.

"That's a good idea," Spider-Man said as Janet dropped Wolverine off on said building. "Just let me go right here. I'll swing a web line and get there soon enough."

"All right. See you there!"

XXX

A little later Janet used her key card to open a hidden door near the basement. The door actually looked like a wall but like all the members of the Fantastic Four Janet knew where the hidden openings were.

"Hmm. It seems our stranger has just returned from fighting Morgan Le Fey," the Wizard said, observing the monitor.

"Wow! She's still hot!" Electro exclaimed.

"I'll say!" the Trapster remarked.

"Silence! This is a good time to inform the city of my demands and that I'm in control of all the Four Freedoms Plaza."

"What are you planning?" Dr. Octopus asked, his eyes narrowing at the Wizard.

"The Wizard grated at being questioned but he explained himself. "I've already have everything in place to take over all the broadcast waves of new York city and the surrounding environments."

The criminal mastermind pushed a few buttons and announced, "PEOPLE OF NEW YORK. BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW MASTER, THE WIZARD. I HAVE ALREADY TAKEN OVER THE HOMEBASE OF THE FANTASTIC FOUR AND THE BROADCAST AND RADIO WAVES OF THE CITY. IF YOU DON'T WANT NEW YORK GROUND TO A HALT YOU WILL GIVE ME 1,000,000,000.00 IN CASH AND GOLD. AS YOU CAN SEE THE FANTASTIC FOUR ARE AT MY MERCY. AND TO SHOW YOU I MEAN BUSINESS, I SHALL SLAY THEM BUT FIRST THEY HAVE AN ALLY WHO'S TRYING TO RESCUE THEM. SHE GOES BY THE NAME, INTERPLANET JANET. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HER CONNECTION TO THE FANTASTIC FOUR IS BUT SHE WILL DIE FIRST!"

The Wizard then showed Janet sneaking in. Every TV, satellite feed and other communication devices were transmitting the scene under the Wizard's control. "NOW WATCH THIS FOOLISH GIRL FAIL TO SAVE THE FANTASTIC FOUR AND PERISH!"

"Let me at her; I'll rip her apart!" the large, powerful woman known as Titania said, cracking her knuckles.

"All right. But take Dansen Macabre, the Brothers Grimm and Speed Demon with you."

"I don't need them!"

"I know you don't, my dear. But I want to see how these people function against this Interplanet Janet. Now go. There are hidden entrances everywhere. Be sure to use them to surprise this girl," the Wizard ordered.

"Oh, goody. Blondie's walking right into my trap!" a short man wearing a white suit with red hair said with a grin.

"I was amazed that you were able to set up shop so quickly, Arcade. But since she is in the area where you have set up your obstacle course I'll grant YOU the largess of letting you do her in.

_"This doesn't look right. How has the Wizard changed everything so quickly," _Janet thought to herself, regarding the changed area which looked like a white painted corridor with strange pictures, As she quietly walked through the dark area, the song, the Riddle by Nik Kershaw, occurred to her. She had been watching Vh1 Classic and really liked the video for the song when she saw it. As she broke through a wall a thin wall two holograms appeared. They wore red and blue body suits with skull like masks. They didn't attack but passed by her laughing at her. Janet looked at them, puzzled then she sang the song.

**"I got two strong arms, blessings of avalon with time to carry on,"  
**

As she walked around and sang, Janet noticed her little sister, Valera, a few yards in front of her, wearing a white dress, putting her hands into a box and throwing things out of it. But before Janet could get to her "Valera" walked through a small door, closing it behind her. _"Was that an illusion? I can't get this door open!" _As Janet contemplated these things, she sang without consciously thinking about it.

**"and try for sins and alarms, so to America the brave, wisemen save."**

Janet looked around bewilderedly, noticing a small sliding door parchment within a larger door slide open to reveal the laughing face of, _"Arcade? What's he doing here?" _Before Janet could get to the door the parchment closed shut. Janet pounded the door for a bit then kept on walking through the hallway.

**"Near a tree by a river there's a hole in the ground, where an old man of aran goes around and around, and his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night, for a strange kind of fashion there's a wrong and a right, but he'll never ever fight over you."**

_"My X-ray vision isn't picking up anything either. Wait! Who's that dancing around in circles behind the wall? Dansen Macabre! Is she creating these illusions? It's like she's on a merry go round. I'll have to figure a way out of this psionic trap."_

**"I got plans for us, nights in the scullery and days instead of me, I only want to discuss, of for anything but light, wise men fighting over you"**

As Janet walked through the makeshift, illusionary hallway, singing her song, she checked some doors of various sizes, finding them to be locked. She couldn't even open them with all vaunted strength. Eventually she came to a mirror. At first she saw herself then she saw Dansen Macabre dancing around along with her string.

**"It's not me you see, pieces of valentine, with just a song of mine, to keep from burning history, seasons of gasoline and gold, wise men fold."  
**

Janet touched the mirror only to put her hand through it as if it was water. After shaking her hands dry, Janet tried her X-Ray vision again only to see Arcade standing with burning effigies of her fantastic family. _"Hope for his sake that's another illusion. I never had a code against killing."_

**"Near a tree by a river there's a hole in the ground, where an old man of aran goes around and around, and his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night, for a strange kind of fashion there's a wrong and a right, but he'll never ever fight over you."**

All of a sudden Speed Demon attacked her with a speeding move by attack, knocking her off balance as he sped off. Even though she used her acrobatic skills to keep from being off balance all together, Titania immediately appeared right by a wall that had painted stairs on it and slammed Janet into the wall which was on the other side of the corridor.

"I've had enough of your singing, blondie! It's time to see how well you can fight!" the bigger and stronger woman threatened.

"All right. I'll be happy to accommodate you." Once again Speed Demon came back and attempted to smash into Janet. But this time Janet was ready. As Titania came at her Janet martial threw the charging woman into the oncoming Speed Demon. Janet managed to use Titania's strength against Speed Demon while using the latter's speed against Titania, causing the two to slam into each other, knocking themselves out.

"Oof!" Then the galaxy girl walked away from the unconscious villains, resumed singing and walking the hallway to where, she didn't know. At that point Janet walked into what seemed like Dansen Macabre's long string. After getting herself untangled of it the string disappeared.

Janet used her X-Ray vision again to peer out of the corridor walls only to see the two men who she had seen earlier wearing the blue and red leotards and laughing at her. As she kept walking she saw the same duo inside the corridor still laughing at her but this time she blasted the both of them, knocking them both out unconscious.

_"When does this end? This is taking too long. I need to end this charade!" _Janet thought to herself as she kept on walking and began to sing again.

**"I got time to kill, sly looks in corridors, without a plan of yours, a blackbird sings on bluebird hill, thanks to the calling of the wild, wise mens child."**

At this point Janet began to whistle the tune to the song.

"What is Janet doing?" the Invisible Woman said in a whisper while being restrained and watching the main viewing screen. "Everyone is watching this. Must she sing that song while she walks around in circles?"

"That song's code, Sue. She told me about it earlier. She would have told you too if you weren't so busy criticizing everything she did. I read her canceled comic book where she would often sing for no apparent reason as if she was in an 80's music video. When she was watching the video to the song she's singing she told me the song would be a great code meaning she had help on the way. I'm not sure who's with her but someone else is."

"Hmm. If the performance Janet is giving is a distraction for our rescuers then she's more resourceful than I would have thought. However, I too have not been idle," Reed explained.

"What do ya got, Stretcho," Ben asked.

"Just sit tight everyone. At that moment the Fantastic Four and the two children vanished.

"Won't the Wizard be concerned when his captives are gone?" Sue Storm asked.

"Not for too long. I've left holograms of ourselves there so it seems like we're still captive. It won't take long for me to get control of the building back."

"That's pretty impressive, Richards."

"Wolverine! What are you doing here?!"

"Janet let us know what was going on. She's fairly swift even though she comes off as a blond bimbo from the 80's.

"Indeed." The Submariner came out of the darkness of the hidden room along with Spider-Man. "She could be from the 40's for all I care. She is a beautiful woman of valor, worthy of Imperius Rex!" As everyone stared at him, Namor folded his arms on his chest.

"That's my daughter your talking about, Namor," Reed Richards said sternly.

"Daughter?! How could that be?"

"It's bad enough you tried to take Sue from me but you're not getting my daughter!"

"It's a long story, Subby. We..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ben Grimm, an Adonis."

"You've gone from hideous to beautiful. I barely recognized your voice."

"Is that you Ben?" Spider-Man said bewildered. "You're prettier than Janet. What happened?"

"We don't have a lot of time to talk about all this. Janet is in some kind of maze. While I'm taking back control of the building the rest of you can go to where she is and help her out. We can deal with the Wizard's new conglomerate soon enough," Mr. Fantastic explained.

"So be it, Richards. I shall aid you but afterwards you must help me and my people."

"We'll do what we can, Namor. But right now we have to deal with the Wizard and his new machinations."

Meanwhile Janet was still walking through the seemingly endless corridor, whistling the tune of her song. As she traversed the area she saw images of soldiers marching through the walls and even "outside". But as the "soldiers got closer two of them poised their guns at her and fired. "Ouch!" Janet said as the powerful lasers bounced off, still hurting her a little.

"It's over songbird," the two Brothers Grimm said in unison as they assumed their real guise and continued to fire their unusually powerful firearms. "We know you're tough but you won't survive our barrage. You're finished!" But the blond bombshell moved in on the twins, attacking them both, making quick work of them, knocking them both out while resuming her song.

**"Near a tree by a river there's a hole in the ground, where an old man of aran goes around and around, and his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night, for a strange kind of fashion there's a wrong and a right, but he'll never ever fight."**

As she walked through the corridor the galaxy girl looked straight ahead, still singing her song. She tried pounding on the wall to her left but to no avail. Eventually she saw a window out of which she looked to see Dansen Macabre staring back at her. Immediately the white haired woman blasted Janet with a mental attack. Janet recovered and blasted her opponent with a flash attack followed by an energy blast which sent the dancing mentalist into the ground.

**"Near a tree by a river there's a hole in the ground, where an old man of aran goes around and around, and his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night, for a strange kind of fashion there's a wrong and a right, but he'll never ever fight over you. No he'll never ever fight over you."**

At the end of the song Janet came to the end of the corridor and looked up, using her X-ray vision. "Arcade! I see you up there operating the controls!" Janet flew up and came crashing through the wall where the short red headed man was in a control room with all sorts of electronics there.

"That was a great song, sweetie! I'm sure it would make a great music video. As much as I like the view of you in the uniform you're hardly wearing, I need to get out of here."With that the gamesmaster pressed a button and vanished into thin air before Janet could get to him.

"Shoot! He's nowhere to be seen! What's going on here?!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here for the chapter when the F.F. retake their building. Now I'd like to thank those who have left reviews for the last chapter.

penny3, They call me Bruce, Sir Thames, Kool Moe D., Redzorin, luger 7, Excel, gen x, AshK


	9. Atlantean Adventure

Interplanet Janet

!!SOUNDS EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Nine

Janet used her vision powers to look around, finding nothing at first until, "Janet! There you are!" Mr. Fantastic announced, materializing right in front of her along with the rest of the gang.

"Hey, everybody! What's shakin?"

"Janet, what was all that singing and dancing all about?" the Invisible Woman said, walking up to her with a look of admonition on her face.

"I didn't dance. I can dance fairly well though."

"Must you sing like that so often?"

"Well, I did that so Uncle Johnny would know I had brought friends along to help."

"I told you there was a method to her madness, sis, but don't call me uncle, Janet. I'm not so old as to have a niece who's a grown woman."

"Who did you bring with you, Janet?" Reed asked.

"She brought us with her!" Everyone turned to see Spider-Man and Wolverine standing there. Then Namor, the Sub-Mariner flew into the room.

"I could hear the singing from a mile away."

"I'm sure you could hear a lot with those ears, Mr. Spock," Janet answered.

"My name is Namor! But I find it easy to forgive such a lovely lady like yourself," the Prince of Atlantis said, grabbing Janet's hand and kissing it.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter, Namor?" Reed Richards asked sternly.

"Your daughter? Do you expect me to believe that? Or did you experiment on your own daughter, making her age a lot faster than she would otherwise?"

"A mad scientist did experiment on me but it wasn't my father here. It happened in another universe."

"What?!" Namor exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a long story for which we don't have a lot of time right now," Reed Richards stated logically. "Now that we're all safe here. I can execute plan T. This will unleash a knockout gas that will either knockout or at least make our uninvited guests sluggish."

In a few moments the villains in the main room of the building slowly began to feel drowsy. _"This is getting us nowhere. I knew I should not have trusted the Wizard. Fortunately my instruments have informed me of the knockout gas that's beginning to affect even me. I suspected something like this would happen. Richards is too smart not have a backup plan of some kind. It's time for me and my crew to leave. It might be time to set up another Masters of Evil with me at the head!" _Dr. Octopus thought to himself as he used his mechanical arms to grab the more powerful villains he had brought with him in order run away to fight another day.

When it looked as if everyone was unconscious, the Fantastic Four and their friends showed up where the Frightful Four and a few other villains were lying on the floor unconscious. "That looks like everybody's accounted for," Reed Richards stated confidently.

"How about the ones that just left?" Janet asked as she used her vision powers to memorize Dr. Octopus and his crew as they flew off.

"Never mind them right, Janet. We need to deal with the Frightful Four right now."

"It looks as if all of them have been dealt with, Reed," the Invisible Woman stated.

!!CLANK!!CLANK!! "Hold it! That robot's coming straight for us!" Adonis exclaimed as he got ready for battle.

"Time is of the essence so I shall help expedite things," Namor said as both he and Ben moved in on the mechanized enforcer, taking him out in a couple minutes.

"Well, that's it. I'll make a phone call to someone who can take care of our unwanted guests," Reed said, looking over his instruments. "It won't take too long for me to bring the Four Freedoms Plaza back on line.

XXX

After the authorities took the Frightful Four and their accomplices to the vault, Namor the Submariner stated the reason why he had come to them in the first place. "I've located the people of Atlantis. But they're trapped within an inter-dimensional wall through which my mightiest blows cannot penetrate. The dome of Atlantis is also sinking into the sea floor little by little. I have no idea what to do at this point so I figured intelligence might have succeed where strength and might have failed."

"Then let us get over there," Reed Richards exclaimed.

"Now that your building's safe again it's time for me to take my leave," Spider-Man said as he began walk out.

"It's time for me to go as well. See you for poker Wednesday, Ben?" Wolverine asked, looking over to the now beautiful warrior.

"Yeah. I'll be there. As long everyone there doesn't have a hard time with the new me," Adonis said.

"Don't worry about it. We X-Men have seen worse." With that Wolverine left the building.

"I wonder who's behind Atlantis' current demise," Janet said with her arms folded on her chest. "This reminds me of something Professor Daedalus did to the Atlantis of the world I spent most of my life in."

"What did he do?" Sue asked.

"The professor figured out how to take control of island of Manhattan and put a force field around it."

"How did you and the heroes of your world stop him?" Reed asked, enthused.

"I don't know. I wasn't the one who stopped him. I was in outer space, rescuing some astronauts. But even if I was the one who stopped Daedalus, Dr. Doom surely has improved on what that nut has done before."

"Bah! It matters not. I don't know if it's Doom or this Daedalus who's sealed off Atlantis but I shall never rest until my people are freed.!" Namor exclaimed.

"Is there any chance that Attuma has a hand in this?" Janet asked as everybody looked at her. "If that's the case we need to help Namor get his people back as soon as possible."

"Indeed. Your accusations have merit, dear Janet. Which is why we must be away right now."

"I'm not that much good under the water," Johnny Storm said.

"All right, Johnny. You can stay here and look after Franklin and Valeria until Malissa comes back," Sue replied.

"What?! Wait I..."

"It's for the best, kid. I remember how you cried like a baby the first time we went under the water. Your powers still work under water, right, Janet?" Ben asked.

"Yes. My powers are based on the sun as opposed to fire."

"If that's true what's the difference between you and Flare?" Johnny asked a little spitefully.

"Don't insult me, Uncle Johnny! I'm way hotter than Flare could ever hope to be! Besides, Flare's powers are based purely on light. Mine are solar based. I don't call myself Interplanet Janet just because it sounds nice. Besides, I'm much more powerful than she is to the point that she wouldn't have a chance against me even if I refrained from beating her up in hand to hand combat, a fight that wouldn't last that long anyway!"

"All right. All right. But you forgot about not calling me Uncle Johnny."

"I didn't forget." With that Janet walked towards the docking bay where the Fantastic Four's vehicles were stored with a sway of her hips that didn't go unnoticed by the Sub-Mariner. Then she looked over her shoulder, regarding Namor and her family "So are we going or not?"

"Of course, Janet. But I have to adapt us to being underwater first," Reed answered.

XXX

The Fantastic Four minus Johnny along with Janet and the Sub-Mariner made their way to Atlantis via one of the Fantastic Four's underwater vehicles.

"The force field surrounding Atlantis is not only huge it's gigantic," Reed Richards postulated as soon as they had gotten to their destination. "I have no idea how to break through it."

"You must break through! My people are in dire danger!" Namor demanded.

"Relax, pointy ears. Daddy will think of something."

"Pointy ears?! Listen, damsel. I'll not tolerate you speaking to me in such a manner."

"Oh, calm down. What's the chances of us digging underground and getting inside the city that way?" Janet asked, looking over at Mr. Fantastic.

"We could do that but we wouldn't know where we'd end up. For that to work there would have to be some kind of underground area we could travel through unseen."

"There is a way!" Namor exclaimed as if a light bulb appeared over his head. "There is an underground tunnel that will allow us inside the city. We can get to my throne room from there."

After swimming underground for a couple of hours, Namor looked up and all of a sudden smashed the ceiling over them and flew up. After the Fantastic Four had followed him they all found themselves in the Atlantean throne room but worse than that on the throne sat Dr. Doom!

Standing to Doom's right was Professor Daedalus in all of his armored glory. "Greetings, Richards! Fancy seeing you here. And you brought your heroic daughter with you as well. Soon I'll be able to kill both you and your wife, killing Janet's real parents as I killed her foster parents."

"I'll never let you do that again, you dufus!"

"Still trapped in the eighties, Janet? I so hated that time period. No matter. You and your family will soon meet your end!"

"Silence!" Doom commanded with authority. "As you may have noticed, I am in control of Atlantis. You will all surrender or be destroyed!"

"We'll never give into your demands, Doom!" Mr. Fantastic countered.

"Indeed! The Avenging son of Atlantis will not allow you to control my people!"

"You are a fool, Namor. I'm already in control of your people." At that moment several Atlantean soldiers rushed into the chamber, their weapons poised to strike.

"You shared your mass effect mind control with Dr. Doom, Daedalus?" Janet said as she sensed the use of mental powers.

"What if I did?"

"Did you tell Dr. Doom that your mind control will only work for so long and that it has a real short shelf life."

"Silence, girl! There's nothing you can do about it. You and your over rated father will bow down to my superior intellect."

"No, we won't." Janet moved at super speed right behind the throne, finding the device she was looking for. !!ZAP!!SMASH!! "You won't be using this thing again, worthless as it is." At that moment all of Namor's blue skinned subjects acted as if they had been in a dream then they promptly fell to the ground.

"What did you do, woman?!" Namor demanded.

"They'll be fine when they wake up, Sub-Mariner. That's simply the effect of being free of Professor Daedalus' mind control. People often break out of his control so the professor set it up so that anyone breaking out of his mind control would pass out unless they're strong bodied or willed."

"How did you know what the device looked like?!" the armored villain demanded.

"The Guardians kept notes on what you were able to do, Daedalus. Besides, I know you too well. And if anyone's over rated it's you. Now do you want a fresh one?" Janet said, cracking her knuckles.

"You are a fool, Daedalus! Fortunately I prepared for your likely failure." But before Doom could do anything Janet had knocked the professor right into him.

"Oof!"

"Look out, you fool!" Dr. Doom exclaimed, putting his foot down and batting Professor Daedalus away from his person. "Enough! I'm still in control of Atlantis."

"Never!" the Sub-Mariner refused as he flew towards the Latverian monarch. !!BLAST!! "Aargh!" Namor screamed as he flew back from the Doom's powerful energy attack.

"It's not as if you have any choice."

"There's always a choice!" !!ZOOM!!CRACK!!

"Aargh! Foolish girl, you have incurred my wrath!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! You world beaters are all alike. You try to take over the world and you get your ass kicked," Janet announced as she made a feint, pretending to attack Doom again.

"You should have stayed in that other universe, woman! Now you'll pay for offending me! Wait! What are you doing?"

"You don't know me very well, do you?"

"Get away from there! If you think you can shut off **my** mind control device you are vastly mistaken!"

At that moment, Reed Richards stretched over there. "How did you know it was here, Janet?"

"I used my N-ray vision. And it's not as if I couldn't tell that Doom simply improved a little bit on Daedalus's mind control machine. I'm not a total airhead, Daddy."

"Never said you were, Janet. Now let's see how to shut this thing off."

"Never!"

"I'll take care of Doom while you figure out how to shut his gizmo down," Janet said, facing the Latverian monarch.

"You think you can stop Doom?!"

"I don't think; I know." The galaxy girl zoomed in on the armored tyrant, attempting to attack him again when... !!ZAP!! "Aaargh!"

"Did you think you could ignore me, Interplanet Janet!" Professor Daedalus called out with a smoking laser rifle in his hands.

"Take care of Daedalus, kid! We'll take care of Doomsy!" Ben called out.

"Thanks, Ben! Now where were we? Oh, yes. I was going to kick your ass."

"Oh, really?"

"For sure! I haven't forgotten how you aced my family."

"I suppose you plan on getting revenge on me for it, eh?"

"You're going to pay for what you've done, you creep!" !!ZAP!!

"Ow! You will pay for that." !!RAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!

"Yeow! You still have a fixation on huge guns, don't you, Daedalus? Trying to make up for something smaller down there?"

"You think you're so funny, don't you, you 80's loving bitch! It was bad enough that I lived through the 80's while I was here but the idea of living through that time again was loathsome! I'm so happy I was able to leave that place when I did. The idea of going through the administration of that forgetful idiot in the White House was just too much for me."

Janet's eyes went red with rage! "It's bad enough you took me out of my universe before I was born in order to spite my parents, then you killed my foster parents after your boss experimented on me, trying to turn me into his killer. Then you tried to kill my real family. But to top it off you make fun of the 80's! Go gag on a spoon!"

!!ZOOM!! !!CRACK!!POW!! "Ungh!" At the onslaught of Janet's right cross, Professor went to the ground in a heap.

"Gag on a spoon?" Janet turned to see the members of her family standing there, her father in the forefront.

"We used to say that in the 80's, Dad." Then Janet turned and looked around. "Where's Dr. Doom?"

"He took a powder before I could get my hands on him, kiddo."

"Correct. I've already fixed the problem Professor Daedalus helped to create," Mr. Fantastic explained.

"Indeed! Once again the kingdom of Atlantis is under my protective rule," Namor said in a grand pose as the stunned Atlanteans began to stir. Then he walked over to Janet. "You are a most beautiful woman, Janet. I would have you for my queen."

"I don't think so, dude."

"How can you refuse Imperious Rex?"

"First you go after my mother, then you go after me? What kind of sicko are you?"

"Sicko? I will not give up. Not only are you beautiful, you are valiant as well."

"That's all very interesting but I'm not interested in someone who could have blown me out of existence." Then she turned towards Ben and her parents. "Isn't it time for us to go?"

"Yes, Janet. It is. Now that your kingdom has returned to you, we should take our leave now," Reed Richards answered.

"Good, Daddy. But let's not forget Daedalus here."

"You think I wouldn't have an exit strategy, you dumb blond?! I really didn't want to ally myself with Dr. Doom in the first place. But when you don't expect it, expect it." With that the professor vanished!

"Blast it! And we don't know where his hideout is!" Janet announced, upset.

"Don't worry about it, Janet. He'll show up again someday," Sue Richards consoled.

"Yeah, I suppose. He always kept coming back. I just hope he doesn't end up with a mercenary army as he did before."

"Mercenary army?" Sue announced.

"That's right. He had a lot of agents working for him. Most of his henchmen were former Viper, Demon and Genocide agents. A lot of them were washouts."

"Washouts?" Ben piped in.

"Yeah. Some of the criminal organizations recruited convicts and other dissatisfied rif raf. More often than not when these recruits failed the cut the organizations had them killed but Professor Daedalus sometimes grabbed these guys, teleporting them back into his huge hideout where he had fairly competent people train them to do his will."

"There are organizations like AIM, Hydra and the Serpent Society but I have a hard time believing Daedalus would be so capable as to get a mercenary army under his command any time soon."

"I don't know how long it will take him to do that while he's here but he has a knack for making money and getting huge followings. For all we know he has spies in the organizations here the way he did in my previous universe. Anyway... Hey! Let go!"

"I'll never let you go!" the Prince of Atlantis said, putting his arms around her from behind. "You are a close second to Susan Richards so you'll do. In fact you are even more beautiful."

!!SHOVE!! "Hands off, fish boy! I've never liked you anyway." Ben and Reed stifled a laugh as the Fantastic Four left the throne room while Namor stood there a shocked look on his face.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long time between updates but I had a hard time thinking up another chapter. Anyway. Now I'd like to give props to the people who have given me reviews to the last chapter.

IWfan53, penny3, luger 7, Redzorin, Sir Thames, gen x, AshK, Radio Driver


	10. To Russia with Love

Interplanet Janet

!!SOUNDS EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Ten

"I really wish you hadn't violently shoved Namor away like that, Janet," Susan Richards admonished her daughter as they walked away from the docking bay where their vehicles were stored.

"What was I supposed to do, Mom? Wait for him to pork me?"

"Janet! What kind of language is that?"

"Oh, that's right. Namor's a fish guy instead of a pig guy. Thanks for clarifying that for me, Mom."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Namor has been through a lot as of late. You really ought to take into consideration other people's feelings"

Then Janet turned to the Invisible Woman. "Do you still have a thing for the Sub-Mariner, Mother? I vaguely recall you almost falling in love with the guy."

"No, Janet. I'm all together over him. But that doesn't mean that I don't care for him as a person. You can be so thick sometimes."

"What was that?!" Johnny called out, flying towards them, leaving a fiery trail behind him. "Did I hear right?! Did Janet really shove Namor away? What happened?"

"Since he had a thing for Mom, he decided I was the next best thing. That was so disgusting! Who does that guy think he is?"

"As I was saying Namor has been through a lot lately. Several of the women he has loved have died. And he just barely got his kingdom back only to have almost lost it again."

"He's been through a lot?! I just came here from another universe where everyone here was a fictional character as far as I knew. What's worse than that I lost the man **I** loved to my most hated rival. The last thing I needed was for that slimy fish guy to have his hands all over me. And by the way, the music of this time period stinks!"

"It's not that bad, Janet," the Human Torch interjected.

"And then there's 9/11. Reagan would have never allowed something like that to happen on his watch! And even if it did he would have turned Pakistan into a parking lot!"

"Things change, Janet," Reed replied calmly.

"Gee, Janet, you sound like an old woman."

"Are you talking about my mother or grandmother?"

"Take your pick," Johnny answered in jest.

"Johnny!" Then Susan abruptly turned towards her daughter. "I realize adapting to this universe is a little difficult. But have you thought how difficult it is for us, for me, having a daughter I didn't even know existed, raised by someone else and already grown?"

"I suppose."

"And the way you dress! I'm surprised your foster mother let you dress that way."

"She died when I was 17, Mom. It wasn't as if she could have stopped me anyway. Besides, could **your** mother have stopped you from dressing the way you wanted a few months ago when you made those people naked?"

"Janet! I told you I wasn't proud of what I did!"

"Anyway," Janet continued. "My mother wore an outfit that covered her as much as mine does now. And the swimsuits on the beach these days are a lot more revealing than what I'd ever be caught dead wearing."

At that point some more people walked into the docking bay. "We need to prepare for what Red Gho..."

"Johnny, look out! It's the Soviet Super-Soldiers!" Janet warned, her hands glowing with power, getting ready for a fight.

"Janet, stop!" Sue ordered, encasing her daughter in a force field.

"Hey!"

"Calm down, Janet. The Cold War has been over for quite some time now," Reed admonished.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot how the U.S. won that war already. Sorry, everybody. I've had a lot of run-ins with a lot of Soviet super villains in my lifetime. You want to let me out now, Mother? I know the score now."

"All right, Janet. But behave yourself," Sue admonished. But before the Invisible Woman could let down the force field, one of their guests stepped forward in a rage!

"You think you won so-called Cold War?!" a handsome, young man with big muscles announced with a hammer and sickle on his blue uniform that had white trim. Right behind him were a woman with long, shimmering blond hair, wearing a black uniform with a yellow star and trim and a large man wearing a Russian army officer's uniform.

"I don't think; I know," Janet answered from within the force field.

"So you are throwback from 80's. Listen, you Reagan sycophant. We Russians decided Cold War was getting us nowhere. So we called it quits..."

"That's right, you commie. You threw in the towel. That means we won!"

"Janet! Chill out already. Vanguard of the Winter Guard has something important to say. They're not the Soviet Super Soldiers anymore," Johnny commented.

"Are you going to let me out of this force field, Mom?"

"Before I do that I want you to recognize that Vanguard, Darkstar and Ursa Major are our guests not Cold War enemies."

"All right, already!" Janet answered, calming down after her mother let the force field down.

"And don't antagonize them. If Captain America can get along with Germans, you should be able to get along with Russians."

"You mean Germans like the Red Skull and Baron Zemo? I wouldn't trust those guys either."

"That's not what I meant! What's the matter with you?"

"Let's not forget that the Cold War was still raging when Janet left, Sue," Reed interjected intellectually. "Unfortunately Janet still has an 80's Cold War mindset."

Then Janet started talking again. "The Germans admitted defeat a long time ago. And as you can see by Vanguard's demeanor the Russians have not admitted to us having beaten them. Sheesh! They still have their nukes pointed at us!"

"How would you know that, Janet?" Reed asked, enthused. "None of our equipment has been used for that purpose recently."

"Have you forgotten, Daddy? I have both telescopic and X-ray vision. All I had to do was fly into space right over the Soviet Union and look carefully. It wasn't hard either since their nuclear missiles are pointed at America in the exact same way they were in my universe in 1982! And you say the Cold War is over?! That pervert who ran our country during the 90's practically unilaterally disarmed us!"

"I'm curious, Janet. Why did it occur to you to even check what the Russians had while you were in your previous universe?" Reed asked, turning to his daughter.

"I guess you all know about SDI or Star Wars, the name the liberals used to malign Reagan's idea to keep America safe? Well before President Reagan talked about it he had me meet with some scientists who had me spy on the Soviet Union from outer space. I guess I was the "prequel" to Star Wars."

"Wait a minute, Janet," Ben Grimm piped in. "I'm not an expert on the Cold War, but I can't believe the Russians would have just sat idly by and allowed you to do that."

"They didn't. They sent one of their super villains, Cosmo, to shoot me out of the sky. That guy was tough but he wasn't too bright. Most Russians weren't anyway," Janet said condescendingly to the consternation of the three Russians there.

"How did you fight that guy, Janet?" Johnny asked. "I remember reading an RPG supplement called the Red Doom that Cosmo was very powerful, a lot more powerful than you were if I remember correctly."

"He was but I was a whole lot faster and quick thinking. In the end I used my superior speed to confuse him, flying in between Soviet satellites. In the end I caused that dimwit to crash into one the Russian satellites, blowing it up. Then I..."

"You said something about being a prequel to Star Wars. Did Reagan's administration have you up there for another reason?" Reed interjected calmly.

"I'm not even sure I should tell anyone. It was an issue of national security which meant it was a secret."

"It's been over twenty years since that time period, Janet. You're not even in that universe anymore so you can tell us what this secret is," Reed said sternly.

"Hmm. All right. If the Soviets were to launch their nukes at the United States I was to fly into outer space right over the Soviet Union, blasting and destroying them over the country before they could get to America or any American targets. All losses to Russian life were deemed to be acceptable."

"Holy Toledo!" Ben exclaimed.

"Did Reagan's administration really think dumb blond could have destroyed every missile before it hit United States?" Vanguard questioned incredulously with his arms folded on his massive chest, glaring at the galaxy girl.

"I couldn't have gotten all of them but maybe enough so that we would have won that war decisively."

"Whoever told you that was lying to you, Janet. A war with the Soviet Union would have wiped out everything on the planet," Susan Richards stated gravely.

"I would have known if they were lying, Mom. Besides, a nuclear war is survivable. It would not have been survivable for the Soviet Union if I had had my way but we would have survived it. But despite all that I learned how to..."

"Durak!!" Darkstar screamed. !!ZAP!!

"Aaarrgh!" A darkforce energy blast struck the galaxy girl, slamming her back several yards into a wall.

"You murderous bitch! It is because of people like you Mother Russia felt need to build up too many missiles and hardware that brought country into bankruptcy."

"Don't blame us, Olga!"

"My name isn't Olga, stupid girl!" Janet was about to get up but before she could...

"Hold it, Janet!"

"Let go, Ben! That darkforce attack hurt!"

"Janet, even though I was young at the time, most people weren't as rude as you are now in the 80's. What made you so hostile?" Susan Richards asked with concern.

"We were at war with the Soviet Union in the 80's! We had no idea when those commies were going to send their missiles at us in order to take over the world! I was simply doing my duty as an American."

"That war is over, Janet. In fact it wasn't even a real war; it was a cold war. At any rate, we're at peace with Russia now," Susan answered.

"Really? I just told you they still have missiles aimed at us, better and more dangerous missiles than they had during the 80's. I don't know if I could stop most of them now."

"Why is that your concern, Janet? Who put you in charge of that?" her mother enquired, looking at her daughter as if she had stepped out of line.

"President Reagan put me in..."

"He's not the president anymore, Janet. In fact he died a few years ago. You really need to get with the times," Johnny replied.

"Yeah, that's such a bummer."

"It is good that warmonger is dead. Too bad he could not have died sooner," Vanguard replied.

"Warmonger?! You're the warmongers! Darkstar over there attacked me without provocation then she called me a murderous bitch! This is how you Russians have been acting ever since the end of World War II. You did all the aggression and pointed the finger at us! You haven't changed one bit and neither has your country!"

"In all honesty, Janet. Captain America has adapted to being out of place a lot faster than you have," Reed commented. "He wasn't suspicious of any Germans or Japanese when he came out of that iceberg."

"The Germans and Japanese were decisively defeated. The Soviet Union simply decided to..."

"We decided to end ridiculous arms race that was getting us all nowhere, stupid girl!" Darkstar interjected hotly.

Then Vanguard stepped forward. "That's right! And communism isn't so bad. It..."

"Communism stinks; it doesn't work and you know it!"

"It would have worked if warmongering president of yours didn't up stakes of so called Cold War, making Mother Russia over spend it's precious, over taxed resources."

"Over taxed resources?! Your country actually has more natural resources than we do. Russia is over twice as big as the United States. That's even including Alaska. It was your communist government that ruined everything. That's why it collapsed under it's own weight. This happened even faster when President Reagan put the screws to it."

"Lies! Communism is wonderful system."

"That's a load of bullshivik!"

"Ha ha ha! Good one, Janet!" Johnny laughed while even Ben smirked a little.

"That was a lousy joke, Janet!" Susan Storm said with a stern look. Then she turned towards her younger brother. "And you, Johnny, don't encourage her!"

"That was funny. But all right," Johnny said, calming down. "Let's forget about the past for now," the Human Torch said, raising a flamed hand.

"That's a good idea, Johnny," Reed interjected. "Now, why are three members of the Winter Guard here?"

"The reason they showed up is because they're having problems with the Red Ghost. Since we've defeated him so many times they've come to us for help. And you have to forget the past or more importantly **your **past, Janet."

"All right. But now you sound like **my **mother," Janet answered, her arms folded on her chest, giving her uncle a knowing look.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Johnny replied, feigning injury.

"Johnny!" the Invisible Woman announced as Johnny and Janet smirked at each other.

"Now that we have had history lesson. Can we get to most pressing of matters?" Ursa Major, the man wearing the military uniform asked with very little patience.

"Sure, Ursa dude."

"Let us get back to Mother Russia. We will explain everything there." At that point, Janet and the Fantastic Four entered into one of their vehicles along with the three Russians, taking off for Russia.

XXX

"Are you certain you know how to set off those nuclear missiles?" an old man, balding in the front with long hair in the back, wearing red clothes demanded to know.

"Don't question me, Kragoff! I know what I'm doing. I've taken everything into account," a middle aged man with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a green jumpsuit explained.

"Have you taken into account the Fantastic Four's new ally, this Interplanet Janet?"

"Of course, I have. We'll be successful."

"Maybe you're right, Thinker, but why did you bring this piece of work here?" The Red Ghost motioned to the tall individual who wore a super powered suit of armor and a long cape. His helmeted skull turned coldly towards the Red Ghost, giving him a harsh glare!

"Piece of work? Listen, Kragoff. I'm an expert in nuclear technology. That's why the Thinker brought me here."

"You've been known as a joke in the scientific community for years, Professor Daedalus. I find it hard to believe you're of any value here seeing as how you disappeared, hiding your face in shame when you work in quantum physics went bust."

Then the professor violently stormed his way towards the Red Ghost, getting in his face. "Listen here, Kragoff, I was working on nuclear energy when you and your pet monkeys were playing with yourselves."

"What?!"

"Take it easy, you two," the Mad Thinker said, getting in between the would be combatants. "You spoke concerns of Interplanetary Janet, Kragoff. Well, the good professor knows much about your worry in addition to his own extensive knowledge of nuclear weapons. He also has a great deal of hatred for the Fantastic Four. He'll be most useful here. Now let's not bicker with each other. Soon we'll have the world by it's knees. There's nothing that can stop us now."

"That's correct," Professor Daedalus spoke up. "My superior knowledge of nuclear weapons has allowed us to get control of the Russian arsenal a lot quicker than it would have taken you to do so without me."

"I find it hard to believe you are capable of doing what I haven't been able to do for decades," the Red Ghost interjected suspiciously, returning the professor's harsh glare.

"I can do many things you can't, Kragoff! Even though it surprised and irked me to find the Thinker in my out-of-the-way hideout, waiting for me upon my return, I'm happy to be part of this plan. Anyway. During my time in another universe..."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I was in another universe where I ran an organization that would have taken over the world in time. During this time my intelligence network which was second to none gave me the schematics and launch capabilities of the Soviet nuclear arms."

"But are the coordinates the same in your universe as they are in this one?"

"They're close enough."

"The knowledge Professor Daedalus had of the Russian nuclear arsenal was most impressive even if it was a little out of date. My inhumanly superior intellect was enough to fill in the rest of what was needed. But as it was doing something like this would have taken me a lot longer without the professor's help," the Mad Thinker explained.

"Yes. Yes. But don't forget how I had brought much of what we needed through my sources in the Russian government," the Red Ghost said in his own defense.

"You were very useful in that. Even though the Russian government has been made aware of what you've done it will not matter."

"They couldn't know! My apes were too silent." the Red Ghost replied.

"They know, Kragoff. They know. They will surely bring in the Fantastic Four due to all the defeats you've had at their hands."

"What?!" How dare you bring that to my remembrance?!"

"Don't worry about it. The Fantastic Four is doomed. That includes their new ally, Interplanet Janet." Professor Daedalus turned towards the Mad Thinker, his interest showing through his helmeted mask.

"Who is this Interplanet Janet?" the Red Ghost demanded to know.

"She's Mr. and Mrs. Richards daughter."

"That's impossible. They only have two children who are too young to be of any importance! Your facts are erroneous, Thinker. I think you're finally slipping."

"He is correct, you Simian fool."

"Silence, you over rated crackpot!"

"There's no need for hostility. Let me explain the details, Professor." As Daedalus motioned compliance with the request, the Mad Thinker continued. "She was taken from them before she could have been born into another universe along with the good professor here. That's where Daedalus got to become so much more than he was before."

"All right. So are you aware of what she can do, Thinker? We might need to put this on the back burner until we can know more about the Fantastic Four's new ally. I don't like unknown variables."

"I've taken her abilities into account as well. She can fly, shoot off energy blasts, has super strength, doesn't need to breathe and has vision powers. It's also easy for me to tell that her mental state is of the past and from another dimension. There's no way a retro bimbo like her could ruin our plans."

"That's true but there's one more thing." Both the Mad Thinker and the Red Ghost turned to their new accomplice. "It's important that when we fire any of those missiles off that Interplanet Janet is far away from them."

"Why is that important?"

"I know for a fact that when both of us were in that other universe Janet learned how to attack and destroy nuclear missiles before they hit their targets. I don't know how capable she is since there never was a nuclear war between the U.S. and the Soviet Union. But her very presence poses a problem."

"See, Kragoff? I told you Professor Daedalus would prove useful to this operation."

"So when will we be able to fire off Russian missiles and show our power?"

"All in good time, Kragoff. All in good time."

XXX

"I want you to behave yourself, Janet," Sue Richards stated to her daughter as the Fantastic Four walked towards the headquarters of the Winter Guard in the city of Moscow, Russia.

"All right, already! I said I'd behave. It's the commies who..."

"They're not communists! They're Russians. Don't forget that!"

"They still have their missiles pointed us," Janet whispered, looking around.

"That will do, Janet," Reed admonished.

"Greetings, comrades!" a big, fat, balding Russian politician with a huge thick beard called out, walking towards them with open arms. "Welcome to Russia! We are grateful for the fact that great Fantastic Four have decided to honor us with their presence!"

"Thank you for having us, Comrade Shernoff," Reed stated in greetings.

"Where is Thing? I don't see him here."

"I'm right here, chrome dome. And call me Ben."

"What happened to rocks that covered body?"

"Things change. My code name's Adonis now," the unusually beautiful man answered sternly.

"Oh." Then Shernoff regarded Janet for a moment. "I do not know who you are either, young lady." The man lustily regarded Janet's impressive bosom shamelessly for a few seconds.

!!SNAP!!SNAP!!"My eyes are up here, comrade. Anyway, I'm Interplanet Janet. Why do you still have your missiles pointed at... Hmph!"

"Janet says her greetings as well," Mr. Fantastic said, using his elongated arm to cover his daughter's mouth.

"Come inside so we can get to point." In a few moments everyone was sitting around a large table inside a room with a big screen video monitor surrounded by several communications and electronics devices. Several members of the Winter Guard sat in attendance. "Let me Introduce some of members of Winter Guard. You already know Vanguard, Darkstar and Ursa Major. Here are Gremlin, Sibercat, Red Guardian, Fantasia and Perun. The others are away on other missions."

The Gremlin, a midget sized bald man, wearing a green jumpsuit was the deformed man and genius who normally wore the gigantic Titanium Man armor. _"The young woman in yellow is most beautiful. I wonder."_

Then there was Sibercat who looked sort of cat-like with red hair that pointed up like cat's ears while his real ears were pointed. Even as he sat in his seat it was easy to see that he had a great deal of grace and agility as he wore a light brown uniform with dark brown trim.

Fantasia was a beautiful woman with long black hair, wearing a red evening gown that was open midriff, showing a lot of cleavage. She gave Janet a thoughtful look that made the blond bombshell a little uncomfortable but said nothing.

Also seated there was the current Red Guardian, a fit, muscular man wearing a red uniform with a white star on his chest and white trim. He sported a round, disc shield that resembled his uniform while he looked upon Janet with unconcealed interest. _"I would love to just smother her American body."_

_"If Russia is no longer communist why is that oversexed, Captain America wannabe wearing that commie outfit?" _Janet thought to herself as she regarded the Russian.

Perun was a large man who wore a helmet and red cloak similar to what Thor would normally wear. He had long hair and a beard, with a great deal of body hair, holding large axe which helped to focus his electrical powers.

"Now," the Russian politician said with a sense of grave seriousness. "The main problem is our nuclear missiles. Our intelligence has informed me that the Red Ghost has acquired great deal of stolen nuclear technology including top secret suitcases which can activate nuclear missiles."

"If that's the case why not just shut down all of your nukes?" Janet interjected as her mother glared at her.

"This is not so simple. And even if we wanted to do that there is risk that Red Ghost might shoot them off anyhow."

"Isn't there some way you can just terminate your nukes so that they can never be used at all?"

"Well, I..."

"Let me take a look at them. Perhaps I can fix things so that they can only work from here instead of far away," Reed answered.

"I don't see why we even need the Fantastic Four and their busty friend here," the Gremlin snapped. "I can fix everything myself."

"If that was true, Gremlin, we wouldn't be here!" Janet yelled back, receiving a hostile glare from the little man. Then the Galaxy Girl took a good look at her surroundings and concentrated.

"Stop it!" Darkstar demanded, covering Janet's face with darkness.

"Hey!"

"Don't dare use vision powers to spy on country!"

"We're trying to help you here."

"Darkstar! What are you doing? Stop it right now!" the government official ordered.

"She has x-ray vision. She will see everything Mother Russia has to defend herself."

"I have telescopic vision as well so I've already seen everything you have. Right now I... Hmph!"

"That's enough, Janet. I'll handle things from here," Reed admonished.

"Darkstar! Stop it!" the Red Guardian ordered.

As soon as everything had calmed down Reed Richards spoke up. "Now if you'll direct me to where the nerve center of your nuclear operations is, I can get to work from there."

"Yes, of course," the Russian official answered. "Come this way."

All of a sudden alarms went off! Then a short man wearing a white lab coat came running up to the Russian official. "A few of our nuclear missiles have went online and are about to go off! We can't stop them!"

"I better get over there right away!" Reed exclaimed hurriedly.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long time between updates but I had a hard time thinking up another chapter. Anyway. Now I'd like to give props to the people who have given me reviews to the last chapter.

Radio Driver, Redzorin, penny3, luger 7, Sir Thames, AshK, They Call me Bruce


	11. Bombs Away

Interplanet Janet

!SOUNDS EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Eleven

"Direct me to the nerve center of where your nuclear missiles are!" Mr. Fantastic demanded.

"Um. I..."

"Hurry, man! We don't know where those missiles are going to!"

"Do it, comrade," the Russian official ordered. "That is why we brought them here."

"I might be able to..."

"Never mind that now, Janet!" the super scientist said, shutting his daughter down abruptly as he ran off with the Russian scientist.

"Well, excuuuuuse me!" the blond exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Take it easy, Janet. There just wasn't any time," Johnny replied, calming the galaxy girl down.

"I might be able to blow those missiles out of the sky before they hit their targets. I just don't know how different the Russians' current nuclear arsenal is compared to what it was during the 80's. If there's not a huge difference, it's possible I can..."

"No!" Darkstar interjected. "You would simply use opportunity to destroy Mother Russia. I know what you're about, you, you ugly American!"

"Fine! But if those missiles find their way anywhere near America..."

"Calm down, Janet," Ben said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Stretcho will come up with something. He always does."

At that moment the Russian scientist from before showed up again, making his way towards Janet, zeroing in on the strikingly beautiful blond's, expansive, open midriff from her neckline to her belly button. "You are Interplanet Janet?"

"Yes. That's me. And by the way, my eyes are up here. What's up?"

"Comrade Fantastic requests you follow me."

"All right. Let's go." Then Janet noticed how slow the technician was slogging along. "Wait a minute, Ivan. Let's speed things up a bit."

"Huh? What?" the technician exclaimed in shock as Janet picked him up and flew off in the direction in which he had come.

In a short amount of time, Janet and the technician arrived at the Russian nerve center where Mr. Fantastic was working frantically with the other scientists there, his elastic body stretching here and there, grabbing what he needed. "I'm here, Dad. What's shaking?"

"How well are you able to shoot nuclear missiles out of the sky, Janet?"

"I don't know exactly. I never got the opportunity. The only times I trained were in simulations."

"Here's the situation. I can't seem to stop the missiles from here and my knowledge of Russian nuclear capabilitles isn't great enough to keep them from reaching their destinations. Johnny might be able to shoot them out of the sky himself, but he might cause the missiles to explode in an uncontrolled manner. You're the only one who has a chance of stopping those missiles safely."

"I understand, Daddy. But Johnny and the rest of you should come along anyway."

"Why is that, Janet?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

"In my previous universe there were rumours that Professor Daedalus had gotten the schematics of the nuclear capabilities of the Soviet Union. He never really used them, but it wouldn't surprise me if he's helping the Red Ghost some how. Was the Red Ghost ever smart enough to even have pulled something like this off by himself? And if he was capable of taking over the Soviet nuclear arsenal in this manner without help of some kind why hasn't he done something like this sooner?"

"You may be right, Janet," the super scientist replied.

"Not necessarily." All eyes looked down to see a small, diminutive man wearing a green jumpsuit with his hands clasped behind his back as he paced back and forth in front of them.

"Oh, it's that Gremlin guy," Janet commented, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what kind of universe you came from, woman. But ever since the end of the Cold War, security here has become less stringent. And as far as you going off and destroying those missiles, the Winter Guard will also come along and make sure said missiles will be dispensed with properly," the Gremlin explained

"I bet they had this whole area bugged," Janet said with an air of suspicion. In minutes many of the Winter Guard had made their way inside the lab, the rest of the Fantastic Four following from behind.

"What if we did?" Darkstar snapped at the Galaxy Girl. "We have every right to make certain you don't destroy Mother Russia like Reaganite brainwashing told you to do!"

"If anyone's been brainwashed it's you, Olga," Janet snapped back as the Russian woman got in her face.

"My name's not..."

"Enough!" the Red guardian shouted, getting in between the two women and breaking them apart. Problem was, the Red Guardian had accidently put his hands on Janet's exposed midriff. "We are all going..."

"Excuse you!" the galaxy girl exclaimed as she violently slapped away the offending hand. "Is this what you perverted commies are all about?"

"Ow! Oh!" The Red Guardian blushed upon finding out where his hand had been. "I am sorry. As I was saying, we can split into teams in order to stop missiles from reaching targets. No one here wants that to happen."

"Are you able to reach those warheads and missiles, Janet?" Reed interjected, changing the subject.

"I can fly fast enough to go after some of them before they hit their targets, but I have get going. If they're as fast as I recall, there's no time to lose. That's what I was trying to tell you before, Daddy."

"Hmm. I'm going to keep in radio contact with you; so put this headset on," the elastic scientist ordered.

"All right. Make sure it's tight because I'll be moving awfully fast."

"I understand. It's on. The first ones I want you to annihilate are the ones farthest away and closest to their targets. The first one is on it's way to New York. Here are the coordinates for all of them," Reed said, giving her several pieces of paper.

!ZIP!ZIP!ZIP! "Got it. I've read and memorized all of them."

"You can read that fast?" the Red Guardian exclaimed with a sense of shock and surprise.

"Yes. I'm a speed reader with a photographic memory. Now it's time for me to get that first missile. I'll need to make sure I can diffuse it or detonate it without anybody getting hurt from it."

"I am going with you," Darkstar interjected. "I can use darkforce powers to destroy missiles before they detonate."

"Can you keep up with me, Olga?"

"Janet, stop it!" the Invisible Woman piped in. She walked over to her daughter, scolding her harshly and wagging her finger in her face. "We all have to work together on this. Nobody here wants those missiles going off and hitting their targets."

"Is anybody going to inform the President of what's going on? He's no Ronald Reagan, but he has a right to know what might happen," Janet said over her shoulder to the Russians who looked at her with a little bit of hostility.

"We will inform President in due time," the Russian official answered stoically.

Janet looked at him suspiciously for a moment. "All right. It's time I get moving."

"Hold up, Janet! I'll fly along with you!"

"Are you sure about that, Johnny? I'll be flying at a faster speed than I've ever read you being able to fly."

"Just go, Janet! Johnny can take care of himself. We'll worry about all the other details," Reed ordered.

"All right. Up, up and away!" !ZOOM!

"How corny is stupid girl?" Darkstar said with contempt.

"Let us hope she can stop missiles before they detonate," Vanguard replied.

Then Darkstar had a look of seriousness on her face. "Wait for me!" Darkstar called out, leaping up into the air and following after the blond bombshell.

As Interplanet Janet flew off towards the first nuclear missile Darkstar tried to keep up but couldn't, the Galaxy Girl leaving her in the dust with a smirk on her face. "Come back!" the Russian woman called out as Janet's departing form disappeared. Janet's long, blond hair and golden, yellow cape whipped back straight as she flew faster than the speed of sound towards the dangerous missile.

"There it is!" Janet surmised as she closed in on the Russian IBM. "I hope that missile hasn't been upgraded too much from the 80's. Now it's time to get on the side of it. All right. Now!" Janet "blasted" the nosecone of the missile as she had learned how to do in her previous universe. In a couple of minutes the missile began to sputter then fall towards the sea, prompting Janet to fly over towards it.

"I got it, Janet. Go after the others! "

"Ironman! I barely recognized you! Is that some brand new armor?"

"Yeah. I've actually had this for quite some time, but thanks for noticing. Now get the other ones!"

"All right. Come up and see me some time." With that Janet smiled and flew off.

"So that's the girl from the 80's. The 80's had some good looking women!"

!ZOOM! "There's the next one! It's a different class of missile so I'm going to have to blow that one up. I have to do it just right. Now!" !ZAP! !KABOOM! "Got it! Now to blast the area so the radiation doesn't go anywhere. Yes!"

"How is it going, Janet?" Mr. Fantastic said through the commlink on the headset Janet wore.

"So far so good, Daddy. All I need to do is get to the next one."

"I have bad news on that."

"What's that?"

"The next one was made in 1988. It's a more superior model; so you won't be able to do what you did just now."

"How am I supposed to stop it?"

"You're going to have to take hold of it and take it into outer space. There's no other way!"

"All right. I've done something like this in simulations."

"Just make sure you're very careful. That missile is very sensitive."

"Roger that! I'm on my way!" Janet sped up, closing in on the large missile. As soon as she was right next to the nose of it she created a golden glow around her hands, calmly grabbed it and directed it upwards. As the missile went upwards it began to sputter a little when it seemed to hit a ceiling. "Time to pull this thing up."

"Janet!"

"Yes?"

"There's a young man with blond hair who's going to take that missile off your hands. His name is Quasar. As soon as you get that missile into outer space he'll take over from there."

"Hey, Janet!" a young man called out with glowing gold bands on his wrists.

"Quasar? I barely recognized you! I like what you've done with your hair."

"Done with my hair? I've had my hair like this for a long time," Quasar replied, perplexed. "She's hot!" "Thanks, Janet. I have to take care of this missile, and I'm sure you have some more work to do. So I'll be off now. So long!"

"Bye, baby!"

"Janet! How did it go?"

"It went fine, Daddy. Where's the next one?"

"It's a cluster of them, ten miles north of you. Their EPA is less than thirty seconds! Move it, girl!"

!ZOOM! "I'm here. Yeowza! There's twenty of them!"

"I don't know what you can do at this point, Janet," Reed answered with alarm.

"I'll have to try this!" Janet used her light powers to slowly heat the nosecones of the missile group. Then she melted the missiles down and eventually blew them up safely.

"The missiles are gone! What did you do, Janet?"

"I was able to melt them down before destroying them, Daddy. I..."

"Explain it later! Twenty miles due south of you are over a hundred missiles heading for Tallahasee, Florida and a similar number headed for New York City. There's not enough time to deal with them both."

"I'll stop the ones going to Florida first."

"What?"

"There aren't too many super heroes in Florida, but it's quite possible some of the heroes in New York might be able to stop them. There are a lot of nuclear silos in that area of Florida. If those missiles connect, it would be a disaster."

"How did you know all that?"

"No time to talk, Daddy. Gotta go!" !ZOOM!

In a couple of minutes, Janet was within range of the offending missiles. "I'm going to have to fly up to the lead missile and redirect it upward out of the Earth's atmosphere!"

Janet took hold of the first missile and dragged it upwards towards the sky. "Earth's magnetic field is fighting me, but I can't afford to stop now!" Janet had straddled the missile, grasping hold of it with her legs and riding it like a horse as she directed it into outer space. "Yeow, this thing is getting hot! Now that I'm out of the Earth's atmosphere, it's time to blow these things up." Janet lighted off the missile and flew away a good twenty mile distance from the nuclear warheads and blasted them! !KABOOM!BOOM!

"All right!" The Galaxy Girl made her way back to Earth at break neck speed.

"Janet, what happened! I heard the explosions. Are you all right?"

"Fine, Daddy," Janet answered. "Where are the other missiles?"

"Some of the other heroes and the military have managed to neutralize most of the others. However, there is one that the Russians have made recently. It's ten times as big as the ones you've dealt with. It's very sensitive. Its payload is enough to blow away all of New York and it's headed for the White House!"

"I'm on my way!" Janet flew faster than the speed of sound as she made her way to the capitol.

"Oh, my!" The length of the missile was longer than some trains while the girth of it matched a public basketball court. The size of the weapon of mass destruction surprised the Galaxy Girl. "What am I going to do?"

"Hey, blondie!" someone called out to her from a flying motorcycle.

"Hawkeye! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop that oncoming missile."

"How do you plan to stop that thing with only a bunch of fancy arrows? Janet asked with unconcealed contempt.

"Listen, babe," Hawkeye stated as the giant sized missile got closer to the White House. "Never mind that now. No time to explain." !TWANG!

"HAWKEYE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT THING'S GOING TO KILL EVERYONE! NOOOO!" Janet screamed in terror, putting her hands on either side of her face, a look of horror on her frightened face.

"No. It won't. I read the manual on this missile. I made an especially designed arrow to nullify that thing," the archer said with a sense of confidence and a wry smile. Then the missile sputtered, landing a few feet from the capitol without exploding.

"Did you like making me sweat like that?" Janet said in a rage, her face red.

"There's no point lying to you, so... Yes, I did like making you sweat. You need to get over yourself, Janet. Besides, the 80's weren't as great as you think they were. And I'm a whole lot better than any archer in your previous 80's universe.

"Why you..."

"Janet, are you there?" the galaxy girl heard from the communications device.

"We're OK, Daddy," Janet replied as she calmed down.

"What happened?"

"Hawkeye stopped the missile."

"Good work, Janet. The crisis is over. Come back to Russia where we're located as soon as possible. We still have the problem of the Red Ghost with which to deal."

"Roger that, Daddy. I'm on my way back." Janet gave the purple clad archer a harsh glare before flying off.

"What a stuck up bitch!" Hawkeye thought to himself as he landed nearby the immobilized missile.

XXX

"Bringing this piece of work into our cabal was a waste of time, Thinker!" the Red Ghost exclaimed as he paced back and fourth.

"You dare impugn my greatest?" Professor Daedalus said in retort.

"My plans are still in motion," the Mad Thinker said to both his compatriots. "There's no need to worry about anything." The Mad Thinker began to pace back and force with his arms clasped behind his back as he and the others viewed a large monitor that was in front of them.

"How could that be? Fantastic Four's new ally has single handedly stopped all missiles I was able to acquire. Bah! I should have done all this myself."

"Interplanet Janet would have simply shot your missiles down anyway!" Daedalus stated sharply. "And that's assuming you could have gotten control of those missiles without my help."

"I could have easily gotten the control I wanted without waste of space!" The Red Ghost gave the armored professor a scathing look of concept.

"Really? Then why haven't you done this long before now?"

"Don't judge me, fool! I've been working on this for long time now. I..."

"Enough, gentlemen," the Mad Thinker interjected. Then he turned towards the Red Ghost. "Thanks to all the information the good professor has given to me, I was well prepared for Janet Richards destroying all those missiles. As it was, it was really just a feint anyway. Now my real plan can commence."

The other two men in the lab looked at the Mad Thinker incredulously for a moment.

"The missiles over which I've gotten control are much different from the missiles the Galaxy Girl has dispatched." The short man wearing a green jumpsuit looked at his two cohorts seriously for a moment. Then a smile crept on his face. "These missiles which haven't been shot off as of yet, will give off a gas that will make the people of the former Soviet Union and the surrounding areas very susceptible to my mind control. In fact these missiles don't have to be shot off. Even though they're still in their launch chambers, they're slowly giving off these gases."

"Won't someone be able to detect this gas?" the Red Ghost asked.

"No. This gas is not only invisible, but it's also flavorless and scentless. There's no way anyone will be able to detect it."

"Ah, so that was your plan all along," Daedalus commented.

"Yes. This could have actually been done without your help, Professor, but things would have been tedious to say the least. Now in a few moments Russia and its people will be under my control."

XXX

The Galaxy Girl arrived back to where she left Russia near the Russian nuclear nerve center. "I'm back!" Janet called out as she landed.

"This way, Janet." Her mother, the Invisible Woman motioned to her as she appeared out of nowhere. Then she led her daughter into the main control room where a large monitor showed a visage of the Red Ghost!

Reed Richards spoke up. "You were right about the Red Ghost, Janet. He actually didn't have the capability of getting his hands on the codes by himself, but he did have help from someone else."

"Was it Professor Daedalus?" Janet asked with suspicion. The Russians in the room looked at the blond bombshell with a sense incredulity.

"We have no idea who this Daedalus is," the Red Guardian replied. "But we have figured out where Red Ghost is hiding. There will be nothing stopping us from taking Red Ghost in custody."

"All right. Let's go then."

"Not so fast!" Darkstar interjected, glaring at Janet who returned her gaze with a look of incredulity.

"What is it now?"

"I don't trust you. You should just stay here and let Winter Guard handle it."

"Look, Darkstar," the Red Guardian interjected. "Interplanet Janet has been very helpful in stopping missiles from hitting targets. She and rest of Fantastic Four should come along."

Darkstar walked off, sulking and saying nothing else.

"Then let's go!" Janet called out with her fist raised in the air.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time when the Mad Thinker's plans come to fruition, or so he thought.


End file.
